


King

by Wicked_Fantasy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Bokuto King Of The Savages, Fire, First Kiss, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Panic Attacks, Rutting, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Fantasy/pseuds/Wicked_Fantasy
Summary: "You're giving Akaashi off? They are savages!" Akaashi's mom screamed to his father."We need there army.""Is Akaashi some sort of payment? Akaashi is an omega, and that beast who claims to be the king of Fukurodani, murdered and rape to get where he is now!""And tell me dear, where exactly is he?" No reply came. "He single handily rose the forgotten kingdom of Fukurodni into a land of wealth. He has one of the strongest army in this country... He did it all by himself. A mere boy of 18 is rivaling other Kings thrice his age. All of the royals in Japan are afraid of this alpha and I won't let this opportunity pass. Akasahi's marriage will bring great power to our kingdom. It will save millions of young boys."Akaashi mom was silent but in a broken sob she spoke again. "But who will save Akaashi?"He could hear his father sigh softly, "its the price to pay in this war."Akaashi was nothing more than the sacrificial pawn. His fate was to marry a murderer for the sake of his people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!!!  
> So I'm not satisfied with the title of this Fanfic if you have any suggestions than please tell me!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy  
> \- Yours Truly Wicked_Fantasy

Akaashi's heart thudded at a fast pace; the type that you can hear as he walked closer to the main hall. The words and rumors he heard about the Alpha all came to him in a slow pace. Akaashi could suddenly hear his mother’s panicked voice in his mind and the argument that followed

"You're giving Akaashi off? They are savages!" Akaashi's mom screamed at his father.

"We need their army." 

"Is Akaashi some sort of payment? Akaashi is an omega, and that beast who claims to be the King of Fukurodani murdered and raped to get where he is now!"

"And tell me, dear, where exactly is he?" No reply came. "He single-handedly rose the forgotten kingdom of Fukurodani into a land of wealth. He has one of the strongest armies in this country... He did it all by himself. A mere boy of 18 is rivaling other Kings thrice his age. All of the royals in Japan are afraid of this alpha and I won't let this opportunity pass. Akaashi's marriage will bring great power to our kingdom. It will save millions of young boys."

Akaashi mom was silent but in a broken sob, she spoke again. "But who will save Akaashi?"

He could hear his father sigh softly, "it's the price to pay in this war."

Akaashi was nothing more than the sacrificial pawn. His fate was to marry a murderer for the sake of his people.

When Akaashi arrived in the courtroom the scent of mingled alphas reached him. He felt his stomach shift with uneasiness when he smelled a strong scent of dominance, overpowering the rest.

"Ah, you must be Akaashi," a voice called behind him, startling him. He turned to face a tall man with ungroomed dark hair and mischievous eyes. By the way, he stood, Akaashi knew instantly that he was an alpha.

"That's right" Akaashi confirmed, keeping a calm face.

"Your father is expecting you," the man said with a small grin in his face.

Akaashi wanted to roll his eyes at the stranger, "who are you?" Akaashi asked rooted to his spot. He wasn't scared or felt intimated since this was his home and knew his guards were posted in every corner of the castle.

The stranger grin widens, "Tetsuro Kuroo," Akaashi looked at him waiting for him to continue with his introduction. "I'm an advisor for Kotaro" he explained.  
"Kotaro" Akaashi echoed.

"Bokuto," Kuroo says. Akaashi kept staring at him in confusion. "The King of the Savages, the murderer of the royals or whatever the hell you call him" Kuroo ranted well humorously. 

Akaashi realized who he was talking about. "Your fiance," Kuro said. "That's if he accepts you."

Akaashi felt himself bristle, "why wouldn't he accept me?"

"Well, other lords asked his hand in marriage for their omega children, one even went as far as offering all of his three children," Kuroo laughed, glancing at Akaashi. "But they all wanted to use Bokuto. They all wanted the power to start a war," Kuroo finished looking at Akaashi with a seriousness that made the omega glance down. "Bokuto refused all of them of course. He claimed that none of them would be able to satisfy him" Kuroo whispered in a gruff voice making Akaashi shiver at the thought.

"Is he..." Before Akaashi could ask his question a messenger boy who works for his father interrupted their conversion.

"Akaashi-sama," the boy said, bowing to show his respect. "Your father requests your presence" he finished.

"Yes, I'll be there," Akaashi confirmed. He turned to where Kuroo was standing but he found that Kuroo was already gone  
.  
The walk to the courtroom was a short one, much to Akaashi's dismay. When he entered, the room fell silent. He walked confidently to his father side, eyes scanning the room to catch a glimpse of the Alpha.

"This is my only child, Akaashi Keiji," his father said grasping Keiji's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Akaashi felt like he was on display in front of the Alpha's. They all looked at him with sharp, dark eyes. However, when Akaashi’s eyes met with golden ones... His heart stopped. Those golden, perceiving eyes seemed to pierce his soul.

" He is quite a beauty," a voice said. Akaashi peeled his eyes away from Bokuto’s and stared at a familiar face.

His father seemed flustered by Kuroo's comment. Akaashi sent a glare towards the dark haired raven who, in return, sent him a grin.

"Yes, Keiji was always the center of attention when he was small," Akaashi's mom spoke up. "I even dare to say that his beauty rivals that of the omega prince in Seijoh," she continued with pride.

"Ahh... Oikawa-san," Kuroo says. "He clearly is the jewel of Seijoh, but Akaashi carries his own qualities that set him apart, maybe it’s the cloud of mystery he carries," Kuroo suggests.

"I was told it was his eyes," his mother replied, pleased to talk about Akaashi.

"I must agree..." 

Kuroo was interrupted by Akaashi's father. "You know Oikawa?" He asked.

This time it was a smaller man who replied, a beta with short black hair. "Yes, Bokuto-san was invited by the King of Seijoh to celebrate his son’s eighteenth birthday," the beta replied.

"So it was a courting proposal?" The king said with a grave voice.

"As Daichi mentioned, it was simply a dinner party with the intentions of courting," Kuroo spoke again. " But Bokuto-san hasn't decided who he wanted to choose from his candidate's."

"Many want Bokuto-san to be their ally in the upcoming war. Others simply want to use Bokuto-san, have him along with his man to take their place in the front line. So, I am curious to know why you are offering your only son to Bokuto-san?" Daichi asked with seriousness, making the room shift with uncomfortableness.

"Before you answer, I suggest you think before you talk. You don't want to anger Bokuto-san like the late King of Fukurodani did," a tall blond alpha suggested.

Akaashi stared at his father with panic. All his father wanted was protection from Bokuto. Wasn't that the same as using Bokuto-san?

"As you are well aware of, my kingdom is surrounded by four great nations and every time they go into a war it is my people that suffer," Akaashi's father replied.

"So you want us to act as a barrier," the blond alpha spat out. "How is that any different?"

"Tsukishima!" Daichi called out silencing the alpha.

"How soon?" A gruff voice rang out making everyone freeze. Akaashi turned to see the owner of the golden eyes.

"Bokuto-san?" Daichi says.

Akaashi's eyes widen when he realized who the man was. Once again his heart began to beat at an incredible speed. Bokuto looked so feral and raw. Compared to the other alphas Bokuto looked more dangerous.

"Pardon?" The king looked startled.

Bokuto looked straight at Akaashi, "how soon can I wed Akaashi?" The omega felt heat blossom in his body.

"Uh, in a month or so?" The Lord guessed.

Bokuto didn't acknowledge him, instead, he kept staring at Akaashi with curiosity clearly written on his face.

"That's too long. In two days" Tsukishima spoke.

"That's impossible. That’s not enough time to plan the wedding or to send invitations to the neighboring Kings," Akaashi's father argued.

"My son deserves a proper wedding and proposal!" Akaashi's mother cried out.

"And he shall receive one," Bokuto said. "One week and three days, surely that's enough time and of course my people will help. I also plan on helping financially." The alpha said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

"Yes, that does seem agreeable" Akaashi father said.

"Good. Now if it's not too much, I would like to discuss with my advisors in private," Bokuto said

"Yes of course. I will have your rooms prepared."

Bokuto didn't reply instead Kuroo gave a curt nod. Akaashi followed after his parents out of the courtroom Before he left, Akaashi glanced back, only to see Bokuto's broad back.


	2. A Done Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys  
> Did you read the latest Manga Update? I was so satisfied with it since it showed Tanaka's true potential!!  
> I really love the bald head Buddha (Tanaka) character and I really admire him!! I honestly think its tie between him and Bokuto for my favorite Haikyu character!!

It was late and the Alpha's were still in the courtroom. Akaashi's father sent servers to bring food to the Alpha's while his family ate at the dinner table. It was a silent dinner, no one said much. It was almost suffocating and Akaashi wanted to retreat into the safety of his room.

"Akaashi go with the other maids to show our guests to their rooms," his father ordered. Akaashi looked at his graying father and slowly nodded.  
Akaashi excused himself and lead the way to the courtroom. He knocked and was shocked to see a pair of angry brown eyes stare at him. "Bokuto-san," Tsukishima called widening the door to let Akaashi and the maids in.

"Akaashi, is there a place to practice our sword?" Kuroo called out from the table. The omega glanced at Bokuto for some sort of acknowledgment but received none.

"Yes, you can practice with our guards," Akaashi answered giving his full attention to Kuroo. Tsukishima scoffed behind the omega, clearly unimpressed.

"Is there something wrong?" Akaashi asked, irritated from the Alpha's behavior.

That question seemed to throw everyone off guard. Daichi seemed ready to calm down either Akaashi or Tsukishima. Kuroo seemed entertained and Bokuto finally looked at the omega.

"No," the blond replied crossing his arms.

"If it's all right, I can lead you your chambers," Akaashi said addressing everyone.

"Perfect timing," Daichi yawned out.

"Um... The maids will lead you to your rooms," Akaashi said. He glanced at Bokuto who seemed to be waiting. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi softly called, his name rolling perfectly from his tongue. "May I lead you to your room," Akaashi asked hesitantly. 

The alpha seemed to be expecting that question and nodded. Before leaving, he exchanged silent words with his advisers.

Akaashi walked with the alpha in silence making the omega anxious. Bokuto seemed to be scanning the entire area. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi whispered gaining the alpha's interest. "This marriage... Why did you agree to this marriage?" Akaashi asked, his heart trembling.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, studying him before replying. "Akaashi, have you ever enter a battlefield?"

Akaashi was confused by the question, not seeing how it related to his own question. "No, but I have tended to the wounded soldiers."

"A battlefield is carved out of dozens of trenches. Some lead you to instant death, others a slow agonizing journey were you have to fight your way out. In some you travel for days in darkness, if it wasn't for the ruffling of rats and the pained moans of your comrades, you would have thought you were dead. On a rare occasion, you blindly enter one, having faith you picked one that will lead to a pleasant outcome," Bokuto explained. "Akaashi, I believe my marriage towards you will be successful. Compared to my other suitors, you're the fittest to be my mate," Bokuto said, answering the omega's question. Akaashi felt his cheeks warm.

Bokuto talked about war as if he entered one. The last war ended five years ago. Bokuto would have been too young to participate in it.

"Akaashi, I forgot to ask you an important question. Do you want to marry me?" Bokuto asked looking at the omega.

Akaashi looked at the ground, not wanting to look at Bokuto. He heard so many terrible things about the Alpha besides him. Mothers would tell their pups horrible stories about the King of the Savages to frighten them. Everyone feared Bokuto; some say he was created by the devil himself.  
"I don't know. I heard many unpleasant things about you," the omega replied. "But I feel drawn to you," Akaashi mummer stealing a glance at Bokuto.

Bokuto knew that feeling all too well. The feeling of clarity, of want, of belonging. When he smelled Akaashi's sweet aroma, he instantly knew that he needed the omega. It wasn't one of lust, it was the one of belonging. The moment his golden eyes stared into Akaashi's green eyes, Bokuto knew he found his home. A place where he belonged.

But at the moment, Bokuto didn't want to have someone to soften him. He had to be cruel and merciless in order to achieve the goal he dreamed of since he was young. If he wavered and showed any sign of weakness, many would lose their lives, their homes.

"I understand," Bokuto said, giving the omega a sense of relief. "I am aware of your virtue and your chastity," he said causing the omega to blush. "That is why I decided to be patient with you and I ask for the same. There will be things you won't agree on, things you won't understand. Sometimes you will think I'm heartless, but please bare in mind it is for the best." The alpha looked at the omega with unwavering confidence. The omega wanted to give in to his instincts and expose his neck in submission.

They walked in silence until Bokuto reached his room. "Goodnight, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said heading for his bedroom. The omega’s head was filled with tonight’s events. Although it was overwhelming, Akaashi didn't dislike it.

Akaashi entered his chambers, immediately tugging the laces off and let his emerald grown flutter around his feet. He stepped into his bathroom and entered the bath that was already prepared for him. He felt his muscles relax once he was under the soothing hot water.

Akaashi's life was so simple and soon his life will change. He will leave the familiar place that he called home for a strange and unfamiliar land. The handmaids and guards he had since he was little would change into strangers. His silk bed sheets would change and his bed would no longer belong to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Bokuto or Team Tanaka?  
> Please let me know and put the reason why.  
> For example I love Bokuto's honest and childish behavior and I love Tanaka's strong mentality.


	3. Engagement Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!  
> Thank you to those people who replied to my answer about who they liked most, between Tanaka and Bokuto. 
> 
> Now I have another poll question for you: Should Kenma and Kuro baby be girl or a boy?

It's been two days since Akaashi got engaged to Bokuto and since then the alpha vanished. The omega has not seen or smelled the alphas presence. But he knew he was somewhere around the palace since he still saw the other alphas around. 

"Keiji," his handmaid called. Akaashi turned to see Yuki, a female beta. "Today, a tailor is coming to start your wedding dress," Yuki informed him while ravaging his closet to pick it out his clothes. " I heard Bokuto-sama will join your family today for dinner, that is why I have to choose the perfect gown for you," Yuki said.

Akaashi smiled at Yuki's determination and felt a pang of sadness. Soon he would leave, saying goodbye to his friend in the process.

"How do you know Bokuto-san will dine with us tonight?" Akaashi asked, starting his morning routine.

Yuki stopped in her tracks and looked at the young prince, wiggling her eyebrows. "Is that excitement, I hear?" She teased, holding up a dark red gown with silver beading. "This will make your beautiful features stand out," Yuki declared laying it on the neatly done bed Akaashi just made.

Akaashi stifled a laugh, "Yuki, Bokuto-san, remember."

"Oh! When I woke your mother up, she started rambling how she needed to talk to the cooks and the cleaners. She said everything needed to be perfect," Yuki said helping Akaashi lace up the gown.

Akaashi bit his lips, a habit he's had since he was little. "What's wrong?" Yuki asked not missing the gesture.

"Huh?"

"You're biting your lips."

"Yuki, what do you think of Bokuto-san," Akaashi asked. He was curious to know how Yuki viewed the alpha, at his beta servant and his friend.

Yuki tilted her head to the side and went deep into thought. "Please interrupt me if I get out of turn," the beta said knowing full well that she was still a servant. "As you know, the kingdom of Fukurodani has a bloody history. All their kings were violent and merciless. They all transposed to unknown lands and claim it as their own, killing any native people who opposed them. Since the start, that lands been an unknown, mysterious place. The land of Eden. The kings all had the right to the throne. But the late king had no heir, although he was known to be a rapist. Then all of a sudden a young boy appeared claiming the throne, declaring himself the king by killing off an experienced Alpha. After taking the throne he led an army and started a massacre, killing off people in his own kingdom. Then the bloody night happened when he sent out packages of the royals hands saying he killed all of them, including women and children," Yuki said sounding frightened from her own words. "In a short period, he won himself the title of The King of the Savages, and to have the bloodiest history," Yuki mummer to herself.

Akaashi felt his panic started to rise and felt vulnerable. He was about to marry a man who killed women and children. Most of them being innocent and weak.

"Although he has such a violent past, he doesn't seem like the type of alpha who will use his status to make others submit to him," Yuki continued. "You know one of the kitchen servants told me an alpha with weird black and white hair came at night to clear out all of the food that was about to spoil and requested to be put on the bag," Yuki began to laugh. "He said he nearly screamed when he felt his presence in the kitchen, said he never felt such dan dominant aura."

Akaashi instantly knew who the mystery alpha was. "Anyways this said servant followed the alpha who was carrying a full bag of food. He told me he nearly started to cry when he saw the alpha handing food to the needy. He said he was about to come out of his hiding and help but was stopped by a blond Alpha who accused him of stalking." Yuki said finishing her story.  
Akaashi scolded himself for misjudging Bokuto-san. He thought about the mysterious alpha, there was no way the alpha would harm him. Bokuto even said that he wouldn't force the omega to bed him until Akaashi felt ready.

"Is this servant a tall, dark-haired omega with freckles covering every inch of his body?" Aksaashi mused.

"Oh you know how anxious he gets, anyways hurry, we have a dress to make," Yuki said finishing the last of her chores.

The tailor was an old beta who wore small glasses, leaving out most of his eye out. He was currently showing the different fabrics Akaashi could choose for his dress as well as the different shades of white.

His mother advised him to use a pure white color that was blinding. Yuki mentioned the creamy white was beautiful but Akaashi had his eyes locked in a color. To him, it felt right and peaceful. "What are Fukurodani color?" Akaashi asked wanting to incorporate both of their family colors.

His mother stared at him with a blank face while Yuki shrugged. "Black, white and gold," a voice ranged out. They all looked at Kuroo as the alpha strolled in casually.

"Hmm, it reminds me of a certain person," his mother hummed earning a grin from Kuroo.

"I like this color," Kuroo said pointing at a shade of white that showed a tint of grey.

Akaashi already knew which color he was going to choose. "I'm picking this one," Akaashi said holding the fabric in his hand.

"Ah pearl white, not many choose this color," the tailor said. "It's such a shame, it looks beautiful," the old man said, eagerly writing down the information.

"Kuroo," Akaashi began, trying to find the words.

"Bokuto asked me to make him a favor," Kuroo replied looking at the designs in different fabric.

"A favor? What is this favor?"

"To stand in for him. He wants to participate in the wedding but duties are keeping him busy," Kuroo replied picking up an emerald necklace from the table. "And before you tell me it's okay to leave, I volunteered. I want to help Bokuto in any way, small or big. Plus, he made me the same favor once," Kuroo said smiling in the thought.

Akaashi couldn't keep the surprise out of his face. "You're married?"  
Kuroo laughed dropping the necklace back to its place. "Yes, I've managed to seduce a petite omega into marrying me. He's waiting for me back home. Normally, he would travel along with me but he is resting." The alpha said looking at a ruby intensely.

Akaashi couldn't help but feel curious, Kuroo was intelligent and knew how to shift the attention towards other non-concerning matters. "Is he sick?" Akaashi asked lightly.

Kuro looked at Akaashi with a big smile in his face. "Oh no, he's expecting my pups," the alpha said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Congratulations Kuroo! Is he coming to the wedding?"

"Of course! Kenma might be the most excited about the wedding. Knowing him, he will spoil Bokuto," Kuroo said with a slight pout in his mouth. "Bokuto hasn't made any preparations for the wedding, he's waiting for Kenma."

"He does know that we have less than a week, right?"

"Of course he does. That's why Kenma is arriving tonight," Kuroo said going back to his task.  
.  
.  
.  
Akaashi sat in the dining hall sandwiched between Kuroo and Bokuto. In front of him was Daichi and Tsukishima. It was very intimidating to sit at the table with many Alphas, but Akaashi was enjoying the conversion more than usual.

"Bokuto, is your land surrounded by the desert or ocean?" His father asked wanting to know more about the unknown land.

"Is a mixture of both. In the north we are surrounded by a forest, in the east by an ocean, in the South by a dessert," Bokuto replied as they waited for the food to be served.

"Ah, I heard it snows? Is that true?" Akaashi's father asked excitedly like a little kid.

"It does. The temperature goes below zero," Kuroo replied looking at his father reaction. "Lord Usami, have you ever seen the snow?"

"No, all we experience is warm weather."

"You're missing out. In winter at Fukurodani, the ground is covered in snow. Everything is pure white, the ground, trees, the castle. At night the moon and the stars shine brilliantly and you can see the aura lights dancing in the sky," Tsukishima spoke startling Akaashi. The blond alpha was rude and antisocial but he spoke so passionately about his land.

"It truly does sound amazing," Lord Usami said in wonder. "Bokuto, I hope I am not impeding but who is in charge of Fukurodani right now?" Lord Akashi asked.

"Tanaka Ryunosuke is in charge of land when I leave, he is also the youngest commander of the army and in charge of war tactics" Bokuto boasts.

There was a long pause and a heavy atmosphere hung around the room, making Akaashi shrink into his chair. "Tanaka Ryunosuke is a very famous man around the four kingdoms," Lord Usami finally says.

"Well, all of the people who serve me are widely known," Bokuto says unfazed by the intense atmosphere. "There is Kuroo Tetsuro, who is sitting beside Akaashi, Tsukishima Kei, the blond alpha, Daichi Sawamura and many more," Bokuto says leaning forward in a challenging manner.

Lord Usami hold Bokuto's stare for a moment before his eyes skimmed through the rest of the man who accompanies the alpha. All of them looked feral, ready to spring to action at any given moment. "You have a remarkable group of young man at your disposal," Lord Usami finally said.

Just like that the air turned lighter and dinner began when the servant brought the food out. "Ah, Bokuto this is the kid I warned you about," Tsukishima suddenly said, holding one of Akaashi's severing boys from the arm.

"I am not a dangerous person or a kid," the omega replied looking at Akaashi for aid.

Once Akaashi saw his friend's dark eyes widen with fear he immediately stood up making clattering noises. "Tsukishima please unhand Yamaguchi," Akaashi ordered.

Tsukishima looked at Akaashi for a moment and then looked at Bokuto. When the alpha gave a little nod, Tsukishima let go of the tall servant. 

"Yamaguchi, are you stirring trouble again?" Lady Usami asked with a slight frown.

Yamaguchi replied once he was safely behind Akaashi. "No, my Lady. It's just a slight misunderstanding," Yamaguchi replied. "I apologize if I caused any trouble to King Bokuto," Yamaguchi says in a rush. He was emitting a sour scent, one that scared omega produce.

"Yamaguchi, it's all right," Akaashi says replying for his mother and Bokuto. "Go back to your duties in the kitchen."

Yamaguchi visibly relaxed before bowing and retreating.  
.  
.  
.  
Dinner ended and Akaashi found himself walking with Bokuto through the garden. "I didn't think you'd be interested in our garden," Akaashi said.

"There is a garden back at home. To be honest I've been feeling homesick. I miss the woods, I miss the sound of the waves," Bokuto said longingly.

Akaashi felt bad for some reason, he felt guilty from keeping Bokuto away from his home. "I've heard one of your friends is coming to help you prepare for the wedding," Akaashi said cheerfully.

"Yes, Kenma is on his way," Bokuto smiled. They walked in silence, admiring the garden. Akaashi paused to smell freshly bloom roses and Bokuto stared at him with observing eyes. "Keiji," Bokuto said catching Akaashi's attention.

When the omega saw Bokuto drop in his knee, his heart speeds up. He knew it was all an arrangement. A marriage for beneficial purposes but Akaashi felt wanted. "Keiji, will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?" Bokuto asked taking out a small box and opening it.

Akaashi was too focused on staring into Bokuto's eyes that he didn't stop and admire the beautifully made ring. Akaashi nodded his head, losing his ability to talk. Bokuto took his hand, noticing the softness and delicacy. Studying every mark and crease, feeling the warmth that his skin provides. Carefully he slid the ring onto his finger, admiring how perfect it looked.  
When Bokuto took Akaashi hands, the omega gasped on the contact. Bokuto's hands were large, rough and strong. Akaashi could feel Bokuto's calluses on his hand that gave Bokuto the sense of power. For Akaashi, that moment was all a daze, a moment so perfect that had to come out of a fairy tale.

"I hope you like the ring. It's a tradition for the suitor to design and make a ring. The ring is supposed to represent how I perceive you," Bokuto broke the contact.

Akaashi bit his lips to stop a whimper from coming out when Bokuto pulled his hand away. "It’s beautiful," Akaashi whispered feeling his throat tighten. For some strange reason, Akaashi felt emotional. The band was shaped with golden small leaves as it progressed to the center the leaves became a tad bigger as if they were protecting the precious rock that gleamed. "Thank you," Akaashi said seeking those golden eyes once again.

"I'm glad," Bokuto said resuming his walk. They continued to walk, Akaashi would tell stories about his childhood while Bokuto would nod and comment. Sometimes, Bokuto would talk about his Kingdom or point out random facts about a certain flower or plant.

Akaashi found Bokuto to be pleasant and easy to talk to and Bokuto found Akaashi's company enjoyable. He would feel calm and all worries would vanish from his mind. At that moment the only thoughts he would think would be about Akaashi.


	4. Ch 4: Kenma's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Is all over the place and it has a lot of errors.  
> I decided to stick with King as my title so thank you too all who had suggestion.

Akaashi was heading to the dining room to eat breakfast with his parents when a stranger crossed his path. He was not a threat towards Akaashi since the man was small and had a bump sneaking under his soft blue grown. The man looked well groomed, a man with status. "You must be Kenma-san," Akashi said smiling at the omega. 

Kenma's narrowed eyes widen. "Are you Akaashi?"

"Yes, I heard from Kuro-san and Bokuto-san that you'll be arriving to help with the weddings preparation."

Kenma glanced around the place before his eyes settled on his hands, which rested above his stomach. "Ah, yes."

Akaashi noticed the sparkling ruby and the polished golden ban he wore in his finger. "Are you heading somewhere?"

"I was on my way to invite you to eat breakfast with us but I've got misdirected. I've been wandering around aimlessly," Kenma said twiddling his thumbs.

Akaashi smiled a little. "Of course I'll join."

"Good. We are having breakfast in the garden. Ah, Kotaro already informed your parent’s," Kenma remarked when he notices that Akaashi was heading in the same direction.

“Excellent let go then" Akaashi exclaimed as he set towards the garden, Kenma silently following behind him. "How far along are you?" Akaashi asked, waiting until the smaller boy was beside him.

"Kuroo noticed first. It never occurred to me that I was pregnant when I didn't have my heat. He noticed my scent change six months ago," Kenma replied tucking a strand of blonde hair behind his ear. 

"Has your pregnancy been agreeing with you?" Akaashi asked eager to hear the response. He had never met someone his age pregnant. He’d known pregnant omegas but they were all older and whenever they were talking about pregnancy and anything of that sort they would send Akaashi outside, deeming him as a child.

"To be honest I hate being pregnant," Kenma replied honestly, shocking Akaashi. "My stomach has grown so large that I have difficulty getting out of bed. My breasts have swollen making them sensitive to the weather and the fabric of my clothes," Kenma all but ranted. "But I do love the babe when I feel it moving. I feel extreme happiness knowing that it is growing strong." He continued resting his hands on his stomach, occasionally fiddling with the fabric that separated him from his baby. " I love it when Kuro strokes my tummy as he holds me and how gentle he treats me when we are making love," Kenma finished, earning a blush from Akaashi. Kenma did notice the innocent reaction from Akaashi but remained silent.

Akaashi quickly recovered. "Do you want a girl or boy?"

"Hmm. I haven't really thought of that," He replied thoughtfully. "Since we found out about the baby, Kuro's been referring it as a boy."

"Yes Kuro wants a boy but that doesn't necessarily mean it would be a boy. What do you think it will turn out to be?" Akaashi asked. "Use your newly mother instinct. No one is closer than the baby than you are," He insisted when he saw Kenma pondering.

"I... I think it's going to be a girl." Kenma replied after a moment. "When I first imagined a baby, I saw her with my eyes and Kuro's untamed black hair," Kenma said excitedly, recalling the memory of when Kuro hug him from behind when he was about to step into the bath. His nose buried deeply in his neck inhaling the sweet aroma. He could still feel Kuro's hand on his stomach when he whispered to him that his scent has changed. That he could smell a new aroma in his skin.

"Have you decided on a name?"

Kenma couldn't reply since his mate answered for him. "Ah, Kotaro is going to choose the name," Kuro replied standing up and scooting a chair for Kenma to sit on.

"I hope he started thinking of a name" The smaller boy commented walking past Bokuto who rested his hand gently in Kenma's stomach.

Akaashi didn't realize they'd reached the garden since he was so intrigued with the conversation. "Akaashi," Bokuto said, scooting a chair open for him. He sat facing Bokuto and was beside Kenma. "Would you believe me if I said I had?" Bokuto asked.

Tsukishima scoffed while Kuro snickered. "Bokuto-san, you often refuse to do any work until the last minute," Tsukishima said

"I bet you will come up with the name the very second you see the baby," Daichi chuckled.

"Hey, Hey!! You must admit that I come up with the most surprising plans that always guarantees victory!" Bokuto defended himself.

"Ah, it's true. I admit that your spontaneous nature always gives us the benefit of surprise but that is during a battle. Thinking of a baby name is different from a war tactic," Kuro pointed out as he played around with Kenma's thin fingers.

Akaashi was confused by the conversation he'd heard. It was all in a jumble. "I think we should talk about something else. Akaashi still isn't accustomed in our ways," Kenma spoke out, interrupting Daichi who was about to speak. Akaashi didn't miss the way Kenma looked at all the Alpha's or the secret conversation they were having just by glancing at each other.

"Don't worry Akaashi. That will all change when we take you to Fukurodani," Kuro said leading the conversation into safe waters.

"My mate will probably make it his personal mission to make sure the palace is in your liking," Daichi chuckled out.

"You've bonded?" Akaashi said taking the bait to start a new conversation.

"Most of the council of the King are mated. Except for Tsukishima and the King himself," Daichi says.

"Bokuto refused all of the marriage proposals and Tsukishima glare scares away all the omegas," Kuro teased earning a glare from Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi arrived with other waiters to serve the food. "But I see that he caught the attention of one of your waiters, Akaashi," Kenma says staring at Yamaguchi, who was having an intense lockdown with Tsukishima.

Akaashi said nothing as he stared at his friend. It was surprising to see Yamaguchi keep eye contact with anyone. He would normally keep his eyes glued to the floor and run away.

Akaashi was enjoying his breakfast until he felt a presence that made it hard to breathe. His body became stiff, afraid to move. All he could move was his eyes and he shifted them towards Kenma who was hissing. Then to Bokuto who seemed unfazed by the bloodlust.

Akaashi skin was covered with goosebumps and he wasn't sure if it was from the killer intent or if it was Bokuto's golden eyes that were observing him. Akaashi breathed in slowly and he shifted his position so he could look at the place where it was coming from.

"Yamamoto, Yaku!" Kuro growled baring his fangs which made Akaashi flinch. "Stand down," he ordered. Almost immediately the air cleared.

A small man appeared. He seemed so innocent and fragile. Akaashi couldn't believe that such dominance could come from a small body. Not only that but Akaashi could smell that he was an omega.

"I needed to make sure that you guys weren't out of practice," the man replied with a smile dancing in his lips.

"Yaku," Kenma called out with venom dripping from his voice. The smile vanished from Yaku's lips into a frown.

"I wasn't aware you were here," Yaku muttered, his voice laced in concern.

"Maybe you're the one who needs the practice," Kuro barked, grabbing hold of his mates hand.

"Enough! Yaku sit down, eat and give me the report," Bokuto commanded. All of the animosity vanished and Yaku sat down. "Where's Yamamoto?"

"He will be here shortly," He replied, digging into the food. As promised, a large male entered the garden and sag himself down. He was large and had his head shaved off. Only a small line of hair remained. He had strange lines on both sides of his head, swirling together.

Yamamoto noticed and their eyes met. Akaashi was expecting the alpha to display his dominance but instead, he just nodded his head and dug in.

When everyone ate their fill Kenma spoked up. "Akaashi, this is Yaku," he says indicating the short omega. "And he is Yamamoto."

"Yaku and Yamamoto are in charge of Kenma's well being," Kuro says. 

"Yaku, Yamamoto this is Akaashi. Bokuto's future mate," Kuro introduced.

"Good morning. I hope you didn't face any troubles during your journey?" Akaashi greeted being aware that both of Yaku and Yamamoto were staring at his with observing eyes. He was starting to think that all his training to be a suitable wife was coming in handy.

"No, it was a quiet and peaceful journey," Yamamoto says. "However we did find two men from a rivaling kingdom trying to come into our land," he said looking at Bokuto. "We've dealt with them."

"Good. Which way did they come from?" Bokuto asked.

"From the south," Yaku replied.

"And they were still alive when you'd encountered them?" Yaku nodded.

"Impossible the desert would have dealt with them," Tsukishima says.

"They've been researching," Daichi says.

"I'll deal with it when we arrive home," Kuro says.

"How's Nishinoya?" Kenma askes out of the blue.

"Still in mourning. He won't accept any of Tanaka's proposals," Yamamoto says.

"Well his mate did die, so I'm sure he has his reasons," Kenma defended.

"Yes, Asahi died six months before Bokuto took the throne," Yaku says aiding Kenma.

"I think Nishinoya doesn't want to take Tanaka away from Ennochita," Daichi says stroking his chin.

"I don't think that's the reason. We already know who would go to who if one of us dies. Plus everyone thought Tanaka would choose Nishinoya but instead, he chose Ennochita," Tsukishima said while sipping his tea.

"What do you mean by 'who would go to who?'" Kuro asked. Akaashi was intrigued by this conversation and he too wondered what Tsukishima meant.

"It's obvious. If Daichi would have died, Suga would also go to Tanaka. If I had a mate and if I died. My mate would also go to Tanaka. If Tanaka would to die both Ennochita and Nishinoya would go to Daichi. And if Daichi were to die then all of them would be under my care," Tsukishima explained plainly. Kenma hummed in agreement nodding his head.

"What about my mate?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hmm, that's a tricky one since there is a member of both clans," Daichi replied. "But I think he would go to Kuro?"

"Because your the alpha," Tsukishima commented.

"So you're telling me if Lev and Yamamoto died I would have Yaku and Kinoshita?" Kuro says. Daichi nodded. "And if I were to die Kenma would go to Yamamoto. If Yamamoto died then both of Kenma and Kinoshita would go to Lev?" Kuro asked trying to wrap his head around the concept.  
"Yea. I suppose"

"Who the hell invented that concept?"

"Nobody invented it. It just seemed natural."

"So it was always an unspoken rule?"

"Well, yea. If I were to die. I would like to know that my mate and kids would be taken care of."

"If you put it like that then it sounds agreeable," Kuro says nodding his head in agreement. "But what if all the representatives of my clan died. Who would care of the omega's and their pups?," Kuro pressed.

"Wouldn't they go to Tanaka and then go through the same process?" Kenma replied stroking his stomach.

"I would believe so?"

"But what if their representatives died?"

"For the love of... Then they would all go to Bokuto."

"You omega's have all your live set. Without a care in the world," Kuro says exaggerating.

"It's one of the perks of being married to one of the king's council," Yaku mused while Kenma smiled sweetly.

Akaashi was confused. He looked around to see if anyone was as confused as he was but they all looked to be in agreement. Even Bokuto didn't refuse the plan.

Akaashi wanted to speak up and ask a question but he knew that his question wouldn't be answered. "So Daichi, Tsukishima, and Tanaka all belong to one clan?" Akaashi stated as all eyes turned on him. "Tanaka being the head of the clan. While Yamamoto and," his eyes glanced at Yaku. He was an Omega so he might not be of importance in the family heirloom. "Lev and Kuro all belong to another clan. Kuro being the head of the clan," Akaashi continued. "But both clans formed an alliance and are under Bokuto's command," Akaashi whispered the last part as his head started to spin.

Bokuto is a newly crowned king but before that he was nobody. With the support of two clans, he had the army he needed to bring down all of Fuko. Including the king and the nobles as well as the representatives.  
No one is sure how Fukurodoni fell. There are many theories. One being that the king was poisoned, others claiming that Bokuto might have worked under the king and challenged him for the throne. But none of them explained how the nobles died.

Once again he felt goosebumps covering his skin and a chill ran down his body. He was being watched by all of them. Akaashi could feel the air dry out but he somehow managed to look up only to stare at a pair of golden eyes. "It was all of you," he whispered as he kept hold of Bokuto gaze. Akaashi was waiting. Anticipating. He was waiting to be grabbed and hit. For someone to tell him that he couldn't say a word. 

"You're a smart one aren't you?" Bokuto said making Akaashi heart stop. "You're right on some parts but that isn't the whole truth," Bokuto continued. Akaashi was still painfully aware that he was being observed. Could they hear his heart? Do they know that he is scared? He took deep breaths and kept looking into Bokuto's eyes. He found himself relaxing as he stared at the orange iris that crept behind his pupil.

"Although I know who was involved, I still don't know how you guys managed to sneak into the kingdom?" Akaashi said. "Or how the king truly died," Akaashi dared to say. He heard someone growl but he ignored it as he matched Bokuto's unfazed face.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Bokuto asked as he leaned in. "If you were to go and tell your father about the new knowledge. He could take us as prisoners and make us face charges," He paused. "He will be given a hefty compensation from the four kingdoms. Maybe money, new land, a new status," Bokuto listed. "Or maybe his one and only son would marry into a family and become a noble or a queen."

Akaashi felt like he was slapped in the face. He was painfully aware of his status. Akaashi's breath hitched, he desperately wanted to run away but at the same time, he wanted to rewind the time and stop himself from his discovery.

Akaashi kept his cool and replied with a monotone voice, "I'm sure that you wouldn't let yourself be arrested quietly. And even if we managed to arrest all of you, Tanaka wouldn't sit back and allow you to be taken captive," He knew little about their ways but he knew that the people of Fuko where loyal.

Akaashi was caving in. He felt small and frightened by the people who surrounded him. He cursed to himself when he broke eye contact with Bokuto. He felt his eyes and cheeks flush with heat when he felt his omega instincts creep out. Before he could expose his neck in submission to the alpha, he heard a clattering of plates, rushed footsteps and a familiar voice calling his name. "Akaashi-sama!" Akaashi head snapped forward and saw Bokuto's arm outstretched towards him. Was Bokuto going to hit him? Comfort him? Before he had any time to think Yukie put herself between Bokuto, acting as a barrier. He also noticed a gentle hand in his wrist steering him away from the table. He didn't need to look up to know it was Yamaguchi.

Yuki looked at Bokuto with a stern face. "I'm sorry for the interruption but Akaashi-sama is going to retire for the day," she said flatly. She was polite but at the same time, it was a demand. Just how she was trained.

Although Akaashi desperately wanted to bury himself in his blankets with Yamaguchi and Yuki in his side. He felt like it was his duty as a young lord and future mate to clear any misunderstandings. However, the soft purrs that Yamaguchi was emitting, coaxed Akaashi to follow. He glanced back for a second to see Bokuto standing, looking like he was about to give chase. Kuro leaning back in his chair with his head tilted up and Kenma small body looking back. Akaashi gave out a deep sigh and rested his head on Yamaguchi's wide shoulders.  
.  
.  
.  
Bokuto was staring, watching Akaashi disappear. He knew that he would need to explain himself to him. After all, he was the person he's chosen but he wanted to wait until they were back home.

Bokuto knew that Akaashi was intelligent, but he never expected the omega to figure it out just by hearing some bickering between him and his friends. Bokuto was curious, he wanted to play with Akaashi but it seemed he had taken it too far.

He moved to follow Akaashi but as he did the beta girl blocked his path. "Move," he growled trying to pass her.

"I'm sorry I can't oblige to your order," she whispered. It was clear that she was frightened but she still refused to move.

"Now!"

"I can't... " Yukie stuttered. "I won't let any harm come to Akaashi-sama again," She whimpered as Bokuto loom over her, ready to push her out of his way.

Bokuto stopped in his tracks and looked at Yukie whose eyes widen and had a hand over her mouth. "I, I..." She began.

"Yuki! What happened? I just ran into Akaashi-sama. He practically buried himself into Tadashi-kun and Onaga-kun. I haven't seen him like this since..." he stopped talking when he saw that there was an audience. 

"Yukie!" The guard snapped, snapping Yukie out of her daze.

"Go stand guard! I don't want anyone in or out of Akaashi-sama's room," Yukie ordered avoiding eye contact with the people of Fuko.

"Yes," the guard says as he walked a couple of steps forwards. "Yukie, come," the guard says not wanting to leave Yukie behind.

"Yes Washio," Yukie replied eagerly coming to his side as she tried to hide behind his giant body.

Bokuto stared dumbfounded as he watched them leave. "Aha, why couldn't he wait until we arrived at Fukurodoni. All the answers are found in Fukurodoni," Kuro said.

Bokuto let out a growl startling them all. "Who the hell is Tadashi and Onaga?" Bokuto asked before storming off.

"I'll follow him," Daichi uttered as he hurriedly trailed behind Bokuto  
.  
"What are you going to do Tsukishima?" Kuro asked the blond alpha who was staring at his tea.

"I'll try to figure out what happened to Akaashi" He retorted, standing up to take his leave.

"Don't," Kenma warned. "That belongs to Akaashi and to Akaashi alone," Kenma cried as he recalled bad memories.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Tsukishima apologized. "I'll take Yaku and Yamamoto to town. I'll go see the food expenses for the wedding," Tsukishima said, leaving Kuro alone to comfort his omega.   
.  
.  
.  
Akaashi found himself back in his bed with Yamaguchi and Onaga by his side. In other circumstances, he would find it highly improper to be so careless around an Alpha. Especially now that he was engaged. He shifted closer to Yamaguchi trying to seek out comfort.

"It not too late, you know," Yamaguchi said tilting his head to stare at his friend. "Nobody will blame you if you cancel the engagement," the tall omega said.

Akaashi scoffed. "My parents would disown me. My only purpose is to marry into a family that would better the family name," Akaashi said bitterly.

"We could always run away," Onaga called out as he stared at the ceiling. "We could elope and be simple cabbage farmers," the alpha said lightly as he recalled playing with Akaashi farmers. The omega always pretended to be a cabbage farmer.

Akaashi smiled at that. He always imagined being a farmer. To live in a small hut where he could gaze at the rows of cabbages.

"If you guys become farmers, Akaashi could finally have a donkey," Yamaguchi laughed out.

Onaga quickly followed. "My wedding present to you would be a three-legged donkey that is missing an eye," he recites.

"And I will name him Dj," Akaashi murmured. Silence fell, the only thing that Akaashi could hear was the gentle breathing of Yamaguchi and Onaga.  
He always thought he would marry Onaga since he was the Alpha that was permitted to play with him. They would play house, where they owned a field of cabbages.

The creaking of a door opening and closing announced Yuki's arrival. Akaashi waited for her to squeeze herself in but that didn't happen. "Akaashi-sama," Yukie spoke. Akaashi bolted up. Yukie never called him Akaashi-sama when they were alone. "I'm sorry," she says staring at the floor in guilt.

"Yukie what happened?" Yamaguchi asked standing up to comfort the distressed beta.

"I... I let it slip," Yukie said confusing Akaashi even further with her strange behavior.

"Slip?" Onaga repeated.

Yukie finally looked up. "They know... They know about..." Yukie stopped not wanting to talk any further.

Akaashi's heart stopped and once again he felt his eyes heat up. "Leave!" He screamed.

"Akaashi-sama I'm really sorry," Yukie pleaded.

"Leave!! All of you!!" He demanded his voice cracking. "Please get out!" He yelled out his voice filling strained and raw. Onaga went to comfort him, but Akaashi flinched away from his touch. "Leave! I wish to be alone!" Akaashi ordered looking away from his friends.

When Akaashi heard the door close, he let his tears come out. They flowed out like an endless stream. He was too consumed in sadness that no sound came out. He clutched at his bed sheets, hugging them to his chest. His chest hurt, and his ribcage was sore. His shoulders and neck felt strained from being shaken from his crying.  
.  
.  
.   
Bokuto sat at the dining hall expecting to see Akaashi there but he found his seat empty. "Yukie, where is Keiji?" Lady Akaashi asked with a frown.  
Yuki's eyes darted to Bokuto then quickly moved it to Yamaguchi who was serving food. "He feels unwell, my lady," Yukie says.

"What's wrong?" She pressed.

"He came down with a fever and he's been having stomach pains," Yukie explained.

"Oh my, I'll go check on him," she said standing up. "Go fetch the doctor, I don't want the same thing to happen him," she ordered.

"Ah! He's currently sleeping My lady," Yukie rushed out. "And I don't believe it's the same sickness like before. After all, he hasn't lost any weight." Yukie said softly, staring at the floor.

Bokuto listened to the whole conversation. He looked at Kuro who was doting over Kenma's belly but by his posture, he could tell that he too was listening. Bokuto knew that Kenma, Daichi and Tsukishima were also listening.

"You're right," Akashi's mother said sitting back down.

"Still fetch the doctor. I can't have him sick with the wedding so close," the Lord ordered.

"Certainly, My Lord, if you'll excuse me," Yukie spoke, already walking away before the Lord gave his answer.

Bokuto stared at her and at the tall kitchen servant who rushed after her. He looked at Tsukishima, the tall alpha nodded and also excused himself.

Tsukishima followed, easily blending in the shadow. He watched as Yuki knocked on a door, Akaashi's room but no reply came. He stared as Yuki talked with two guard's and also notice the tall omega who lingered around.

He left when Yuki left but he didn't miss the way Yamaguchi sat down on the floor. He's back resting in the wall, he seemed so defeated. When Tsukishima came back to the dining hall, he went to Bokuto and leaned down to talk to him. "It seems like Akaashi been in the room since this morning. He refuses to have any company and won't eat," he whispered.

Bokuto nodded and Tsukishima went back to his seat. The dinner was silent. Every time Lord Usami tried to have a conversation Bokuto would shut him down. Or Daichi and Kuro would answer for Bokuto whose brain was wondering.   
.  
.  
.  
Akaashi was studying for the whole day. He felt so pathetic crying and acting like a spoiled prince. When he finished crying he began to read the thick old book that holds all the biographies of dead and new Kings. Of all the Lords and of all civilization within the realm.

He traced back the bloodline of Fukurodoni and started to connect the dots. Once he was sure of his new knowledge, he began to think of Bokuto. The alpha was a mystery. He would be so cold and distant and then he would show a tender side. Bokuto would say gentle and sincere things to Akaashi but then he would tease and challenge him. Whenever Akaashi was near Bokuto it felt like he was always walking in the edge. Sometimes Akaashi would feel attracted and curious towards the Alpha and other times he would feel scared and intimidated from him.

Akaashi sighed and pushed the old book away from him and stood up from his desk. Very quietly he opened the doors of his balcony and stepped out. The fresh breeze felt nice on his skin. Akaashi didn't realize that it was so late but he felt restless. Cautiously he climbed his wall, gaps and vines provided him a foot place as he pulled himself up. He hasn't sneaked to the rooftop since he was a child. His body easily remembered how to climb. When Akaashi finally made it up, he wasn't surprised to see a broad back. It seems that he would always encounter the Alpha in most unexpected times.

"I thought you were locking yourself away," Bokuto says as he stared at the night sky.

Akaashi made his way to him, oblivious to the fact that he was wearing his nightgown. But Bokuto noticed and he wasted no time to see his exposed arms. They were long and skinny, he could easily break them if Bokuto hugged him tightly. Akaashi shoulders were slim and under the moonlight, his skin glowed.

Akaashi looked so beautiful under the starry night. Bokuto remembered of the Angel he created in his mind. He would always close his eyes and imagine the make-believe person to run away from reality. But the make-believe person didn't compare to the omega who stood at his side. Even with the light breeze, Bokuto could feel Akaashi's warmth. 

"And I recall you telling me that you would be kind and patient with me," Akaashi snapped back as he too looked at the sky. Although he was mad, he was aware of Bokuto gaze.

Bokuto exhaled and Akaashi shivered as he felt Bokuto's hot breath hit his skin. "I didn't mean too," Bokuto began. He never needed to apologize before, he was so used to take things by force.

"Didn't mean to do what?" Akaashi says as he felt his anger rise to a boiling point. "Offend me. Ridicule me!" He says interrupting the alpha. "Didn't mean to put me back to my position? Or making me submit!" Akaashi says keeping his voice still. "What part are you sorry for?

Bokuto was in utter shock. No one outside the family has ever talked to me him like that. They all gave in to his request, too scared to fight back. "I know it was unfair of me to talk to you like that. But please understand that I am not experienced in handling an omega."

Akaashi laughed bitterly. "Please, you can practically smell the pheromones leak out of you," Akaashi says calling out Bokuto in his lie. "A man like you, with a dominance that stands out above all other Alpha's," Akaashi said remembering the first time he felt such presence. "You practically have omega's falling in your feet."

Bokuto shook his head, "You're wrong!"

"Wrong. Please explain then. I would gladly hear you out."

"I never felt like this before. You can't compare yourself to other omega's who I only lusted for," Bokuto rushed out seeking out any kind of attention from the stubborn omega. "I admit that I spent much night with omega's but that was only for one night. But with you it's different. I wish more than just one passionate night. I want to consume you, ravish you." Bokuto said.

Akaashi has never heard such talk before. He tilted his head to look at Bokuto who immediately sought out his eyes. "I want to spend my life with you. I want to wake up in the morning with you by my side. I want to impregnate you. Akaashi I want all of you. Not just your body but your heart and soul too," Bokuto passionately growled. 

Akaashi trembled from head to toe under Bokuto's hot gaze. His heart skipped beats from Bokuto's words. But he couldn't allow himself to be pulled in by Bokuto's attitude.

Akaashi cleared his throat, ignoring the small heat of pool that gathered beneath his stomach. "I heard from Yukie that you learned some rather distasteful things about me," Akaashi spoke, boldly.

Bokuto nodded his head in anger but did not utter a word. "I had a tutor once. A nice, young man who seemed like a kind and decent man," Akaashi recalled. "But that was just for show when we were alone in my studies, he would give me orders," Akaashi said gluing his eyes to the night sky. He didn't want to see Bokuto's face.

Bokuto could feel his anger rise at the thought of a young boy being abused by a person who had his trust. His mind was full of thoughts. Did he order Akaashi to perform sexual activities? Did he bruise Akaashi's flawless skin? Bokuto resentment towards alpha who had status. Just because they were shielded behind their status’, they believed they had the right to oppress the weak.

"I'm truly sorry, Akaashi," Bokuto said honestly. Carefully he placed a large cold hand on Akaashi's cheek, making him tilt his head. Bokuto finally saw Akaashi look at him. "I really am. "

Akaashi's doubts vanished when he felt Bokuto hand on his cheek. "I also want this marriage to be successful. That's why I want to know the truth, Bokuto-san," Akaashi told him as he leaned into his touch. "I want to know everything about my mate, good or bad. After all, you are the man I chose to spend my life with," Akaashi says, his cheeks flushing with shyness.

Bokuto felt a strange sensation that was long forgotten. His heartbeat accelerated. Was it out of fear? Very carefully he leaned in and placed his lips in Akaashi's forehead. It wasn't a kiss, it was simply a light touch. But Akaashi felt all warm and giddy inside, even if Bokuto's touches were iced cold.

They both stayed like that, afraid to move. Akaashi heart was pounding in his chest like a caged bird. While Bokuto resisted the urge to press Akaashi's body closer.

"I'll probably won't see you till the wedding," Bokuto says. Akaashi said nothing as he felt the vibration of Bokuto voice resonate through his body. This time to hear Bokuto more clear, Akaashi lowered his head and to allow Bokuto more space to speak as they touched. "Kenma will have me busy with the wedding preparations. As well as the arrangement of the palace. It's also a tradition that we invented," Bokuto continued as he felt the softness of Akaashi's hair tickle his chin.

Akaashi hummed in acknowledgment and in appreciation. He long wondered why Kuro said he owed a favor to Bokuto. "Kuro mentioned that you once did the same for him," Akaashi says as he moved. Bokuto took a step back and allowed Akaashi to put distance between them.

"That's right. I made sure Kenma had everything he wanted for the wedding," Bokuto said agreeing with him. "I'm sure Kuro would do the same. If there is not enough of a supply or if they don't have it, Kuro will search high and low until he finds what you want," Bokuto chuckled

Akaashi didn't reply, he just nodded his head in acknowledgment and turned back to gaze at the stars. Bokuto also stared at the gleaming sky until more and more time passed. When Bokuto realized that Akaashi was shivering he quickly voiced it out. "Akaashi, let's go back in," Bokuto spoke quietly.

Akaashi quickly agreed with him. This time he headed for the stairs. It was too cold and dark to climb back down. He stopped midway and turned back to see Bokuto still in the same place.

For some reason, Bokuto looked more mysterious, dark, and dangerous. Half of his face was in complete darkness while the other was basked in the moonlight. Akaashi couldn't deny Bokuto handsomeness. Bokuto was the definition of Alpha. Akaashi stared at him, wanting to memorize this image since he won't see Bokuto until the wedding day. "Good night Bokuto-san," Akaashi whispered, his voice being lifted by the wind.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, trailing his eyes down his body. "Goodnight Akaashi," Bokuto said, his eyes trailing behind Akaashi until he disappeared.


	5. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize for any mistakes ahead of time!

Bokuto kept true to his word. Akaashi didn't see the Alpha at all during the final days of the wedding preparations.

Guest started to come during day break filling the city with carriages. Akaashi was there to greet some of the first of the guests. The very first guest was the young prince of Kitagawa Daichii, Kageyama Tobio. He was expressionless and anti-social as Akaashi remembered when they meet as potential mates. A few minutes later was The Jewel of Seijoh Oikawa Torru with his fiancee at his side. Akaashi was left stunned with Oikawa when he asked to meet with Bokuto.

Akaashi was hesitant, after all Oikawa was a potential mate for Bokuto but when he saw Iwazumi glue himself to Oikawa, he agreed.

"Huh their taking their time," Kuro says coming out to accompany Akaashi. Kuro's been dutifully at Akaashi's side for the wedding preparations. Together they picked out everything from shoes, to table ware.

"Who?" Akaashi asked as he bowed and smiled at one of his fathers old friends.

Kuro grinned mischievously making Akaashi worry. When ever Kuro grinned like that he knew that the alpha had something in plan for the omega. "Akaashi, you're about to meet  
the mates of the King Court. They practically take charge of the palace," Kuro says. Almost instantly Akaashi started to worry. Omega's are known to be territorial and Akaashi wanted to make a good impression. He wanted to be responsible for his new home as well as other matters that concerns his land.

"So Tanaka's mate is coming to the wedding," Akaashi says smiling and waving to the arrivals.

"Yes. He's..." Kuro was stopped mid sentence when soldiers stared to flood the front of the castle. Their shiny armor and the royal crest announced a powerful arrival. "The Nobles are here, huh?" Kuro said between clenched teeth as he stayed rooted in his spot while Akaashi and other guest headed to the castle to make room. No one, not even a King can be in the same ground with a noble.

"Kuro let's go!" Akaashi says in a panicky voice when a herd of soldiers went towards the black haired Alpha.

Kuro held his head high and glared at the golden carriage that hold one of the Nobles before making his way inside the castle. "Are you crazy! You can't do that! It can be seen disrespectful," Yuki hissed once they were safely inside. 

Kuro grunts. "Fukurodoni pisses on the Royal family," the alpha growled before walking away leaving Akaashi in awe.

.  
.  
.  
Akaashi was in his wedding dress ready for the ceremony. Kuro and Yuki were in his room, as always. "Keji, the Noble's asked to see you," his mother said as she went up to his son to peck him in forehead.

Akaashi felt scared and confused. What do the Nobles want with him? It is rare for the Royal family to interact with anyone outside their family. "Why?" He asked.

His mother nodded her head. "I don't know, but we can't keep them waiting."

Kuro interfered. "No, Bokuto wouldn't want his soon to be mate to be on display for those swines," Kuro says pushing Akaashi behind him. Upon saying that a large Royal guard entered his bedroom without an invitation.

Yuki immediately went on the defense and walked her way up to the alpha. Before she could do anything Lady Akaashi grabbed her back. "My lady," Yuki says staring at her master for any signs of defiance.

"Kuro, I understand, but Bokuto has a higher status than us. If I were to refuse a request from a Noble, we could lose our title, our land," Akaashi mother said in a coldly manner. "We could be publicly executed," she whispered looking at Akaashi for help.

"Enough of this talking!" The guard commands his voice was powerful. "Come now!" He order walking closer to the group. Akaashi along with Yuki and his mother flinched at the harsh voice.

Kuro back rose as he was about to attack. "Don't you dare command the fellow mate of Bokuto Kotaro!" He says calmly as he stared at the guard challenging.

Akaashi placed a soft hand on Kuro's shoulder feeling his tension. "It's alright Kuro," he says smoothly trying to keep his fright out of his voice. "I'll go see the Nobles."

Kuro shakes his head. "You don't have too. Its not your duty anymore," Kuro told him.

"Then let me do it as a parting gift for my parents," he says hearing his mother sign out in relief.

Kuro hesitantly nodded his head. "Alright but I'll accompany you. I will wait for you outside the room," he says looking at guard, daring him to oppose. "Yuki go search for Bokuto and inform him," Kuro ordered.

Yuki bowed down before going to search for Bokuto.  
.  
.  
.  
Bokuto walked through the garden, this time with Oikawa at toll. "I see that you are engaged with Iwazumi now." Bokuto says to the tall omega who was humming besides him.

"Don't tell me your already regretting your decisions," Oikawa teased as he looked at his big and shiny rock that he wore in his finger.

Bokuto grunted, "I'm sorry to tell you that I am very pleased with Akaashi."

"Akaashi Keiji," Oikawa mummered. He imagined the omega when he was young. He always had perfect wavy black hair and he wore dresses that made him look like a porcelain doll. "You know, Akaashi was always my rival. They would often compare us," Oikawa says remembering the millions of balls he attended when he was little. "I always tried my best to get better gowns and jews but he matched me step by step," Oikawa says smiling at his foolishness. "I was made aware that we were both equally beautiful but that our personalities were complete opposites."

Bokuto nodded his head in agreement. Oikawa was social and would attract attention from every direction and Akaashi was someone who kept to himself but for that very reason he attracted attention.

"I feel like a lost some how. Akaashi manage to get the attention of the savage king and I failed," Oikawa said lightly.

"Oikawa your going to stay with the man you love," Bokuto says. When Bokuto went to visit Oikawa in his home, he smelled like the Alpha even if he was drenched with oils and perfume. "And Akaashi is going to leave his home to be with me. A man whom he's known for less than a week," Bokuto said.

Oikawa nodded his head and smiled brightly at Bokuto. "I'm going to marry the man I love. But I must say I am very curious on the land of Fukurodoni. I wanted to be the first outsider to enter The Land of Eden," Oikawa said hopefully.

"Shittykawa, stop nagging. We already owe him a favor," Iwazumi said, arriving after greeting some important alpha's. "Bokuto-san if you need anything please let us know," Iwazumi says.

"I'm going to take you up for that offer soon," Bokuto warned. "I need a secretive meeting with heirs of the next kingdom's," Bokuto said. "But I can't have it in my land. My people are still resentful," Bokuto says glancing at Iwazumi.

Iwazumi frowned at the thought of having Alpha's in his home. Especially since some wanted Oikawa's hand. "I have more unknown lands scattered around the realm. I need you to say that it belongs to the Seijoh family," Bokuto said.

"How did you come across this lands," Iwazumi says with his guard up. Even if Bokuto helped him to get Oikawa, he still hasn't forgotten about Bokuto's violent history.

"I'll explain everything in the meeting," Bokuto promised.

Iwazumi wanted to ask more questions but a servant interrupted. Yuki didn't acknowledge Bokuto's company just the alpha himself. Nor did she try to seclude him. "The Noble's ordered to have a private meeting with Akaashi-sama. They threatened My Lady and My Lord. Akaashi-sama agreed to it." Yuki rushed.

Bokuto saw red. He could feel his body grown hot and his desire to kill rise. "Go get my man," he growled stalking towards the direction of the room. Oikawa went to hide behind Iwazumi as the alpha let out a silent growl from the blood lust Bokuto was emitting.   
.  
.  
.  
"Akaashi listen to me carefully, if they try to force you to do anything, scream. I'll come in right away," Kuro says.

Akaashi nodded his head to scared to speak. "Akaashi, relax. Don't let them see your fear," Kuro said gently, grabbing hold of Akaashi's hand. The touch relaxed him. Akaashi's eyes snapped to Kuro's when he felt a cold sharp object slid into the sleeve of his gown. "Remeber, Fukorodoni pisses on the royal family," Kuro whispered into his ear when they reached there destination.

Akaashi nodded his head and felt sharp tug of his hand. "This way," the guard says.

"Don't touch him," Kuro snarled. The guard let go but used his shield to direct him into the room. Akaashi tried to still his breathing. He closed his eyes and went back to the rooftop. He felt invincible, up there everything felt so small. He felt the heavy weight of Bokuto's hand in his cheek and gentle touch to his forehead and felt protected.

When he opened his eye's he was face to face with a curtain shielding the view of the Noble's but he knew that the Noble's had a perfect view of him. "Your grace, it's a honor to be in your presence," Akaashi said smoothly using the material he rehearsed when he was smaller.

"Its such a shame. A beautiful thing as yourself shouldn't be taken by a savage," a voice said. "If I known you were such a beauty, I would had you myself. Kept you as one of my breeders," the gruff voice said seductively.

Akaashi recoiled to himself. "I'm sure that a commoner as myself couldn't please a royalty as yourself," Akaashi says denying his suggestion.

A gruff came out. "Ah, but a commoner as yourself caught the eye of the savage king. He's an enemy of my people, of all people. Someone like him should be hunted down like the dog he is!" The voice hissed slamming his hand into his chair.

Akaashi hair bristle at such talk. He tried to think of how to reply. "My fiance..." Akaashi started.

"Your fiancee," a younger voice interrupted. "I wonder how he's going to take you? Will he treat you the same as the way he treated his victims as he raped them. Or will he treat you tenderly," the voice said sweetly.

"As his mate, I don't have the right to refuse Kotaro," Akaashi said lowly wanting to be heard seductive and yearning for Bokuto.

A huff echoed the room and Akaashi felt triumph. "Come close my dear," the same gruff said. Akaashi heart still. He took a deep breath and walked closer to the curtain. The cold steel he felt in his arm comfort him.

He stopped when he was face to face with the curtain. He could vaguely make up three figures. Akaashi blood ran cold when he saw a hand inch closer to his face. He backed away instinctively. "Don't be frighten," the voice said. Akaashi once again went closer to the curtain. This time when the hand came close he stayed perfectly still. He felt a long nail scratch along the surface of his skin, sometime softly then roughly. Akaashi feared he would have red marks in his face. "You really are a beauty," the voice said breathlessly.

Akaashi heard that tone before when he was young. He tried to back away once again but the hand circled around his jaw keeping him still. "No, no, don't leave," the voice said gently.

"Let go of me," Akaashi order trying to sound authoritative.

Laughter erupted in the room. "Bow," the voice said solemnly. Akaashi tried to fight it but he hold such dominance. Akaashi anchored his neck down.

Don't show fear. Don't show fear.   
Akaashi whispered in his mind even when he felt a finger run in the back of his neck. "This is where his mark will go," the voice whispered, trailing his finger up and down. Akaashi bit back a whimper when he felt something wet and cold slid in his neck.

"Let me go!" Akaashi repeated. "Bokuto won't be pleased with an others scent on me. Especially if its a Noble," Akaashi growled finding strength in his words to tilt his head up. "After all Bokuto is the killer of Nobles and an enemy of the royal family," he threatened baring his teeth in defiance. Just like that the command broke and Akaashi moved away from the curtain. "You must excuse me, my grace I'm getting married today," Akaashi said turning away from the curtain. Ignoring the insults thrown at him. Akaashi knocked on the door waiting for them to open. Once he saw a little crack he threw the door open and barged out.

"Akaashi," Kuro says as Akaashi stumbled into him. He smelled strongly like pheromones and he growled. "Let's go," Kuro says tucking him to his side.

Akaashi said nothing, nor did he acknowledge, Daichii, Tsukishima, Yaku and Yamamoto who formed a barrier at all sides, he only scooted closer to Kuro, rubbing his head on the inside of his arm. Akaashi desperately wanted to get rid of the scent that infiltrated his nostril. Kuro said nothing as Akaashi rubbed his head or clutched at him with trembling hands.

They stopped in front an unfamiliar room. "This isn't my room," Akaashi said letting go Kuro's arm.

"There someone who wants to meet you," Kuro said encouraging.

Akaashi wanted to hid underneath his blankets. "Very well," he said. The thought of seeing Bokuto calmed his aching heart. He hoped the alpha was beyond that door. Daichii opened the door for him and Akaashi walked in. The room was dark, only a few candles provided light.

He saw two figures sitting and his hope failed. The figures were lean and small. Akaashi walked closer and made out a person with silver hair and one with black hair.

Akaashi sat in the chair in front of him. "You must be Tanaka's mate," he said addressing the silver haired omega.

"No, I'm Tanaka's mate," the dark haired one said. "You must be surprised that an alpha such as Ryu to choose a beta when he could have gotten any omega. I'm Ennochita Chikara."

"No. I'm not. I learned anything could happen with the people of Fukurodoni," Akaashi replied coolly. He sat straight with his head held up, Akaashi wanted to show them that he wasn't scared or someone they could walk over.

"I'm Sugawara," the silver haired one introduced. "Daichii's mate.

"Welcome. I'm Akaashi Keiji. I hope you find everything here to your liking," Akaashi says politely.

"Keiji, I'm sure you heard rumors of Kotaro, what do you think of them?" Ennochita said boldly.

"I don't think anything of it. I'm marrying Bokuto and I am in no position to think of such rumors," Akaashi replied.

"They are all true," Suga says startling Akaashi for a second before he regained his posture. 

"I plan in knowing all of it, the truth and the lies. After all I'm going to be ruling Fukurodoni besides Kotaro," Akaashi says letting his intentions be known. 

"Hmm very well," Ennochita says. "Do you trust us?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

That caught Akaashi off guard. "Yes I do," he finally replied. He didn't think they would agree so easily. He expected an argument followed with an agreement.

"Then close your eyes."

Akaashi did as told. He heard some shuffling around and the creaking of a door. "Open your eyes," he heard.

When Akaashi opened his eyes he stared into darkness. He felt another presence inside the room but he wasn't scared.

Bokuto growled when he smelt a vile scent from Akaashi's body. Akaashi shivered when he felt to strong hand cup his face. Bokuto leaned in and rested his forehead upon Akaashi's. The Omega put a soft hand over Bokuto's and another one rested in Bokuto strong waist.

Bokuto let go of his face that was not clasped by Akaashi's hand. He slid his free hand around Akaashi's lean neck. Bokuto felt Akaahsi's pulse under his hand, he could easily kill Akaashi with one hand. Bokuto trailed his finger over Akaashi's prominent collarbone, admiring the softness.

Bokuto wanted to drive away the scent and memory of those who defiled Akaashi. He wanted Akaashi to only know his scent. He wanted to mark him and claim him as his. He wanted to do so many things to the omega.

Bokuto tilted Akaashi's head up, exposing his neck. He softly trailed his lip down his neck, enjoying the small gasp Akaashi let out. Bokuto stopped where Akaashi's neck and shoulder connected and kissed it.

It was a small, light kiss. A ghostly touch that only lasted a heartbeat but for Akaaahi that small kiss was enough to have him panting, clutching at Bokuto to keep him still. "Bokuto," Akaashi whispered tucking his face into the curve of the Alpha's neck. Akaashi was trembling with anticipation. He wanted more, he craved for more.

Bokuto let himself be hold by Akaashi. It was unfamiliar, strange to be held so tenderly that he felt a satisfaction that he had never known. He was so used to having sex as a pleasure tool. Bokuto would have never guessed that a simple touch was enough to spread warmth all over his body.

Bokuto moved his head a little and Akaashi moved along with him, he wanted it as much as he did. There lips meet, Bokuto grabbed at Akkashi's face, keeping him in place. They moved together as if they've known each other for years. Akaashi was swept away from Bokuto's passion and gave himself openly to the Alpha to use.

However, Akaashi wasn't just anybody. He was Bokuto's future mate, there was no rush. Bokuto stopped the kiss stroking his thumb over Akaashi's cheek. Akaashi chased after Bokuto's lips, wanting more but was meet by gentle pecks. "We have a whole courtroom waiting," Bokuto whispers.

Akaashi opened his eyes to stare at luring golden eyes. He wanted to remain like this. "Let them wait," he whispers bumping foreheads with Bokuto.

"We can't. I need everyone to know."

"Know what?"

"That you are mine," Bokuto says making Akaashi tremble. Bokuto let go and gave Akaashi a last kiss to the forehead before disappearing.

Akaashi remained in the dark, trying to calm the pounding of his heart. He could almost picture Kuro with his eyebrows arched and his signature smirk waiting outside.   
.  
.  
.

Akaashi stood in the entrance of the room with his father at his side. He was clutching at his beautiful made flower bouquet. It took him and Kuro a whole day to figure out the design and the flower arrangement. Akaashi chose many type of white flowers, everything from roses to orchids cascading down. Scattered around the white flowers where a few light pink and red flowers that made it vibrant, there were also vines and leaves falling. Its held the illusion of flower pouring down like a waterfall. 

 

In a few seconds he would be walking down the aisle. The sound of people shuffling in their seats brought excitement to Akaashi. When the giant wooden doors opened, he caught a tiny glimpse of Bokuto back.

"Lets go," Akaashi's father said, offering his hand to his son to take. Akaashi took it, resting his hand in top. When Akaashi stepped into the room, everyone rose to their feet. Akaashi kept his eyes glued to the front as he walked down the red aisle. His heart was beating faster than the speed of light but in the same time the world was completely still. Akaashi could feel and see everything around him. He could feel excitement from his friends and family, he could feel tension from those who see him as an enemy.

He saw the perfect arranged chairs, all white with a bundle of pink and red flowers attached to it from the side. He saw the flashing of white and pink cherry blossoms dangling from the ceiling. Everything was magical and Akaashi couldn't help feeling enchanted by it all.

As he neared to the alter he could see the messy black hair of Kuro and knew that all of Fukurodoni's guest take claim of the first row. Akaashi's eyes sought out Bokuto and when he laid eyes on him, he knew that there was no going back. Akaashi would forever be a prisoner to Bokuto Kotaro.

A smile formed in his face when he saw that he too was wearing a golden cape that reached the floor, while Akaashi's only reached his knee. Akaashi gasped when he saw what was below Bokuto's feet. A carpet of white petals all scattered around. It seemed like sacred ground and Akaashi didn't tried to hide the excitement in his face when Bokuto extended his hand, inviting him in.

Bokuto's breath left his body when he saw Akaashi enter. He looked like a goddess who fell from earth to share its beauty. Akaashi walked gracefully, his white dress standing out from the red carpet. His long veil trailed behind him, it made him look as he was walking on fire. Everything about Akaashi is perfect but seeing him dressed in all white, with a shy smile on his face as he walked closer to him, gave Bokuto the urge to pick him up and lock him away. He wanted to be the only one to be grace with Akaashi's beauty.

When he was within a arm length away Bokuto desperately wanted to hold him. He extended his hand to Akaashi, he wanted him by his side, he wanted to share this feeling with him. When Akaashi gave him a white and blinding smile, Bokuto couldn't help but mirror it.

Akaashi rested the palm of his hand on Bokuto face, trailing his lips. "Its the first time you smiled at me," the omega said his eyes focused only on his alpha. Bokuto rested his hand in top of Akaashi's his fingers skimming the lacy material of his sleeve.

"We will share plenty more," Bokuto promised kissing the inside of Akaashi's hand.   
.  
.  
.

When Bokuto went for the kiss, he heard a big "whoop" echo throughout the hall. Akaashi smiled at Kuro's foolishness and Bokuto ended up clanking teeth with Akaashi.

He heard behind him a thunder of claps and incoherent cheers that most definitely belonged to his group. Akaashi grabbed hold of Bokuto's arm, ready to be steered to the unknown but first they needed to celebrate.

They entered the garden that had a trail of candles leading them to the reservation. A large orchestra group meet them and they started to play a beautiful low tune for the guest. In an instant Bokuto and Akaashi was swept by an untamed wave of people who were patting his back in congratulations. Kuro and Kenma were the first one to come up to the group and give them their gift. Followed by a little boy with brown hair and grey eyes. The boy shyly tugged at Akaashi's dress and then handed him a box. Akaashi took it from the child, ruffling his hair which the boy smiled at before running away. The boy ran to Ennochita who was watching the whole exchange with parental eyes.

Akaashi and Bokuto had gifts given to them by the hundreds that servants needed to haul the presents into a multiple carriages. When the present exchange finished everyone sat down to eat. Bokuto guided Akaashi to a table big enough for only them. Like the rest of the tables, it had white cloth and in top a smaller golden one. A bush of flowers lay on top as well as scented candles. The only difference was that the guest tables were long and the chairs. Akaashi's and Bokuto's chair were a mini version of a golden throne.

Trays upon trays entered the reception, servants asking the guest if they wanted meat of salmon. Akaashi and Bokuto got both plates. Amidst the fray, Akaashi was searching for Yamaguchi and Yuki expecting them to be working. Instead he found Yamaguchi stuck in between a pain expressed Tsukishima and a lively orange head omega. Akaashi was surprised to see Kageyama there as well who was having a heated discussion with the omega. Yuki was with another girl who was surrounded by people who arrived from Fukurodoni. Akaashi was very glad to see them sharing seats with his guest instead of eating inside the kitchen.

"Thank you," Akaashi says to nobody specifically. He felt beyond grateful, someone like him has no chose but to marry someone who their parents agreed with. It could had been an old perverted alpha who had money but instead he got a strong, young alpha who was kind.

Bokuto said nothing he just squeezed Akaashi's hand. Akaashi expected that the squeeze was only a squeeze but instead he found himself be dragged up. "Bokuto?" Akaashi asked as he trailed behind the alpha staring at his back.

"Dance with me," Bokuto says as he continued walking. Akaashi leaned into Bokuto's back to hide the blush that was creeping into his cheeks.

When they finally entered the dance floor he expected to be grabbed and sway around like he's done in balls. But instead Kenma popped out and handed Bokuto a candle. "Grab the candle with him," Kenma says.

"And scoot closer," Kuro says from behind him. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi from the waist and pulled him close until their chest touched. Kuro tied a red knot on their wrist keeping them locked together.

Akaashi could imagine the disapproving face's of his parents as well as his guest. He could hear the whispers that were judging them. Something like this is seen as scandalous and inappropriate. Akkaahi was taught that Intimacy is something to do behind close doors.

Yet he didn't care. Being held by Bokuto was one of the warmest feelings in the world. It was like stepping into warm water after a long, stressful day.

The orchestra began to play a song just for them. Bokuto moved to the tune with Akaashi moving with him. It was slow and simple and Bokuto couldn't help but indulge to the feeling of Akaashi slim figure press up against him. Or the blush that crept into Akaashi's cheeks. He felt pride swell in his chest for having a mate so beautiful.

Bokuto believed he would always be imprisoned by ignorant fools who would go out of their way to test his Alpha's abilities. More than once he was forced to ignore his instincts to satisfy the commands of spoiled brats.

Yet staring into Akaashi'a green eyes made him feel like all the years of gruesome labor was wroth it. Bokuto liked to believe that all those dark years lead him into Akaashi's arms.   
.  
.  
.  
It was night time. The sky was dark and the moon was in fool bloom as if it was celebrating Akaashi's and Bokuto's wedding. A few of the guest left, needing to arrive home in the morning but most remained.

Bokuto and Akaashi spent most of the night dancing. Wanting to be close to each other. Akaashi found himself surrounded by the lively people of Fukurodoni who will soon be his family. But he didn't feel scared or nervous to leave like he was at first. He found himself growing excited to leave home to venture into the unknown. He already created bonds with some of the arrivals like Hinata who was taken in as a child.

So when Bokuto steered him away from the crowd, Akaashi was more than willing to follow. "We'll be leaving soon," Bokuto says as they walked to Akaashi's room. Akaashi had thought they would stay the night and leave in the morning. "I've been away for too long," Bokuto continued as if he was reading Akaashi's mind.

"I haven't packed my luggage yet," Akaashi says as they neared his room. Akaashi entered his room expecting Bokuto to follow but the Alpha stopped in the doorway. Akaashi smiled at Bokuto and made his way to the Alpha to grab his hand. Like always his hand was cold and rough but Akaashi loved the feeling. He pulled the alpha in, " Bokuto, there is no need to be so reserved. We are married."

Bokuto stepped into the room and started to look around. It was large and clean. Akaashi had shelves upon shelves of book. His bed was neatly made with deep green sheets made out of silk. He realized that Akaashi was looking at him as he studied his mates room. He also noticed that he was still holding hands with Akaashi who had a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. Bokuto felt his body growing warm with need. It's been a while since he felt so desperate.

Bokuto couldn't stop himself as he claimed Akaashi's lips feverishly that the omega stumbled back at the impact. But still Akaashi responded, snaking a hand around Bokuto's neck for stability. Akaashi pressed his chest into Bokuto's when he felt a strong hand working on unlacing his dress. Bokuto's hands worked skillfully on untying the strings of Akaaahi grown.

Akaashi shivered when he felt his back being exposed. The omega let out a moan when he felt Bokuto trail his spine with an icy touch. Akaashi wanted more, he wanted to be taken into Bokuto's hands but he was left in confusion when Bokuto's touches stopped.

"Bokuto?" Akaashi breathed out. He still had an arm around the Alpha's shoulder and had no intention of letting go.

"We can't," Bokuto says nodding his head in anger.

"Ohh," Akaashi says letting go of Bokuto. "I'm sorry," he says as he turned his back towards the alpha. Akaashi didn't want Bokuto to see him. He probably had disappointed Bokuto.

Bokuto signed making Akaashi shiver. Akaashi found himself being spinned around to face Bokuto. "Look, I really want to," Bokuto says taking Akaashi face in his hand so he could stare the omega in the face. "Since the day I meet you, I've been dreaming about the day of having you beneath me," he says making Akaashi's breath hiked up in desire. "But I promised to wait until you are ready. Until you want me. I don't want you to think that you are obligated to have sex with me since we are married," Bokuto said scanning Akaashi's face.

Akaashi breath out a sign of relief and laid his hand above Bokuto's. "What if I told you," Akaashi began licking his lips finding them dry. "That I been anticipating on the day were I would finally be yours," he whispered looking at Bokuto behind his eyelashes.

Bokuto eyes widen and he pulled Akaashi forwards and once again kissed him. This time however, the kiss was slow as if Bokuto was mapping Akaashi's lips in memory. The alpha licked at Akaashi's lips asking for an entrance and the omega parted his lips inviting him in. Bokuto tasted like citrus, it was bitter but Akaashi found himself being addicted to the taste. Akashi tasted like a freshly cut peach, sweet.

Bokuto broke the kiss and Akaashi voiced out his disappointment with a whine. "Lets wait until we arrive to Fukurodoni," Bokuto says touching foreheads with Akaashi. "We need to go soon. Everyone is waiting for us." Bokuto needed to calm down, he couldn't loose his composer and scare Akaashi away.

Akaashi nodded his head in agreement. He still needed to pack his luggage. "Fine, what time will we be leaving?" Akaashi asked.

"I'll have someone pick you up," Bokuto says pecking Akaashi's cheek before leaving the omega.

Akaashi was once again left with the feeling of yearning. He wanted more. He wanted to touch Bokuto strong body as well as be touched by Bokuto's heavy and rough hands. He wanted to see Bokuto in all his glory as well as to be seen by Bokuto's observant eyes. He wanted Bokuto to stay true to his words and ravish and impregnate the omega.


	6. The Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with my AP classes. I honestly regret taking 4 of them in the same time. Anyways here you guys go.   
> P.s I feel like this chapter is all over the place. I've been gathering my thoughts so I can write a chapter about Bokuto's background.   
> I have another Poll Question: Should Kenma's and Kuro's Baby Be Named---   
> Tsubaki(Girl): camellia flower  
> Aya(Girl): an angel who knows magic  
> Kazu(Boy): the first one  
> Shinobu(unisex): a person who endures all

Its been two days since Akaashi left his home to travel to Fukurodoni.   
They left at midnight. Every omega were divided to fit in three separate carriages. Bokuto had admitted that he had planned a separate carriage for Akaashi but it got occupied by the presents so Akaashi ended up riding with Kenma, Hinata and Yaku. The Alpha's rode on their horses.

It was morning the sun rising when there was scuffling outside the carriage. The whining of horses and the sudden stop had Kenma with his head up, sniffing the air. Hinata visibly flinched and Yaku held a dagger in his hand, moving towards the door. Akaashi didn't know how to react in the situation, the best he could do was place a comforting hand on Hinata who looked frighten.

When there was a bang on his side of the carriage, Akaashi jumped up. The smell of blood filled the air and finally Akaashi reacted. He desperately wanted to hide away and voice out his fear but he had a new roll to play. He was no longer a young lord who was shield of the outside world.

When a small whine escaped Kenma, Akaashi shifted the best he could with Hinata clutching his arm and grabbed hold of Kenma's small hand. Akaashi started to purr softly letting out warm and gentle pheromones that both omega's responded too. He stayed like that with Hinata buried in his arm, and Kenma holding his hand until a certain black haired Alpha peeked his head into the door.

"Its all safe know," Kuro says directing his attention to his pregnant omega. "You guys should go outside and stretch your feet. Bokuto doesn't want to make frequent stop in case more enemy show up," Kuro said opening the door.

"Where's Lev?" Yaku was the first one outside the door, looking at his surroundings and his tall mate.

"He's safe," Kuro reassured nodding to the direction Lev was. When Yaku saw that his mate was alright he focused on the situation.

"Kuro, maybe Kenma should stay in there for a little while until..." Yaku trailed off pointing at the bodies that were scattered around. There were only five bodies so it would be easy to move the carcasses.

Kuro nodded his head. Kenma was sensitive to certain smells and the smell of blood made Kenma nausea's as well as paranoid. "It be quick, Akaashi maybe you should stay inside too," Kuro suggests. Akaashi wasn't used to the violence or the dangers Bokuto and his man encountered in a daily basis.

Akaashi nodded his head in refusal. He wanted to be part of Bokuto's world. Plus he hasn't seen the Alpha since he last left his bedroom. "No, I.." Akaashi began getting off the carriage to be greeted by a bloody body by his feet. Akaashi felt bail rise in his throat and blood intruded his nose. He swallowed, pushing back the bail and and cleared his throat. Akaashi felt respect and cautious towards Lev and Yamamoto who picked the limp bodies as if they were dolls. He was also questioning Ennochita parenting because his son, Rio was outside and didn't even acknowledge the dead bodies.

"Its something we are all used too," Kuro says softly as if he was reading Akaashi's mind. "Less than a year ago, Fukurodoni was at war with itself," Kuro reminded.

Akaashi nodded his head. "Where's Bokuto?" Akaashi asked. He scanned the area but the Alpha was nowhere to be seen.

"He went ahead to scout." Akaashi tried to push his disappointment away. "Bokuto, isn't someone who sits and wait. He is a man of action," Kuro said gently as he saw Akaashi's crest fallen face.

Kuro was impressed by how easily Akaashi adapted to the environment and his efforts of being the head omega. "I know," Akaashi replies walking ahead. "Make sure everyone eats, we don't know when we will stop. Also, make sure there is a supply of water in each carriage," Akaashi added remembering Kenma request for water even now and then.

"I'll ask Yamamoto to gather some men to hunt," Kuro says. He already planned to feed the group before Akaashi said anything.

Akaashi stared hard and long at the last lingering corpse that remained. The man was young, around their age if not a little younger. He looked normal nothing about him looked dangerous. "Kuro, who attacked us?" Akaashi asks as Lev picked up the dead boy. Akaashi saw that his clothes was big and dirty.

Kuro stayed silent for a moment, debating. Should he tell Akaashi the truth or shrug it off and tell him to wait until they've arrived to Fukurodoni. "They were puppets," Kuro said.

"Puppets," Akaashi echoed. To him puppets were toys stuffed in hay or cotton.

"They are people who live in Mills owned by Nobles or anyone with money," Kuro says. "The Nobles would breed an omega, alpha, or beta to see if their offspring would have desirable traits. Judging by their characteristics or second gender they would be put under a category and will be sold. Theses man were just throwaways from a failed experiment," Kuro explains effortlessly.

Akaashi has heard about this mills in books but he had thought they were false. Put in there to make the history of the realm dramatic. To think that there were people living in cages only to be breed. Even if they did exists the last record of the mills dates back twenty years ago, before Akaashi was born. "I thought they were all shut down," Akaashi says his eyebrow knitted together.

Kuro ruffles his hair, "This part of the realm has no rules. The land is drenched in poverty. The rich folks do what they please and since there is a shortage of food, water, shelter most people will enlist themselves as puppets. Parents will sell their children to support the rest of the family," Kuro explained. "I'll go and set up the hunt," Kuro says wanting to avoid any further questions. The dark haired alpha also didn't want to remember the small cages or the smell of piss and shit. He could still picture the round smug faces of the Nobleman who stared back at him as they sneered at him.   
.  
.  
.  
By sunset it was time to set out again. Not once did Bokuto showed up, not even to eat and Akaashi grew worried at Bokuto's disappearance. But the rest of the group continued on. "We are heading into the forest. Once we are out we should be able to see Fukurodoni," Kenma says as the carriage trotted on.

Akaashi said nothing. He wasn't giving Kenma his full attention since he was still worried about Bokuto. Did the alpha encounter more assassins. Did he start to regret marrying Akaashi.

"Bokuto always disappears. Before we would all panic thinking that he had abandoned us. He was the reason why we all stayed together. But when we need him the most he would always reappear and save us all over again," Kenma says noticing Akaashi's anxiousness. This time Akaashi heard everything that came out the petite omega's mouth.

"There was this one time that I thought I wad gonna die from starvation but bwaaaaaa Bokuto showed up with a casket of food and he let us eat as much as we wanted," Hinata added excitedly moving his hands to be more dramatic.

"Akaashi, Bokuto won't always be here. He's an idiot who always puts himself in danger. But he will always come back," Kenma told him as his hand settle on top of his stomach.

Akaashi knew that Bokuto won't only belong to him from the very start. He was a King whose priority laid with his Kingdom and the common well of his people. Bokuto also had his friends who he cherished so Akaashi knew from the very beginning that he needed to be independent. But the absence of Bokuto was taking a toll of Akaashi, all the omega wanted was some reassurance. Not from Kenma or Kuro but from Bokuto. Akaashi wants to hear Bokuto's luscious words and wants to feel his cold hands in his skin. But he needed to be patient. He needed to be the roots that supported a large and extraordinary tree.

"I know," Akaashi replied as he payed attention to the forest around him. He listened to the ruffling of leaves and breaking of branches to tune out the absence of Bokuto. He continued to listen at the wind until it coaxed him to close his eyes and fall asleep.   
.  
.  
.  
He was waken up by a excited orange head omega. "Akaaashi we are here," Hinata said shaking at Akaashi's shoulder.

Akaashi woke up startled by cheering and claps that echoed outside the carriage. He peeked through the window to see hundreds of unknown faces smiling and clapping. Many flowers were thrown and Akaashi felt excited to be in Fukurodoni. "They are all celebrating their Queen's arrival," Kenma says as small smile formed in his face. He was happy to be home.

As they continued their way home, more and more people showed up, welcoming them back. Some walked right along the Alpha's to offer than food, water, sweets. Akaashi has never been welcomed so sweetly.

It took an hour or so to finally arrive. The sound of gates opening was music to the tired omega's, especially for Kenma. They came to a stop and Kuro opened the door. "Welcome home, Akaashi," Kuro says extending his hand to help the omega out of the carriage.

Akaashi was greeted by a magnificent garden and the chirping of birds. The palace stood nice and tall. It looked rather new and Akaashi soaked it all in. Rio ran past him with Ennochita at toll laughing at his son foolishness. The laughter and the happy chatter made Akaashi feel at home. "Lets go in," Kuro says leading the way in.

The omega stepped into a bright lit room with beautiful marbled tiles that sparkled under the light. The room was large and it had two different staircase leading in opposite direction. Everything was beautiful not a single flaw was in the room. Pots of plants littered the room to fill in the large room. "Akaashi, Kenma will lead you into your room," Kuro said as he brought in the personal suitcase that Akaashi put together.

"Do you want to eat, bath? We had a long journey so you should rest peacefully," Kenma says as he leaned into Kuro who hugged the omega from behind. It was such an intimate act and Akaashi turned away.

"A bath would be nice," Akaashi said. He had worn the same gown for the journey and he noticed how dirty he felt.

Kuro pecked the top of Kenma's head, "I'll tell the maids to bring the water up," Kuro says letting go of Kenma.

"Come I'll lead you to the room," Kenma says walking towards the left staircase. Akaashi had expected to be led into the first floor but they continued on. "This floor is for your private maids. They will serve directly under you," Kenma says. Akaashi took a glance and saw a hall with many windows. They continued to walk up the staircase and was led into another floor, "this one is for important guests or for soldiers who seek refugee," Kenma said and continued on. "Each floor has its own private bathroom and some bedrooms are linked with its own bathroom. Of course all bedroom are large enough for servants and guest to have a king bed, a closet, drawers and a desk," Kenma says as they continued on. "If one of the guests or servants lack something or they simply want new furniture or to personalize their room all they need to to do is put in a request. Suga and Ennochita would usually see to their demands and the well being of the palace," Kenma explained. They passed another floor, "this one is empty, its for you to fill in in the future with Bokuto," Kenma hinted not staring at the blush that formed in Akaashi's cheek.

Kenma was sure that Akaashi wasn't as pure when they first meet. In their wedding day Akaashi smelled like Bokuto. "This floor belonged only to Bokuto but now it belongs to you too," Kenma says. "I've never seen whats inside the other rooms. I only know where the master bedroom is the bathroom, and Bokuto's private office," Kenma says as they walked into the floor. The hall was long and wide, unlike the entrance hall the floor was made out of dark wooden tile. "The master bedroom is in the west wing and Bokuto's office is the North wing," Kenma told him. "This is the master bedroom," Kenma says. They stopped in front of large double door. Kenma opened them with a little effort.

When the door finally opened Akaashi was swept by Bokuto's scent. The smokey, wooden pine scent was welcomed by Akaashi who breathed it in. Allowing the scent to fill his lungs and spread in every corner of his body. The room was large, bigger than his own room and bathroom combined together. A large bed was in center of the room pushed into the further wall. A fireplace was inside the room too, Akaashi had one in his old home too put it was never put to use since all they experienced was warmth all year along. A beautiful glassed door was in the room that Akaashi guessed lead to the balcony.

"I suppose you want to bath in this bathroom, huh?" Kenma asked opening the door that lead to the bathroom that was linked to the bedroom. It was spacious, the toilet and sink was in one side of the room while a oval tub was in the other side of the room. The floor was made out with white marble while the wall were made out of wooden tiles. There was a large mirror in one wall that made it seem as there was a missing wall.

"Yes, this bath will be alright," Akaashi agreed as he ran a hand over the soft fabric of a white towel that were stacked neatly

"All the supplies will be in that drawer," Kenma says as he opened one of the drawers. "Shampoo, candles, scented soap, towel, bathrobes," Kenma listed as he scanned through the products.

"Excuse me," a small timid voice said. "The water is ready," the voice continued on.

"Come in, Kaori," Kenma says.

A tall beta came in. She had blond hair that was neatly tied into a ponytail. She carried buckets and carefully placed them in the ground. "Hello, My lady," she said directing it at Akaashi as she bowed. "I'll be serving you until you find your hand maid," she says.

"Thank you Kaori," Akaashi said pleased by her kind and polite introduction.

"Shall I fill in the tub for you?" Kaori asked.

"Yes please," Akaashi accepted.

"Akaashi, do you need help bathing or..." Kenma asked unsure. He has heard that many young masters were spoiled and needed help with simple task such as bathing, putting on clothes, and so on.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," Akaashi says to both Kenma and Kaori who finished filling the bath.

"Then I'll take my leave," Kaori says bowing once again. "Kenma-san shall I prepare water for you too?" Kaori asked noticing how tired the pregnant omega looked.

"Yes please, ask Kuro to help you with the buckets," Kenma says rubbing his stomach.

"Of course," Kaori replied taking her leave.

"Kenma," Akaashi started not knowing how to ask the question. "Where are you staying?" Akaashi asked lightly not wanting to sound offensive.

"Here at the palace," Kenma replied sitting down at the lounge chair. His feet were killing him. Akaashi looked at Kenma who was staring at his feet and notice how swollen and red they were. Kenma was pregnant and he just came back from a stiff journey only to climb numerous stair ways. Akaashi took of his gown and was left with his undergarments before retrieving a spare bucket and filling it with water. "You don't have too," Kenma says trying to stop Akaashi from grabbing his leg.

"Kenma you look dead in your feet, and I am pretty sure you need a break before climbing back down," Akaashi said sternly as he took off Kenma sandals before placing his feet into the bucket of warm water. Kenma let out a relived sign and nestled more into the chair, his perfect posture he had since meeting Akaashi left as he allowed himself to slump. "Here," Akaashi pressed handling Kenma a small warm towel while leaving a dry large one at his feet.

Kenma gladly accepted the warm towel and wiped his face. He felt gross and dirty which was making him feel uncomfortable. "If I realized earlier how tired you looked I would had insisted on showering together or I would had asked someone else show me around," Akaashi says as he passed another damp towel to Kenma. "I'm just more comfortable around you since you are the only omega I know," Akaashi blabbered on.

Kenma hummed his eyes studying Akaashi. He was honestly jealous, Akaashi was lean and looked so free without his gown. While Kenma had a bulging chest and stomach that felt restricted with the sticky clothing he had on for the past three days. "It's fine Akaashi," Kenma replied moving around to find a better comfortable position to lay on.

"Here," Akaashi says getting out a bathrobe from the drawers. "If you want I could help you out of the gown and you could wear the robe," Akaashi offered. He could only imagine how uncomfortable Kenma was. Although Akaashi was not pregnant he felt completely exhausted.

Kenma was surprised how considerate and perceiving Akaashi was. "Yes, that will be fine," Kenma agreed wanted to free himself from the dress that probably reeked. During the ride Kenma found himself lactating at night and was to shy to ask for help. Kenma lifted himself out of the chair and Akaashi gave him a helping hand with unlacing the gown form behind. If it was any other day Kenma would feel insecure with his new and developing body but he was too sore to care.

Akaashi tried not to stare at the Kenma swollen stomach. It looked weird in a amazing kind of way. Akaashi was honestly surprised that a baby was growing in someone so small. Akaashi smelled the sweet but sour scent before he saw it. A clear but cream colored liquid was dribbling out of Kenma's swollen nipples. Akaashi wanted to wince at how painful it looked. "Wait there," Akaashi ordered before leaving the bathroom. Kenma did what he was told, to tired to complain and remained still. When Akaashi came back with a white spread sheet he knew that he wouldn't need to wait to bath.

Akaashi put the sheet into the water creating a small seat that would support Kenma's back. "Can you take off your underwear by yourself?" Akaashi asked as he placed soap, shampoo and towels close by.

If Kenma wasn't tired he would refuse to bath with someone other than Kuro but his whole body was sore. "Yes," Kenma says lowering his underwear as far as he could and then used his legs to take them off completely. Kenma was embarrassed that he was the only one naked and that milk was still leaking from his breast but Akaashi put no attention to that matter.

"Here," Akaashi says offering his hand so Kenma could get in. Kenma used Akaashi to balance himself and sat down on the cushion makeshift that Akaashi made. Kenma signed out in relief when he felt his limbs relax under the hot water. Kenma closed his eyes at the peaceful feeling before cracking one eye open to look at Akaashi who sat by the tub.

"Aren't you coming in?" Kenma asked. There was enough space to fit three people in.

"Won't you be uncomfortable?" Akaashi says. He has known Kenma for a little amount of time but he knew that the omega was reserved.

"Akaashi just get in. It's your bath after all," Kenma said moving his feet to the side as an indication. Akaashi hesitantly got up and removed his underwear before slipping in the tub. The water felt so nice and refreshing on the skin. "Everyone is staying in the palace, it was a request from Bokuto... Except for Tanaka and his family," Kenma says replying the question that Akaashi asked earlier. "All of the mated partners live separate from the palace, and the un mated live here under Bokuto's protection," Kenma further elaborated.

"Why would Bokuto ask you guys to stay?" Akaashi says without thinking.

"He didn't want you to feel alone, he's going to be busy with paper work and the needs of the kingdom. He's going to be busier than ever when the realm is on verge of war." Akaashi hadn't thought that the war was actual going to happen. "Plus it a welcomed invitation for us mated omega's. Its more soothing to be surrounded with other omega's while our mates are off to work," Kenma says remembering the last time he was alone when Kuro left for two weeks. He had been so sure that he could last being alone but being alone in a big house can take effect, if Hinata hadn't arrived when he did, Kenma would had been more touch starved.

Akaaashi didn't reply instead he started to wash his hair with the shampoo he got out of the drawer. He passed it to Kenma so the pregnant omega wouldn't need to move so much. Akaashi scrubbed his scalp wanting the scent of dirt to leave his body. He rinsed it off from the water on the bucket instead of the tub. Akaashi then looked at Kenma who was lathering his hair with shampoo.

Kenma looked so much matured than him, even if they were the same age. Something about Kenma was more seductive and sensual, Akaashi wasn't just saying it because Kenma was mated. The petit omega also grabbed water from the separate bucket, showing his breast that Akaashi focused on. "I can feel you staring you know," Kenma says as he leaned back into the tub. The top of his chest and his stomach submerged above the water.

Akaashi blushed but continue to look at Kenma. "I've never seen a pregnant omega before," Akaashi said.

Kenma hummed. He remembered when Ennochita was pregnant. The beta was the center of attention. Everyone was pampering him and looking at him. Ennochita took it all in. The beta's pregnancy agreed with his body. Ennochita glowed, and became more and more happier as the weeks passed. But Kenma's pregnancy was different, it had taken a great toll on his body. He had an never ending urge to puke, his eye bags became darker and his skin duller. He got exhausted easily and yet he couldn't get a decent night of sleep.

"You'll experience it soon enough," Kenma replied as he stood up and grabbed the soap bar. He started scrubbing his body not caring that Akaashi was looking at him. Once he was clean he tried to get out of the tub by himself but Akaashi soon got up and helped him.

Akaashi also scrubbed his body with the scented soap that smelled like lavender. Kenma had already dried his hair and put on a bathrobe and settled back into the lounge chair.

"My lady," a voice called out from the outside.

Akaashi hurriedly tied his bathrobes and went out. "Coming!" he called out as he rushed to open the bedroom door. Kaori was there with his luggage. "Thank you Kaori," Akaashi says taking the luggage and placing it in top of the large bed.

"My lady, is Kenma still here?" Kaori asked as she peered through the room looking for the pregnant omega. "I waited for Kuro to arrive, he went out on a small errand and he just came back," Kaori explained.

"Kaori come in," Akaashi invited. "And please just call me Akaashi," he says. He still wasn't used to being called my lady. Whenever Kaori called him that it reminded him of his mother. "And Kenma is resting in the bathroom," Akaashi says as he laid out his night gown on the bed.

Kaori went to the bathroom to find Kenma fast asleep in the lounge chair with his nose and chine tucked into the bathrobe. He looked so peaceful that Kaori hesitated to wake him up. She knew how much Kenma suffered from lack of sleep. A tap in her shoulder caught her attention, Akaashi had a finger to his mouth and they both moved back into the bedroom.

"Let him sleep for now," Akaashi said. "and ask Kuro to come to carry Kenma down," Akaashi added remembering Kenma's swollen feet.

"Certainty, my lady," Kaori says with a small smile as she rushed out of the bedroom and back down.

By the time Kuro arrived Akaashi had already changed into his night gown and had his night robe on to cover up. Kuro's hair was flattened down and he looked like he just bath, a small grin formed in Akaashi's face. He looked so much older and serious without his wild and untamed hair. "I was going to apologize for bathing with Kenma, but I don't feel so sorry anymore," Akaashi mused as Kuro stepped into the room.

"I see you already made yourself right at home," Kuro replied as his eyes wandered around the room. Akaashi had neatly placed his suitcase besides a big closet drawer. "Did you already placed your clothes inside?"

"No, I don't want to impose any further than I already did," Akaashi says biting his tongue to not ask Kuro about Bokuto's whereabouts.

"Nonsense, Bokuto has no sense about personal space," Kuro says chuckling as fond memories.

Akaashi didn't press any further instead he led Kuro into the bathroom where Kenma was still resting. Kuro couldn't believe that Kenma bath with Akaashi. Kenma was always antisocial and didn't feel comfortable with anyone but Kuro. Especially now that Kenma was expecting, he became so much reserved and was self conscious around other people even with Kuro. Yet, Kuro was seeing Kenma in a deep sleep in a lounge chair with a blanket covering his small body. "I didn't want to wake him, he looked so tired," Akaashi says stepping away from Kenma to allow Kuro to be near his mate.

Kuro attentively went to his mate, kneeling down on one feet to gently pat Kenma in his head, rousing him out of sleep. Kenma peeked one eye up to see his mate face near his own, sleepily he lifted one small hand and rested it on Kuro's cheeks. Kuro leaned into the warm touch "lets go to bed," Kuro says standing up and picking Kenma up. The omega said nothing instead he buried his head into Kuro's chest and rested his hands in top of his swelling stomach. "Thank you, Akaashi," Kuro says as he made his way out of the room with Kenma in his arms. Kuro could tell by Kenma's breathing that the omega was going back to sleep. "Dinner will be served more later on, I'll tell Kaori to inform you," Kuro said leaving the room completely.

Akaashi looked at the door the pair left wondering if he too would develop a strong relationship with Bokuto. He signed feeling exhaustion leak into his bones. Akaashi took off his robe and went to bed burying his face into the soft pillows. The white silk sheets smelled like the Alpha who Akaashi missed. With deep breaths he went to sleep burying his body under the sheets and basked on the gentle and warm feeling.  
.  
.  
.  
Akaashi woke up startled. He felt his breath heighten and the sense of panic washed over him when he didn't recognize the room. He made himself take deep long breaths, and made his mind go blank. By the amount of light that swept in the room, Akaashi could tell that it was close to sundown. He slowly got up, stretching his muscles from the long nap and got out a new gown to wear.

He knew that Kaori was suppose to come get him when dinner is ready but, Akaashi had grown tired of waiting. Once he was properly clothed he made his way downstairs. When he made his way to the entrance room he stopped in his track. A little boy was playing on the last step of the stairs. The boy kept playing with his wooden horse, not noticing Akaashi. The omega was about to crouch down to talk to the boy but he felt a strong presence that froze him at the spot.

His instincts screamed at him to get the boy and hide but he was rooted at the spot. Not of fear but because he only felt such a powerful presence before and it belonged to a certain white and black haired alpha. But as the presence came closer, Akaashi knew that it didn't belong to his partner.

A man with a shaven head and strong built came to view. When Akaashi saw his icy grey ice, he almost let out a startled gasp by how primal and intimidating the man looked. The man walked closer until he was face to face with Akaashi, but he didn't even acknowledge the omega. Instead he picked up the small child in his arms. Akaashi was confused when he saw Rio, he was certain that Rio would had said something to him but as he stared at the child closer, he notice that he was not Rio because the boy that the stranger carried had one eye grey and the other one brown.

"You must be Keiji," the man said startling Akaashi.

Akaashi gave his attention to the man. "Yes, and you are...?" he asked although he already had an idea who the person was.

"Tanaka Ryunosuke," the alpha introduced confirming Akaashi's guess. Tanaka took a step back observing the omega. Akaashi looked fragile and kind, he had an innocent look. Tanaka wouldn't had guessed that Bokuto would had picked such a delicate thing as his mate. Tanaka would had thought that Bokuto's mate would be strong, hot headed, someone that could lead, someone who wouldn't be easily broken.

Yet a fragile omega who probably never faced any hardship was the person Bokuto chose. Akaashi fought with his instincts that were telling him to look at the ground while Tanaka studied him. Instead Akaashi did the same and took a long look at the alpha. Akaashi notice that there was a raggedy long scar at the edge of Tanaka's left eyebrow. "So you are the person who Bokuto chose as his mate," Tanaka said.

"And you are Ennochita's mate," Akaashi says not knowing how to respond at the statement.

At the mention of Ennochita the child in Tanaka's arms started to say "mama," in a cute way that had the alpha chuckling. "That's right," he replied to his son and Akaashi.

"I didn't know Ennochita had another son, other than Rio," Akaashi says as he looked at the boy again. He looked exactly like Rio, the only difference was the eyes and that the child in Tanaka's arm had one side of his hair trimmed of, leaving his hair swept perfectly on the other side.

"That because, this one is the mischievous one out of the two. Chikara can't keep up with this one," Tanaka explained gleefully.

"That's because he has the same endless energy as his farther," a voice ranged out catching all of their attention. Ennochita came with Rio trailing after him but when Rio caught sight of his father, he ran to him, hugging one of Tanaka's leg. "Akaashi, I was about to get you," the beta greeted.

Tanaka put down the boy and he also hugged Tanaka's leg. "Boys, come introduce yourselves," Tanaka says pushing them gently in front.

The boy with two different colored eyes was first. "I'm Rei, how do you do?" the boys says stumbling at his words which made Akaashi smile at the boys confidence.

"I'm Rio, nice to meet you," Rio says smoothlessly.

Ennochita and Tanaka looked at their sons proudly, smiling at their small introductions. Akaashi leaned down to their eye level. "I'm Akaashi, Its a pleasure to meet you both, " he says.

"Hello," they said simultaneously.

"Go wash your hands, its almost time for dinner," Ennochita says ruffling at their hair affectionately. The boys ran into the direction of the kitchen leaving the adults. "Lets go," Ennochita invited leading the way.

Akaashi fallowed them into a large room, it was spacious with candles littering the place. It had chairs crowding the room and small glassed tables. Hinata was there sitting in a large chair chatting away with another omega who looked tired. When Hinata notice them enter he greeted them cheerfully.

Tanaka sat down on a small leather sofa near the tired looking omega. Ennochita settled at his mate side. "Akaashi please sit," the omega said. Akaashi kept scanning the room, there was a beautiful piano and harp in the corner of the room and two large chairs that Akaashi guessed belonged to him and Bokuto. "Akaashi this is Nishinoya," Ennochita introduced.

Akaashi heard about Nishinoya before, he was the omega who lost his mate and the omega who Tanaka was pursuing. Akaashi looked at Nishinoya, the omega looked dull, with large, darken eye bags. "Pleasure to meet you Nishinoya," Akaashi said gently.

"Likewise," Nishinoya replied with a small voice.

Akaashi wondered if Ennoshita had a grudge against Nishinoya. The little omega was a target of Tanaka to become his mate. Not only that but it was biology for an alpha and omega to be attracted to each other. But Ennochita showed no bitterness towards the omega.

"The table is ready," Kaori announced.

Everyone stood up walking to the kitchen, the dinning hall was grand with a huge table in the center. Kuro and Kema were there already, sipping on water. Kuro smiled at Akaashi and the omega was a little relieved to see Kuro and Kenma both. The pregnant omega looked refreshed and well rested. Kuro sat up scooting out a chair for Akaashi to sit on. "Hello," Akaashi greeted the black haired alpha.

"Yo," Kuro replies back. "I hope you like lamb," the alpha says as he made his way back to Kenma. Servants came out placing the food in front of them. "Akaashi do you want wine?" The alpha asked as he sipped on his own. Everyone was drinking wine except for Kenma and the boys who sat in between their parents.

Akaashi was only allowed to drink wine in special occasions. His parents thought that an omega shouldn't indulge in such behavior, but Akaashi did find the rich substance delicious. "Yes please," Akaashi said. At once a servant was at his side with a fancy glassed cup and the bottle of wine.

Everyone ate until they were stuffed. Akaashi was surprised by how much Kenma ate and how loud the group was. Back home, dinner was always quite, there was nothing to talk about. "How was the wedding?" Tanaka asked as they ate carrot cake for dessert. Everyone stared at Akaashi expecting him to reply. They all laughed when they saw the omega busy stuffing the sweet substance in his mouth.

Akaashi turned red in embarrassment but still continued to swallow the cake. "It was beautiful; It kinda felt like it was a dream by the whiteness and the sweet fragrance of the flowers," Akaashi recalled vividly. Akaashi smiles when he remembered Bokuto standing in top of some white petals. "I never would had imagined that my wedding would play out so perfectly," Akaashi ended.

"It better had been perfect. I busted my ass to make sure everything was to your liking," Kuro huffed out. Akaashi snorted out a reply remembering the countless of time he and Kuro clashed. The alpha was so determined to have his taste in style in the wedding but Akaashi had to admit if he were the sole planner, his wedding would had been pure white.

"It sounds like the opposite of yours Kenma," Tanaka ponder.

Ennochita let out a snicker, "completely opposite," Ennochita says. "Kenma's wedding was more like a red theme party."

"He even wore a red wedding dress."

The dinner went on with the gang bickering with each other. Kuro made sure on telling Akaashi embarrassing stories about the group as well as sharing embarrassing moments of Akaashi.

It seemed as Kuro and the group put on a mask when they were in Akaashi's home. They were polite and always looked ready to spring to action at any given moment. But here they were cussing uncontrollably without a care in the world.

As the night proceed one by one everyone left. Tanka and Ennochita were the first to take their leave. Rio and Rei were both resting peacefully against Ennochita chest. Akaashi wasn't surprised when Nishinoya picked up one of the boys and fallowed Tanaka out of the house. Next was Yaku and Lev, Yamamoto and his mate soon fallowed. One by one they left until it was only Kuro, Kenma and Akaashi.

"I plan on taking you to the city," Kuro says leaning into the cushioned chair. "Kenma wants to go buy knitting supplies."

"Knitting supplies?"

"Yes, I want to knit more clothes for the baby," Kenma says looking down at his stomach fondly.

"I'll love to go," Akaashi said trying to ignore the storm that threaten to erupt. Akaashi couldn't help but think that it should be Bokuto who should be planning on taking him around the city. Showing him his favorite places to visit and so on. It would be almost a week since Akaashi seen Bokuto and the omega wanted to see the alpha.

"Then we will take our leave," Kuro says getting up alongside Kenma. "Kaori will take you to your room," Kuro says signalling to Kaori who had begun to clean up the dirty plates.

"Goodnigh Akaashi," Kenma says as the pair disappeared.

Kaori came to his side holding a gas lamp. Akaashi said nothing as he fallowed Kaori up the stairs. He missed home, he missed Yuki who was a friend more than a servant. He missed Yamaguchi.

They entered the large room. It was to big for only one person and it somehow made Akaashi feel lonely. "I'll prepare the bed for you," Kaori said.

Akaashi nodded his head absent minded and began to undress himself in order to change into his night gown. "My lady, do you need assistance with anything else?" Kaori asked when she finished her task.

The bed had a thicker blanket in top that lay perfectly undone so Akaashi could go straight to bed without any hassle. Light white curtains float around the bed. "No I'm fine Kaori, thank you," Akaashi says.

"Than may you have sweet dreams," Kaori says leaving the room, shutting the wooden door behind her.

Akaashi let out a deep sigh and went under the covers. They felt unfamiliar but it wasn't a bad feeling. Akaashi noticed how big the bed truly was and how quite the room was. It took him a while before he finally went to sleep.   
.  
.  
.  
Bokuto arrived in the dead of night. No sound was heard except for the gentle sound of people breathing. When he arrived to his room he was taken back when he saw a figure nuzzling into the bed.

The sight was unfamiliar and strange. It's been years since he had someone waiting for him. Bokuto crept closer and stared down at the slim figure who hiding under the gray sheets. Akaashi looked so peaceful and calm, Bokuto could almost envy the omega who had no problem falling asleep. But there was no way that he could think ill about Akaash.

Bokuto was clueless on how to treat Akaashi. The omega was raised properly and came from a good family. He wasn't like the rest who had a lifetime of suffering.

Bokuto sighed opening the door to the balcony and went out to watch the starry night. Bokuto felt best when he was surrounded by darkness and coldness. The harsh chilled winds from outside was welcomed by Bokuto. However, the cold air was unwelcome by Akaashi who woke up by it.

Akaashi slowly rose from bed noticing the opened door. A small amount of light swept into the room. The omega slowly got up and walked to the door, stopping when he saw Bokuto's back. The alpha was aware that he was being looked at but it didn't affect him. Akaashi stared beyond Bokuto and looked at the view ahead of him. He gasped when he saw the moon being reflected by the ocean. It was a breath taking sight.

Akaashi was so amazed and baffled. He must of been to tired to not hear the sound of waves when he first arrived in the room. It was beautiful but the cold wind quickly woke him from his daze. Akaashi walked to Bokuto resting a gentle hand in top of his broad shoulder. Bokuto felt strong and cold underneath his hand.

"Come to bed," Akaashi coaxed leaning into Bokuto body wanting to share his warmth.

Bokuto tensed when Akaashi suddenly put his body against his own. He knew nothing would happen between them tonight, after all Bokuto had a lot of explaining to do. But the feeling of having Akaashi against him made Bokuto's mind go to overdrive.

"Come to bed," Akaashi repeated more urgently again leaning away from Bokuto. Akaashi didn't want to be rejected. His heart skipped a beat when Bokuto finally faced him. The alpha looked tired.

Bokuto allowed himself to be led by Akaashi. He followed the omega into the room, gazing at Akaashi's slim, long legs. Bokuto realized that Akaashi was wearing his night gown and shamelessly continued to look at the omega's slim figure.

When they reached the bed, Akaashi stepped aside to let Bokuto in first. Once the alpha was tucked inside, Akaashi crawled in. It was awkward. Akaashi has never slept with an alpha before and Bokuto has never been in bed with an omega without sexual purposes.

But when Akaashi slightly leaned in closer until there hands touched under the covers, the awkward tension lifted. Bokuto grabbed hold of Akaashi's hand, giving a gentle and reassuring squeeze before he laid an arm across Akaashi's waist and brought him closer to him.

Akaashi let out a startled yelp before he layed his head in top of Bokuto's chest. Nuzzling in and breathing in the alpha scent. Bokuto tighten his hold on Akaashi's waist and also breathed in the calming scent. In no time the pair warmed up and fell asleep by the gentle touch's.


	7. Knowing Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and sorry for the long wait!!  
> I've been collecting my thought so I can write Bokuto's background as well as some of the characters. I want the characters stories to be connected to Bokuto's.  
> Also I want to thank everyone who answered my poll question!!

It's been a few days since Akaashi and Bokuto first slept together and the omega learned new things about Bokuto.

The first one being that the alpha had trouble falling asleep. More than once, Akaashi had felt Bokuto toss around the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. When the alpha gave up he would leave the bed and go outside. Bokuto seemed to prefer being outside, under the open sky. At times he would remain out there gazing at the sea. It was Akaashi's task to bring Bokuto back in with gentle touches and nuzzling. Akaashi would often rest his head on top Bokuto's chest, pinning him down, giving him no choice but stay still and fall asleep.

The second being that Bokuto woke up early. Akaashi was always greeted with the same sight every time he wakes up. Bokuto out of bed and changing clothes. Akaashi would always see red and white scars on Bokuto's back before he put on a shirt. The first time Akaashi saw them, he let out a gasp letting Bokuto know what he saw. The alpha didn't acknowledge him, Bokuto just continued to button up his shirt but when he was done he gave Akaashi a small smile. The omega felt his throat constricting when Bokuto gave him that smile because it didn't reach his eyes.

The third thing Akaashi learned was that Bokuto would randomly disappear and reappear.

The fourth thing Akaashi learned about Bokuto was the alpha was straightforward. He didn't waste any time and said everything as it is. Akaashi saw this happen during dinner.

"Nishinoya, isn't it about time to accept Tanaka?" It was so sudden that everyone left the table except for Bokuto, Tanaka, and Ennochita. Akaashi was so confused, he didn't know whether to follow everyone else out or to stay. In the end, he reacted too slowly giving him no other choice but to stay.

"More than a year has gone by since Asahi's death and it is time for you to stop grieving and move on with your life," Bokuto said gently.

Silence filled the room making Akaashi uncomfortable. "Bokuto is right, Nishinoya," Ennochita says.

Akaashi was surprised that Ennochita was determined for Nishinoya and Tanaka to mate. Wouldn't the beta want to keep Tanaka to himself? Didn't he see Nishinoya as a threat?

"You are asking me to let another alpha to claim me," Nishinoya spoke quietly. The side of neck suddenly hurt, his bond mark was slowly fading.

"Tanaka isn't another Alpha. He was your best friend," Ennochita reminded gently feeling sudden guilt for something that happened years ago.

"I don't..." Nishinoya started as memories raced through his head. "I'm not ready yet."

"Why are you so against having Tanaka bond you?" Ennochita snapped. His anger was raising and his patience was running low. "Is he not good enough for you?" The beta asked leaning in challenging Nishinoya to offend his mate. "Do you still hold a grudge against us?"

"You're wrong!" Nishinoya quickly defended. A light spark was back in his eyes. Tanaka watched immerse, waiting for Ennochita to urge him on.

"Then what exactly is it?" Ennochita further question. "Is it me, can you not bear creating a bond with me?" The beta asked scared for the reply. Either way, if Nishinoya did decide to bond with Tanaka. Ennochita would still be with Tanaka. Or if Nishinoya made Tanaka choose between them, Ennochita knew the alpha would pick him since Tanaka was faithful.

"No...," Nishinoya couldn't form the words. He knew his reasons but he couldn't say them out loud.

Bokuto waited for Tanaka to command him and order him to speak but the shaved head alpha said nothing. "Speak," Bokuto commanded emitting his dominance.

Nishinoya let out a whine as he tried to fight against the command but his results were futile. No-one could fight against Bokuto and win. "If I were to bond with Tanaka, wouldn't that be the same as saying that I don't need Asahi."

Everyone was silent for a moment but Tanaka spoke up. "Why would you think that?"

"We won the war without him. Asahi strength was not needed nor did it make a difference," Nishinoya says as he stared at his plate. Nishinoya signed silently rising up and leaving the dining hall.

Akaashi had thought that there was no way that Nishinoya would mate Tanaka but a few days later the omega reappeared smelling like both Tanaka and Ennochita.

Another thing about Bokuto was that the alpha wouldn't do his paperwork until the last minute. This often resulted in the alpha to be completely fixated and he would forget everything else.

Not only was Akaashi learning new things about Bokuto but he also knew how to handle him. Akaashi knew what to say when he needed to persuade Bokuto to work.

The alpha was also learning new things about Akaashi.

The first thing he learned about the omega was that Akaashi could easily fall asleep. Within laying his head on top of a pillow he would be fast asleep. But Akaashi was also a light sleeper. Bokuto would always move very quietly when he got out of bed but no matter how quiet he was the omega would wake up.

The second thing Bokuto found out about Akaashi was that he preferred his chest as a pillow. At first, Bokuto found it and sometimes still does very enduring. Bokuto always had a hard time falling asleep and would often slip away from the bed but having Akaashi's head resting on top of his chest stopped the Alpha to move. There would be times when Bokuto would want to remove Akaashi from his chest but would always stop.

The third thing that Bokuto found out about Akaashi is that the omega would nuzzle the alpha while he slept. The first time Akaashi nuzzled Bokuto he believed that that omega was making a move at him. It wasn't until Bokuto tried to return the favor that he found Akaashi asleep.

The fourth was that Akaashi loved eating sweets. The Omega would always indulge in cake, cookies, pies and so on during dessert or tea time. Bokuto wondered if that was the reason why Akaashi tasted like sugar.

Another thing that Bokuto found out is that the omega is patient but it only lasts until a certain point. Four days to be exact. Bokuto knew that Akaashi would ask him about his past and from the start Bokuto decided that he did want to share his story with Akaashi. But he didn't know where to start.

.

.

.

It was early in the morning. The first rays of light seeped into the room. Bokuto woke and was greeted with Akaashi tucked beside him. A thin line of drool was seen in the corner of Akaashi's plump mouth. Bokuto stared at Akaashi longingly, if it were up to him. He would wake up the omega with a deep kiss. Bokuto would of roam his hands all over Akaashi's body. Would have mapped the Omega's body with his lips and tongue and would have left a trail of bite marks.

Bokuto sighed feeling his body react to the thoughts he was imaging. As always Bokuto changed out of his silk pajamas and into formal clothes and like every other day he felt Akaashi's eyes on him. This day, however, Akaashi didn't stay silent.

Akaashi rose from bed, the sheets falling into bed. As lightly as he could he walked to Bokuto who was too busy changing out of his clothes. But Bokuto knew the omega was coming closer to him. His body reacted every time the omega was close but even if Bokuto was aware, he wasn't prepared for what came next.

Very gently, Akaashi ran his fingers on top of the scars, tracing them. The omega could see Bokuto's muscles moving underneath his skin and Akaashi could almost cry. The scars were long and they looked painful, he couldn't imagine what the alpha experienced but he wanted to know.

Bokuto could feel himself tense under Akaashi's soft touch and it took all his willpower from moving away. Akaashi's finger felt warm against his ridged and tough skin. When Bokuto felt Akaashi's warm breath fanning his skin as the omega asked "what happened to you" Bokuto lost it.

In his mind, he threw Akaashi away from him. But in reality, Bokuto took claim of Akaashi's lips, flushing his body against him. Akaashi didn't fight him, since the beginning he was weak against the alpha. The kiss was sloppy and hard. The force that Bokuto put into the kiss had Akaashi stepping backward until they reached the bed.

With a hand placed into Akaashi's face, keeping him close Bokuto laid Akaashi down with a soft shove.

Bokuto was so sure that Akaashi was scared by his brute ways but the omega peered up at him with eyes that were waiting. Bokuto hovered on top of Akaashi, his weight being supported by one hand that caged Akaashi's head. Bokuto placed another one in the omega's face, using his thumb to trace Akaashi's swollen, pink lips. He kissed him once again. Bokuto kiss Akaashi slowly, pushing his tongue against the omega's closed mouth. Without second guessing it, Akaashi parted his mouth, inviting the alpha in.

Akaashi tasted like cool whipped icing and it was absolutely intoxicating. Bokuto pushed his tongue against the roof of Akaashi's mouth, earning a small and shallow hum.

Carefully Akaashi wrapped his arm around Bokuto's neck, bringing them closer together but in the process of doing so, their dicks grinned against each other. They both gasped out when they touched, feeling a course of pleasure running throughout their bodies.

They were both painfully hard and they both were so desperate to obtain ecstasy. Bokuto ran a hand up Akaashi leg, leaving a light trail of fair. The alpha hiked Akaashi's nightgown higher revealing the omega's white underwear that fit him so perfectly.

Akaashi blushed at the sudden exposure but still parted his legs to accommodate Bokuto. The alpha groaned at the invitation, his rationality leaving him. The Omega didn't want to to be the only one who was exposed. Akaashi reached out his hand, palming the bulge that was seen perfectly against Bokuto's pants.

Bokuto stifled a groan but none the less lowered his pants, leaving him in his briefs. Bokuto kissed Akaashi again as he pushed himself down against the omega. Akaashi moaned into the kiss when he felt a big and warm object rubbing against his cock. Bokuto kept at it, rubbing their dicks against each other.

Akaashi felt a warm heat pool around his lower belly, it was a new and pleasant feeling. Bokuto could tell by the way Akaashi's legs lightly shook that the omega was close to an orgasm but it wasn't enough for the alpha.

Bokuto spread Akaashi legs further and thrust against his cock. Akaashi threw his head down at the sensation and lifted his hips upwards, meeting Bokuto's thrusts. Akaashi moaned out Bokuto's name as pleasure coursed through his body making his toes curl.

Bokuto kept at it. Thrusting his cock against Akaashi sensitive one. The omega felt over stimulated. His body trembling uncontrollably, yet he meets Bokuto's thrusts. Bokuto kissed Akaashi again as he felt himself and the verge of cumming.

Akaashi trembled again when he felt a warm substance against his skin. He wanted more, wanted to feel more and a thin layer of clothes was the only thing separating them. The omega was waiting, his whole body buzzing with anticipation.

But Bokuto didn't make any more sexual moves. Instead, he nuzzled closer to the omega, burying his face in the crook of Akaashi's neck. The omega sighed out when he realized that they won't go any further than this but he wasn't disappointed.

This was the first time Bokuto cuddled with him. Akaashi ran his fingers through Bokuto's white and black hair. It was surprisingly soft although his hair looked tough.

Bokuto soaked in the warm feeling. He'd felt this way before when he was younger. Bokuto had experienced this warm and gentle feeling, the nurturing kind. "I...," Bokuto began not knowing where to start. How could he? His past is a nightmare he wants to forget. So how was Bokuto going to tell his story?

Akaashi perked up when he heard Bokuto's voice. He notices that the alpha was having difficulty voicing out his thoughts so he waited and listened.

"My father was a horrible man. The worst kind of person. He made himself powerful by preying on the weak," Bokuto said coldly. "And my mother was one of his many victims. It was said that my father was impotent. He couldn't have children but it was just a lie..." Bokuto said quietly as if he was the one who had just discovered the foul new.

"My father was the late King of Fukurodoni," Akaashi closed his eyes when Bokuto said that sentence. "He started that rumor so that no one would challenge him for the throne. But he was a mass rapist, he would take people as he pleased because he had the status. Because he was born biological superior. But when his victims began to show round bellies, he lost it. He started hunting his victims down and slaughtered them. If the victim was still pregnant, he would force them to go through a painful procedure that killed the child inside their belly. If the child was born he would kill them on the spot, often in front of their mothers" Bokuto moved away from Akaashi wanting to be alone.

Akaashi felt his throat dry as he imagined the grief the mothers went through when they lost their child.

"These unborn children were a threat. They could inherit his superior genes and challenge him for the throne," Bokuto said bitterly. "My mom for some reason protected me. Me, someone who was born out of hatred," Bokuto whispered as he ran a hand through his hair. The alpha wanted to stop, wanted to run away. He was feeling emotions that he trained himself to forget. Was he feeling regret?

"Although I was a sin. I... I know that she loved me," Bokuto said. All he remembered from his mother was her pure white hair. Her scent that smelled like a field of roses and her eye's. Her beautiful deep blue eyes.

"My mother left her home, her family, and went to live in a village that was secluded from the kingdom. I think I was born on a farm. We lived there in peace for a while but then..." Bokuto trailed out, clenching his fists until his knuckles became white. "He found out about my existence. They came for me in the night. They raided our house until they found me. My mother, she hid me but they were able to scent me out."

Bokuto stayed silent as he began to have flashbacks of that night. He remembered the dark and suffocating room his mom hid him in. He remembered hearing the floor creak as soldiers entered the room. He could still hear his mothers voice as she screamed at them and begged them to get out.

"When they found me, my mom. She hugged me, she was trying to shield me from them." Bokuto remembered the warm embrace, their last embrace so vividly. Her arms were so gentle. He remembered the way her long white hair cascaded down on them as if they were in a world of their own. Bokuto had thought it was snowing by the whiteness and the way his mother's body was trembling but he saw his mothers face full of tears, he knew he was wrong.

"They pulled me away from her chest. My mom fought to get me back. I struggled against them but I was too weak."

Bokuto remembers the way his mother lashed out at the soldiers. She looked like a small helpless bird who was trying to fight off a serpent. He remembers the hits he received from the soldiers as he struggled against their hold. He could hear his mother cry out telling the soldiers, "He is my son. He is my child," but no matter how many time she said it, he would only be regarded as a threat.

"The last thing I remembered was my mom outstretched hand and our farm burning to ash," Bokuto said. He was silent for a few minutes recollecting his thoughts. "When I woke up, I was in a big cold room with a man I never met before. This man told me that I should be honored for having his blood run through my veins. He told me that I should be grateful because he allowed me to live," Bokuto laughed bitterly making Akaashi flinch back. The alpha suddenly got out of bed, pacing around the room.

Bokuto saw his father for the first time when he was six years old. He could still remember the fear he felt when he meet the man. Everything about the stranger screamed danger. He was nothing compared to the Alpha's back at home. The man who stood in front of him was dark. Jet black hair, with pitch black eyes. With a simple glance, he had Bokuto shaking with fear.

"He told me that he was my father and as his son, it was my duty to serve him. They put me through training... They trained me to be his sword."

The training was cruel and hard. No one should ever go through that. Many times Bokuto thought he died but when he realized he was still alive, he wished that he would stop breathing. They tortured him until his body went numb. No matter how many times they strike at him, he failed to feel the pain.

"I wasn't the only one who was going through training. I had two brothers who I trained with," Bokuto said sucking in a breath. "I was relieved knowing that I wasn't alone but they were just as cruel as him and they had more experience than me."

Bokuto would often be the punching bag of his two brothers. They would use him as an experiment and as a way to display their dominance.

"What were their names?" Akaashi asked lightly sitting up in bed so he could see Bokuto.

"There was Tendou, he was the older than me by a few months but he was brought in when he was four. And then there was Semi who was born in the castle, he is two years younger than me" Bokuto said. "I wasn't as good of a fighter as them. Tendou was my father's personal assassin. Semi was my father's bodyguard. Both of them would have thrown their life for him at any given second," Bokuto says.

Bokuto body tensed when he remembered the test his father made him go through when he was eleven. Bokuto had trained with his father and other alpha's for five years and was already considered stronger than most but he was still the runt of the family. One day his father called him and his brothers in his courtroom. His father was waiting there on the throne, he looked like some sort of demon. He blended perfectly with the dark. Bokuto along with his brothers bowed before their father showing their submission and their willingness to follow. Bokuto remembered staring at the floor as he heard his father near. He saw the shiny glint of dagger in front of him and flinched. Bokuto was always aware that his father could take his life at any given second but he wasn't prepared for what came next.

"My sons," his father called out. His voice resonating powerfully inside the room. "Would you do anything for me?" He asked calmly.

Semi who was the favored son responded perfectly. "Of course, My King," he says. Bokuto and Tendou both nodded his head in affirmation.

"Take the dagger then," he ordered.

Bokuto did as he was told and took the cold blade in his hands and continued to look at the floor waiting for further instruction. 

"Kill yourselves," his father ordered. 

Bokuto heart accelerated at his command and his eyes snapped up. His breath stilled when he saw his brothers place the blade against their neck. Bokuto knew he should do the same, knew he should end his life like his brothers were doing but he was paralyzed with fear and shock. His brothers pressed their blade against their throat making blood slip. Bokuto eyes scanned the room and his eyes meet his father's black eyes. Bokuto's whole word stopped when he saw his father eyes, he knew his death was sure to come.

"My sons stop," his father's voice rang out. Immediately their action stilled. Bokuto's heart clenched in his chest knowing that his father wasn't talking to him. "Tendou, Semi, you proved yourselves loyal, however, there is a coward among us," his father continued. 

Bokuto looked up at his father waiting. His father stared at him and Bokuto could feel the bloodlust that was radiating out of him. "What shall we do to this cowards?" His father asked.

At once Semi responded. "Kill him. Give me the word and I will end his life."

Panic flared into Bokuto but he refused to show it. He looked at his side and saw Tendou's body tense. Bokuto knew that Tendou wasn't as cruel as his father and younger brother. 

"Very well."

Semi moved at once, making his way to Bokuto. 

"Father wait," Tendou voice rang out. They both stilled, Tendou wasn't one for words. "Killing him would be far too kind," Tendou said as he looked at Bokuto and Akirra. "Make him live his life in exile. Send him to the front lines, he will surely die there within few days," Tendou words were getting to his father so the redhead continued. "He could die in combat, from starvation, from diseases," Tendou listed.

Bokuto looked a Tendou. His face was emotionless making Bokuto think. Was Tendou trying to save his life or did he actually want Bokuto to die a painful death?

"Maybe it was because I was raised in a loving home. Maybe because I was too old to train properly. Maybe because I hadn't presented as an alpha yet. Maybe that's why I couldn't obey my father's orders. I was defiant towards his commands and as punishment, I was sent to the front lines to fight against Shiratorizawa."

Akaashi's blood turned cold when he mentioned the first great battle. It was said to be the bloodiest and the most vicious one. It left all of the realm devastated and the population of Alpha's decreased enormously.

"My father thought I would die. I thought I would die. But I somehow kept turning up alive. There were times where I wished I would die. It would have been easier if I did. I wouldn't have to go through so much pain."

Bokuto had seen many things that would always remain tattooed in his mind. He saw his comrades be killed in front of his eyes. Their warm blood falling on his face. He saw generals and captains abandon their troops too scared to fight. Bokuto had killed people with his two fists and had stolen food from his comrades and enemies. 

"I was on the verge death once, during the Plague," Bokuto says. "We were not just fighting the enemy, we were also fighting against the diseases that littered the battlefield and there was also the shortage of food."

Bokuto remembered the ache he felt in his stomach. His captain had abandoned the platoon and left them there to die. Many were hit with insanity and his comrades started killing each other. Bokuto escaped going into an unidentified trench, he didn't know how long he has been there. Nor was he aware of the time, the pain he felt in his stomach distracted all of it but in the dark trench, he found solace. This would be his way out.

"I was saved by a perverted man. He was crazy. While others were fearing death, he was happy."

Bokuto remembered the way the stranger saved him. By shoving food down his throat. When Bokuto refused to eat the man had some of his friends hold Bokuto down and began to feed Bokuto like a bird. 

"To many, he was a perverted lunatic who enjoyed to kill, but for me, he was my master. He took me under his wing and began to take me everywhere. He refused to be a commander and took in the title as captain."

A small smile crept across Bokuto's face when he remembered Captain. The man went to great lengths to make him smile and always put his troops above his own needs. 

"He was captain of a special unit. He did the dirty work for the higher-ups in the Army. For some reason, he took a special interest in me. He took me in their mission and taught me war tactics and so on," Bokuto said.

Akaashi could tell that Bokuto greatly admired Captian by the way he talked about the man. Bokuto remembered all the lessons Captain taught him. He was cruel and strict with his lesson and when he was training Bokuto in combat, but he also reminded Bokuto that there was always a time to be nice. 

"There was a time when all the generals and commander fleed when Fukurodoni was losing the war. We were greatly outnumbered and there was a shortage of supplies," Bokuto recalled darkly. Captain showed Bokuto his dark side, the side that he hid so well. Bokuto still wonders what side of captain was his true form. 

"Captain was assigned to the task of recruiting of alphas. They weren't really alphas, they were just kids really. We all were."

This was a dark time for Bokuto. One that he truly wishes to forget. It was a time were Bokuto left behind all his compassion and only showed his ruthless side. Many times he let his alpha instincts win and did things out of impulse. 

"We raided peoples homes and took away their kids," Bokuto silently said. He could still remember the anguished faces of their mothers when their sons were ripped away from their homes. Every time he looked at their faces all he could picture was his own mother face. Her white long hair that ran freely down her shoulders, and her glassed eyes that held tears for her lost son. At that time Bokuto turned out to be the type of man he hates more.

"We stole from them, took away their food, their cattle, their chance of surviving through the war." Many times he looked down on fathers, husbands, and grandparents who went on their knees and begged for mercy. Begging for sympathy, all they wanted was to support their family and Bokuto took away their chance. 

"At that time, I was already a year into the war." Bokuto was one of the lucky ones, most foot soldiers don't last a day in the war but Captain told him he wasn't a foot soldier anymore. Bokuto was part of the unit that was led by the man who completed out all his missions and won almost every battle he was assigned to. 

Bokuto stood quietly, trying to form the word for what he was about to say next. He was so sure that he was going to disgust Akaashi. By the time he finished his last sentence, he wouldn't be surprised if the omega tried to run away. "At that time, I turned thirteen," Bokuto begun. 

Akaashi already knew what Bokuto was going to say. Ever since he talked with Ennochita and Suga in the dark room, he would replay their conversation in his mind. Picturing the different scenarios.

"And I presented as an alpha."

Akaashi sucked in his breath. Akaashi knew about the complications that one goes through when a person newly presents. He went through the same thing when he presented as an omega, he went in heat.

"We were raiding a house that held two beta parents and their omega child," Bokuto says. His throat felt dry as he mentioned his most sinister moment. "It was only me and another companion from the same unit. Captain was sent to command a platoon on the frontlines so I was out of control. When I smelled the sweet fragrance of an omega... I lost it. It triggered my rut," Bokuto trailed off.

Bokuto became a beast at that moment. He was so vicious and impulsive that he surprised himself at what he had done. He was aware of what he was doing. He could hear the omega begging him to stop, pleading him to stop. Bokuto saw and felt the warm blood of the omega when he tore the omega from behind. He was aware of the beatings he received as they tried to separate them but Bokuto continued to ram into the omega just so he could satisfy his own selfish need. 

"It's funny. I always had this moral standard that I promised I wouldn't cross. I told myself that I wouldn't become like my father or those cowards who did whatever they wanted because they had the status. But I crossed the line anyways," Bokuto scoffed feeling disgusted. "I was with the omega the whole time during my rut... When I regained my senses. I let the omega go and I saw its limb body underneath me. Covered with bruises and bite marks. The bed was covered with body fluids and stained with blood but the omega stayed perfectly still. The Omega would just stare beyond my shoulders. We stayed there just looking at each other... A couple hours later we found the omega dead in the bathtub... Her blood turning the water red," Bokuto finished. 

Both Bokuto and Akaashi stayed silent. Neither of them utters a word. Both of them were waiting for the other to say something. It was Akaashi who broke the silence with small sniffles. It was as if everything Bokuto told him came pouring down on him and Akaashi bent on the weight of his words. 

Bokuto began to feel disgusted and hate that was directed at himself. So many times he apologized to the ghost of the persons he had killed, who had crossed paths with him.Bokuto knew nothing would come of it, they won't magically be alive and it won't erase his mistakes but he still said the words that he had repeated million and trillions of times. "I'm sorry," Bokuto said lowly that Akaashi almost didn't make out the words.

Bokuto disappeared to the bathroom, leaving Akaashi to think. The omega repeated Bokuto's words in his head countless of times. But the thundering footsteps of Bokuto retrieve him back to reality. Bokuto appeared again changed into a new pair of briefs and pants that hung dangerously low. If Akaashi wasn't too busy thinking of the words that Bokuto said, Akaashi would have admired the prominent V line that echoed on Bokuto sun-kissed skin. 

Bokurto hesitantly walked towards Akaashi and lightly touched his soft thigh, when Akaashi didn't recoil, Bokuto lifted his messy nightgown. Akaashi relaxed in Bokuto's touch. He stared at the alpha as he wiped Akaashi sticky skin with a damp towel. When Bokuto finished, Akaashi grabbed him by his face, cupping his checks gently in his hands, searching for his eyes.

Boktuo stilled at Akaashi's hold, averting his eyes. He didn't want to look at Akaashi's face. Boktuo was scared at what he'll see. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi says lightly stroking Bokuto cheeks with his thumb. But Bokuto didn't respond. "Kotaro," Akaashi tried again.

This time Bokuto looked at him, surprised that the omega used his first name. Akaahshi could feel tears gathering in his eyes when he saw how grief-stricken Bokuto looked. "I don't blame you," Akaashi said his voice coming out lightly. Bokuto let out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding and collapsed into Akaashi's hold. The omega held him closely, bringing the alpha closer to his chest as he pressed kisses on top of his head as he felt Bokuto shoulders shake. Akaashi stayed still as he felt a warm damp spot form in his chest. "You were just a boy," Bokuto heard Akaashi say as he held him close.

For a long time, Bokuto held in his emotions. He didn't have the time to grieve or had someone to rely on. He let his emotions bottled up but being able to tell the person he loves about his past without censoring his most shameful regrets was like he stepped out of the dark shell of the past and into a bright future. Bokuto wasn't someone who would depend on anyone but being held in Akaashi's warm arms was all Bokuto needed to move onwards with his life without being burden by the self-hatred and guilt he felt. 

.

.

.

They stayed in each other arms for a while, not caring about the world outside their room. But sooner or later is over. A light knocking on their door signaled the end of their time together. Bokuto was reluctant to get away from Akaashi's warm chest. He wanted to stay and listen to the steady heartbeat of Akaashi but there was knock again followed by "Bokuto!" the urgency that was laced in Kuro's voice had both of them getting out of bed. 

Bokuto waited until Akaashi was out of the nightgown and into a clean robe when he opened the door. Usually, Kuro would greet Akaashi but the black haired alpha leaned to Bokuto to whisper something in his ear. The air around them tensed and Akaaashi was waiting for the bad news.

"Gather everyone in the courtroom," Bokuto said coldly.

"I already sent a messenger to Tanaka's," Kuro says as he moved a little to allow space for his pregnant omega who appeared behind him.

"Good, in the meantime meet me in my private office. Kenma join us until Akaashi is done changing" Bokuto says. Both Kuro and Kenma nodded heading for Bokuto's office that was located in the north wing. 

"Whats wrong?" Akaashi asked.

Bokuto said nothing instead he pressed a kiss in Akaashi's forehead. "I'll tell you later, first I have to put things in order," Bokuto promised. The alpha left once he was properly changed. Akaashi also changed quickly wanting to follow Bokuto but a little omega stopped him.

"I heard you learned Bokuto's story," Kenma says. "But that not all of it," the omega continued. Akaashi was aware that Boktuo didn't finish telling him everything but he knew enough to know Bokuto. "To completely understand Bokuto, you need to hear mine as well," Kenma says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA... Cliffhanger!!


	8. Unexpected Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait.  
> Guys I have something important to tell you: LEAVE COMMENTS. I LOVE READING THEM AND I LOVE RESPONDING TO THEM. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. TELL ME HOW YOU FELT...FUCK TELL ME HOW YOUR DAY WAS!!   
> I AM A PERSON WHO NEEDS COMMUNICATION!!  
> Anyway enjoy... I feel kinda iffy about this chapter

Kenma moved aside and stared at Akaashi, waiting for the omega's response. When the dark-haired omega followed Kenma wordlessly outside the room, Kenma spoked up. "You haven't had breakfast yet," Kenma stated as they walked down the stairs slowly.

Akaashi nodded his head in affirmation. He didn't know how long he was inside the room. "Its past noon now," Kenma replied as if he was reading Akaashi's thoughts.

"Do you know what all the commotion is about," Akaashi asked. Bokuto looked tensed and restless after he talked to Kuro.

"No, I don't. They won't tell us omega's until they've figured out there next move," Kenma says. Many times he was left in the dark. Kenma hated the fact that he was weak and couldn't help Kuro with his burdens.

"That's ridiculous," Akaashi muttered. He was slightly irritated by the fact that they treated them differently because they were omega's.

Back home Akaashi had proven himself capable. He had earned a spot in the king's court and would consult with officers on the well being of the kingdom. Akaashi thought he wouldn't need to prove himself to Bokuto. He thought that Bokuto would treat him the same as the other alpha's.

Kenma said nothing as they continued their way downstairs. Wordlessly Akaashi followed Kenma into the kitchen. It was spacious with gray marble counters. Akaashi wasn't surprised when he saw that there were three stoves and five iceboxes in the kitchen.

Kenma searched through the kitchen and got out some ingredients. In a flash, he made a good looking sandwich. "Want one?" Kenma asked pausing.

Akaashi stifled a laugh when he saw Kenma lower the sandwich he was about to bite. "Eat, I'll make my own," Akaashi assures. Kenma gave him a grateful nod and proceeded on.

When they were done Akaashi and Kenma headed to the garden. It was sunny outside with a gentle spring breeze. Akaashi fell in love with the garden when he first explored it. There were new flowers he never saw before. All of them were bright and vivid. The field of grass stood tall reaching Akaashi's ankle. When he first stepped into it, he felt the grass tickling his skin gently. He saw small rabbits running around.

Not only were they're a garden and a field of red and purple daisies, there was a small stream that ran freely. Akaashi loved gazing into the clear water to see the beautiful koi fish swim around.

Kenma and Akaashi sat down underneath a willow tree. Its branches flowing gracefully down, the leaves swaying gently in the light breeze.

Kenma plopped himself on the wooden bench, resting his back on the supporter. They were silent for a while. Akaashi gazing on the wide garden, while Kenma began reflecting on his past.

"I come from a large family, I'm the fifth child out of eight. My family was poor and things got worse when my father went ill. My mom was desperate to find a job that would feed her children and pay the medical expenses of his mate. But no one can offer an omega a job. The only services an omega can offer is their body. But my mom's bond didn't allow him to have any sexual relations with other people."

Kenma could still picture his mother staring at the small little stove, wondering what he'll serve as food for his eight children. At night Kenma could see his mom hunching over his dad, his head resting lightly against his father scrawny chest as his mother whole body shook.

"My mom didn't have any other choice but to sell me to nearest Mill that was located at the other end of the slum."

Akaashi looked at Kenma with wide eyes. Kuro told him what a Mill was, a breeding place.

When Kenma arrived in the large estate, his mom told him that he was going to talk to the owner to look for a job. He left Kenma in the large saloon, Kenma waited for hours, seeing large round man leave with young looking omega's. All of the omega's looked sad and moved with a robotic posture.

A man with a large belly and graying hair came up to Kenma telling him to follow him. When Kenma refused to say that he was waiting for his mom, he earned a sharp and sudden slap. It came out of nowhere, leaving Kenma in shock with a stingy cheek. The man ordered him once again and this time, Kenma followed him.

"I was eight at the time, and since I wasn't breed in the Harlem, I was made to go into a transformation. I wasn't as pretty as the other omega's and I didn't have any breathtaking feature. I wasn't bred with a sickly sweet scent that omega's in the Harlem had," Kenma said bitterly. Because he was born in the slum he was often bullied by his fellow omega's and seen as inferior in his master's eyes.

"I was trained to make myself seductive and they put me under training with other omega's my age."   
Kenma would often go to display parties where he would walk on a stage with a thin layer of clothing.

"Since I was young all they could do was touch me and all I could do was perform oral sex to those who bought me. But since I was born in the slum, I didn't have the privilege to wait until my heat to have sex with a buyer."

Akaashi looked at Kenma with wide eyes. Having sex before an omega body fully developed was extremely painful.

"I was ten when I was told that I was having my first client. But I didn't want my first time to be with a stranger. I wanted to choose who my first alpha would be so I begged my neighbor to take me," Kenma says with a small grin on his face.

Akaashi furrowed his eyes in confusion and Kenma explained himself. "The mills were made out small wooden little rooms pressed against each other. There were almost like chicken coops. Through the thin wall, I would talk to a stranger and tell him everything I felt."  
.  
.  
.  
In the first night Kenma arrived, he began crying loudly. A big thumb next to him followed by "shut up," made him jump in surprise but successfully managed to silence him.

Kenma looked at the wooden wall for a while before he spoke. His voice quivering. "Where am I? My mom, he'd be worried," Kenma says.

There was a long pause, Kenma thought the man had fallen asleep but the voice replied again this time it was gentle. "We are in Baishun Yado.   
You should forget about your mom, he's not coming back," the voice said gently knowing all too well.

Kenma bristled at that but said nothing. He knew there was a chance that his mother abandoned him but he didn't want to admit it.

"I'm Kuro by the way," the voice said matter factly.

"Kenma," he replied.   
.  
.  
.

"My neighbor was Kuro and when I found out that I was having my first client... I begged Kuro to take me," Kenma says to Akaashi.

It was dark, the only source of light was the soft glow of the banana-shaped moon.

"Kuro, did you hear?" Kenma asked staring at the wall that separated them. Kenma could picture the dark-haired alpha with his eyebrows pinched together with a worried look on his face. When Kenma first saw the alpha, he was left breathless. Kuro looked like a statue that was sculpted to perfection.

"I did," Kuro replied also staring at the wall. In his mind, he could see the small omega with his knees tucked to his chest. His head buried in his legs.

"I don't want to," Kenma says his voice rattled. There was a scuffling sound and Kuro knew that he was nearing his wall. Kenma would always come near when he was scared or when he went through some hard training.

Kuro stayed quiet. He couldn't form the words that he was thinking. He couldn't tell Kenma that "he isn't the only one who went through it and won't be the last." It was cruel but more than anything he wanted Kenma to stay the way he was. Pure and untouched.

"Kuro I'm scared," Kenma admitted. Kuro felt his heart tighten at how small and fragile his voice sounded. "I don't want an old man to be the first to touch me," Kenma said his voice rushed.

Kuro closed his eyes knowing what Kenma was going to say. "Kuro won't you help me?" Kenma says. He felt a pang of guilt for taking advantage of Kuro's kindness but more than anything he wanted Kuro to be the first to know him.

Kuro left out a shaky sigh, fisting his hands into balls. "How?" Kuro questioned. He was here longer than Kenma. Kuro was born in the Harlem and was the offspring of two popular items. He never knew his father and was only with his mom for three years before they separated them.

He learned by watching omega's refuse their masters that there was no were to run. If an omega refuses, they would be hanged. If an alpha can't provide pleasure they would be whipped. When an alpha or omega grow old and are no longer seen as desirable they would be moved to different brothels. That was the life of a puppet.

Kenma knew that he was asking Kuro to abandon everything he was taught. Kuro stuck by the rules and was one of the most successful alpha's. Kuro was rewarded with easier tasks and only had VIP guests as his clients. But still, if Kuro was the one to deflower him, Kenma believed he could endure the pain and humiliation. "Kuro," Kenma said lowly, his voice a soft whisper that was carried by the wind. "Hold me."

Kuro cussed silently, cursing himself for his weak resolve and his inability to refuse Kenma words. Before he could answer he heard the light patter of footsteps and saw a familiar face peeking through the doorway. Without uttering a world Kenma entered the small room. It looked exactly the same as his own. Four small walls that were suffocating and a thin mattress pressed in the corner, but since it was Kuro's, Kema saw it better.

Kenma made his was to Kuro and sat in front of him. Kenma knew how to seduce an Alpha, knew their most pleasurable place but Kenma didn't want to use his training to persuade Kuro. With trembling hands, Kenma reached for Kuro's shirt. A large and warm hand stopped him. "Do you know what will happen if they find out?," Kuro says.

Kenma knew all too well. He was there to witness the punishment of an omega and an alpha who formed a bond. The omega wasn't marked but still, having a relationship was strictly forbidden. Master beheaded the alpha in front of the omega, it screams echoing in the air. Then he raped the omega in the puddle of blood from her loved one, its decapitated head was right against hers.

"I don't care. I'll take the blame and say that I seduced you," Kenma said determined, clasping Kuro's hand and intertwining them. "Plus, Master can't afford to lose his best merchandise," Kenma urged.

Kenma once again took the lead, fisting Kuro's shirt in his hand as he leaned to kiss the alpha. At first, it was a small, uncertain peck but then it turned into a full-on kiss. Kuro holding on Kenma's cheek as he tasted the omega. Kenma laid on the small bed and Kuro followed. "Take it off," Kenma whispered into Kuro's mouth, tugging at his shirt.

Kuro broke the kiss and took off his shirt revealing his lean and toned chest and stomach. Kenma stared at him intensively, wanting to engrave Kuro's body in his mind. Kenma reached out to him in open arms and Kuro embraced the omega, kissing Kenma once again.

Kuro had already slept with countless of clients but Kenma wasn't a client. Kuro was unsure how to treat Kenma. "Kuro, please," Kenma says in a small voice. It was then when Kuro realized that the omega was actually scared and Kuro wanted to chase his fears away.

With a reassuring kiss, Kuro lifted up Kenma's old and worn out nightgown, his eyes widen when he saw that the omega wasn't wearing underwears and felt a sting in his chest when he realized that Kenma wasn't good enough for them. Master only gave underwear to those who he deemed worthy. Kuro laid Kenma back down and gently parted his legs apart. Kenma's thighs were so thin and soft when Kuro ran a hand up and down them.

Kuro pressed small kisses against Kenma's neck, softly sucking his skin but making sure he wasn't leaving a mark. Kuro made a trail of kisses down Kenma's chest and blew gently against the small light brown bud. Kenma let out a small gasp and squirmed underneath the alpha. Kuro ran his finger on top the small nipple and once again Kenma squirmed, curiously Kuro gently pinched it and tug at it. This time Kenma let out a small moan.

Kuro was determined to make it pleasurable for the omega. Kuro suckled on one nipple while he played with the other one with his hand. Kenma let out small throaty moans as his small hands found themselves clutching at Kuro hairs. Kuro went even lower and swiped at Kenma's small cock with one finger. The new sensation made Kenma jostle up but the hand that Kuro pressed against his stomach kept him down.

Kuro went even lower, spreading Kenma's thighs further apart until his head disappeared between Kenma's legs.

The small omega let out a startled yelp when he felt Kuro's tongue slither under his small balls. Kuro popped one in his mouth making Kenma moan. Kuro licked the small strip of flesh until he reached Kenma's small and virgin hole.

Kuro licked it, allowing drool to dribble out of his mouth and into the pink hole. Kenma could feel himself twitch when he felt a warm substance in his private part. When he felt Kuro's tongue enter him, Kenma's whole body trembled.

Kuro slowly and carefully entered his tongue. He licked the walls, it tasted like sugar cookies. It wasn't overwhelming or thick like Kuro had experienced, it was pleasant. When Kuro's jaw started to get tired, he replaced his tongue with his finger.

Kuro slowly plunged one finger in, it easily went in. He then added a second one, thrusting it in and out very carefully. Kenma put his hand over his mouth to stop the moans that were pouring out. Kenma's body jolted when he felt himself spread more. It stung and it was incredibly hot.

"Kenma, it's going to hurt," Kuro says. The alpha already prepared the omega as much as he could.

"I don't care," Kenma says stubbornly despite the light sting he felt from below.

Kuro said nothing, instead, he took off his underwear, putting them neatly aside. Kenma eyes widen when he saw the length but instead of feeling scared, Kenma was relieved to know that Kuro would be the one to break him apart.

Kuro grabbed hold of his erect dick and pumped it into his hands until precome started to leak out. Kuro used it to lubricate his entire dick. The alpha aligned himself and lowered himself down to kiss Kenma when he felt the omega tense. "Here, hold me from here," Kuro says taking hold of Kenma's small arms and guiding them around Kuro's neck.

Kuro resumed his kissing and slowly entered Kenma. Tears sprang from Kenma eyes and rolled down his face when Kuro entered him. The warm and hard object that was inside him was harsh. "Kenma, breath," Kuro begged as he kissed Kenma where ever he could. "Just relax," Kuro begged as he hugged Kenma closer to him. Kuro held him until Kenma's pain lessened and continued on.   
.  
.  
.  
"It was extremely painful but I was glad that I was able to decide who I would lay with first," Kenma continued on. His memory drifted. Kuro was gentle and held Kenma closely. The alpha would whisper kind words into his ears.

"We continued our relationship in secret. We knew that if we were caught, we would be killed or..." Kenma stopped his voice low. "We would be separated."

Kenma couldn't live in a world without Kuro. It was the dark haired alpha that gave him the strength to continue on. Kenma would imagine the alpha, his warm eyes, his tan skin when another man hold him.

"As long as I had Kuro, everything would turn out okay." When Kenma came back from sleeping with his client, Kuro was there waiting for him.

"Everything was good for a while but during the war, our master lost clients. He didn't have enough money to support all of us, so abandon most of us. Master only took his best merchandise and left the rest of us behind," Kenma says.

Kenma remembered the high tension and people running around. The guards were rude and in a rush that day. They order them back into their rooms but this time they locked the doors. Any other days they would leave the doors unlocked because Master was so sure that he had trained them so good.

"Master locked us up and left us to rot but Kuro was prepared. He was aware of the war and knew that master was bankrupt. Kuro tore down the wall that was separating us and had food for us but it only lasted for a while." The food ran out and not being able to be outside was affecting both of them. They stayed sane by being in each other arms but Kenma could feel his body turn weak and he see Kuro's body shrink. Not only have they ran out of food but winter was also coming.

"We thought we were going to die but we were freed by some soldiers. These soldiers were runaways who abandon their duty and caused harm wherever they went because they were strong enough. When they freed us they lead us inside one of the abandon buildings and we realized that we weren't the only survivors of the brothel."

Kenma remembered how difficult it was to stand when he got out of the cramped room that smelled like shit and piss. He thought his legs would buck under him at any given moment.

"They gave us food, they made us believe that we were safe but then everything went wrong. They forced us to kneel, our faces to the wall, they started to humiliate us. They called us dirty and threw us ice cold water. That's when we realized we were in danger. We were all weak and Fukurodoni had just begun snowing."

Winter's in Fukurodoni were harsh and cruel. It took away the lives of many people and covered the whole land in snow. The survivors weaken state made them victims of the winter snow.

When Kenma first felt the water drop on him it felt like he was whipped. The coldness seeped into his bones and spread to every corner of his body. He teeth clattered and his body shivered.

"We were like that the whole day. All around me was the sound of pained moans and the clattering of teeth. But at night two Alpha's allowed us to move around and they gave omega's blankets," Kenma says.

A fond smile entered his lips when he heard a raspy voice from behind telling them it was okay to move. At first, nobody moved, thinking that it was a trick. But when he felt a thick and warm fabric being put on his shoulder, Kenma knew he was safe. He turned to see two young Alpha's. One of them looked like a delinquent with his hair cut short and a wicked gleam in his eyes. The other one looked abnormal with his mutant white and black hair sticking up but he had sad golden eyes.

"Bokuto joined the group and somewhere along the way, he found Tanaka. When I first saw him, Bokuto looked so tired. He carried himself with despair and he always seemed depressed. Kuro was able to talk to them and they just connected. But still, we never asked Bokuto what happened before we meet," Kenma said as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

Akaashi thought for a second. His brain connecting the dots. Bokuto must have disbanded from Captain's unit and went off on his own after what happened.

"We were able to stretch our legs and get warm before it was another's alpha's turn to take watch. The following morning three person's died from Hypothermia. Once again they began humiliating us. One of the soldiers began to use us as targets for his shooting. They would place an apple on top of our head and just begin to shoot."

Kenma whole body was paralyzed, he was too afraid to move. But when he felt a warm hand and Kuro's calm pheromones, Kenma's mind went blank. He wasn't scared of dying. But that soon changed when he felt a warm substance in his face and a body slump on top of him pushing him down.

Kenma let out a shrilling scream as he tried to free himself from the dead body. All around him was thick red blood. He heard more screaming before he was painfully made to stand up by his hair. Kenma fought against his hold and began throwing hits everywhere. He called out to Kuro and was answered by a hit that made his head swim but got him out of the trance-like state.

Kenma was aware that he was now standing up and was being stared by the Alpha's. Kenma was used to being stared but it was by Alpha's who only wanted to sleep with him. But this Alpha's wanted to see blood being spilled.

Kenma felt his panic rise again when a soldier placed an apple on top his head. Kenma heart pounded in his chest wondering which soldier would kill him. A familiar face entered his view and his heart stilled when he saw Tanaka. The alpha looked different from last night. He was serious with a small frown on his face. Kenma closed his eye's when Tanaka began to raise the gun but Kenma saw a slight nod coming from the alpha.

Kenma heard a loud noise making his ears ring. Kenma closed his eyes more but when he heard Kuro call him from behind, Kenma slowly opened his eyes. Tanaka was staring back at him and ordered him to sit back down.

"Five more of us died. Each day more and more of us were dying. We were used as tools of entertainment. The soldiers made alphas's from the brothel fight against each other for a little piece of food," Kenma's along with the rest of the group haven't eaten properly for weeks. The small bites of food given by Bokuto and Tanaka weren't enough to fill the aching pit in his stomach and everyone felt the same. "Kuro was made to fight one of the alpha's. The fight was vicious, blood was spilled and in desperate attempt to end the fight Kuro shoves the other man. He fell to the ground, hitting his head in the process." Kenma could still hear the sickening cracking sound and the way Kuro stood above the body. The alpha had his eye's wide open in shock as he saw the limp body. "The other alpha died. Kuro hadn't meant to kill the other person and many times he apologized. He didn't accept the food given to him as an award for winning instead he gave it to me and I selfishly accepted it. Kuro didn't eat for days as a way to repent. He was slowly killing himself. One night, Bokuto and Tanaka forced him to eat."

Tanaka came from behind and grabbed Kuro from the back and lay him down roughly on the floor. Kuro being taller than Tanaka was able to lift his upper half easily but when Tanaka placed a knee on top of Kuro's, he successfully dominated the dark-haired alpha. Kenma screamed and pounded Tanaka in the back telling him to stop but was shoved away by Bokuto who came out of nowhere. Bokuto held bread and half an apple and kneeled beside Kuro ordering him to eat. When Kuro refused, Bokuto told Tanaka to open Kuro's mouth. Kenma stood there, knowing that it was the best for Kuro but watching Kuro with tears spilling down his voice and repeating "please" and "I'm sorry" stabbed Kenma in the chest.

"The sixth day the worst," Kenma said with a shaky voice. He didn't know how to explain it to Akaashi nor did he wanted the omega to feel different about him or Bokuto. But when he caught sight of a familiar messy black hair, Kenma found his voice again.

"One of the omega's started their heat. The Alpha's became even more violent and unpredictable. They got the omega and just started to rape him, right then and there."

Kenma could remember the way the omega tried to hide behind the other omega who was sitting beside him. His voice echoed through the abandoned building as he screamed for help. They tore his clothes and the omega tried to hide behind his small hands. They forcefully made him go on his hand and knees and without warning, they entered him. The omega cry stopped when one of the Alpha's first entered him, his face filled with pain as he gasped for air.

"They were passing him around like a piece of meat. And more than one person entered him at the time."

The omega was being violated right before their eyes but they were too weak to do anything about it. At one point the omega stopped struggling an just stayed perfectly still. All the fight in him was drained. He allowed himself to be torn open by the two Alpha's that forcefully entered him from behind. His voice was taken away from him as an alpha slammed himself into his mouth.

"An alpha with long blonde hair and an eye patch was the leader of the group and he was the most vicious one. He strangled the omega as he raped him. He was looking right into his eyes as he killed the omega and he continued to rape his limp dead body."

Many times the group screamed at the alpha telling him that he was killing the omega but all he did was wildly thrust into the omega. The omega's eyes rolled into his back and it was as if he was peering into his soul.

"They continued to rape the omega's one by one. The room smelled like blood and all around me, there was pained screams and grunts. For a while, I was able to hide. I didn't have the sweet scent of the omega's who were born in a Harlem."

At that moment Kenma was grateful for being born in the slums.

"But the head Alpha saw me hiding behind Kuro." Kenma's whole body became paralyzed when his eyes stared into the icy depths of the alpha. He pressed himself closer to Kuro, inhaling him deeply. "As he neared me, I used the last seconds inhaling Kuro's scent. When he finally reached me, he started hitting Kuro accusing him of hiding me."

Kenma looked at Kuro with wide eyes willing himself to find the courage to protect the black haired alpha. But all that came out was a crack scream.

"He reached for me but someone already had me. Bokuto came from behind," Kenma whispers. The omega glanced at Akaashi whose back straighten at Bokuto's name.

Akaashi looked at Kenma for a lingering minute before looking at his hand. He already knew what Kenma was going to say.

"At first the alpha tried to dominate Bokuto with his pheromones." Kenma remembered the way his stomach flipped when the Alpha released his pheromones. "That's when I... We realized that Bokuto wasn't a normal alpha. It was no longer than a second. When I felt Bokuto's pheromones my whole body froze. The hairs on the back of my neck raised and I was so sure that I was going to die and the alpha backed down." For that split second, it was if the whole world stopped. The alpha stopped what there were doing, feeling threatens. Some Omega's started to throw up due to the strong pheromones other stayed perfectly still.

"When Bokuto released his own pheromones, there were only two options left. Challenge the alpha and his troop or try to run away. But we couldn't do either. Kuro and I were too weak, and Bokuto and Tanaka weren't as strong."

Kenma released a shaky breath and he started to feel his heart pound in his chest. His instincts told him not to tell Akaashi about that night. Kenma feared how Akaashi would respond. Would Akaashi look at him in disgust, would he reject him? Would he treat him and Bokuto different.

"The only way to come out alive was for Bokuto to succumb as low as the alphas," Kenma said thickly. Kenma remembered how Bokuto's eyes scanned the place, first falling to Kuro who was in floor with blood dripping off his face, next to Tanaka who looked prepared to fight for Bokuto, and finally, they rested on Kenma.

The omega remembered how Bokuto's face was full of despair and the way his eye's glassed up as he reached for him. Kenma's body started to shake, he didn't know if he was reacting to the fear or to Bokuto's sadness.

"When Bokuto grabbed me, he tried his best to hide me. To save my last shreds of dignity," Kenma says his voice going hoarse as he felt his throat tighten up.

Kenma remembered the way Bokuto positioned him, on his back while Bokuto hovered on top of him. Bokuto's large and wide frame blocked his small one. They were hidden in the corner, if the alpha's wanted to stare at them all they had was the view of Bokuto's back.

"Bokuto was gentle and he was confident. As if he did it a thousand times," Kenma says forcing a chuckle out of his mouth as he tried to push down the bail that was creeping up his throat. "He made me feel like a virgin who has never been touched before, although I slept with countless of man."

Kenma felt inferior with his sex experience when he gazed up at Bokuto who had a serious face as he prepared Kenma open. But it was all an act. Bokuto's hand trembled when he entered Kenma. "It was just a big act though. Bokuto needed to act strong, if he showed any sign of weakness he would have been cut down," Kenma explained.

Kenma remembered the look in Bokuto face as he hovered in the top of Kenma. His face was full on anguished as he thrust into the omega. "Even though I knew that this was the only way to get out alive... I couldn't help but cry. Bokuto he never once looked at me in the eye... I felt like I've taken something away from him."

Kenma could see tear gather in Bokuto's eyes but he didn't let a single one go, so Kenma did the crying for him. The Omega hadn't realized he begun to cry out loud until he felt a slight pause from Bokuto. "When I began to cry, I freaked out Bokuto. He started to release calming pheromones and I latched myself to him." Kenma let out a startled yelp when he felt Bokuto's strong arm circle his waist and his heavy hand caresses his head, bringing him closer to his neck. When Kenma took a whiff of the calming pheromones, it was as he was melting. Kenma buried his head into Bokuto's neck, blocking his mind.

"For a while, I forgot where I was but then Bokuto let out a growl. That's when I realized that three Alpha's surrounded us. They had their dicks in their hand and wanted to join." When Kenma saw them he tighten his hold around Bokuto's neck and buried his head in his neck as a silent plead. "I started to panic when Bokuto placed me in my hands and knees. I thought he was going to allow those bastards to have their way with me." Kenma felt Bokuto's body pressed against him and a heavy pressure in his neck, making his face touch the floor. "But Bokuto was just displaying his possessiveness. The Alpha's left leaving us alone."

At this point, Kenma couldn't deny the pleasure he felt. "Somewhere along the way, I began to hate myself," Kenma said laying his hand on top of his stomach for comfort. "I was causing pain to Bokuto... To Kuro and yet I was enjoying it."

Kenma lost himself in the pleasure. In Bokuto's gentle yet powerful thrusts. He forgot that there was a certain black-haired Alpha who could see everything from where he laid. Kenma closed his eyes when he felt pleasure course through his body, arching his back before letting his body slump to the ground as his body trembled. His vision went white as his body continued to do involuntary trembles. Kenma heard an incoherent grunt from above him a warm, wet substance splay in his back. Kenma laid there as he waited for the pleasure to subside. After a few seconds, Kenma peeled his eyes open, only to see Kuro's bloodied face and hooded eyes that peered into his eyes. At that moment Kenma whole body started revolting and tears streamed down his eyes. He felt immense guilt and disgust. Kenma felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and Kenma cried harder. He didn't deserve to be treated so gently. Bokuto gave a command to the rest of the Alpha's prohibiting them from touching Kenma before leaving Kenma bared and open in the ground. Kenma stayed there, looking at the ceiling to avoid looking at Kuro. He felt a presence above him but he continued to stare at the ceiling. A blanket was tossed on top of him and was left alone once again.

"I hated myself for being so weak... For being an omega." It was biological for an omega to feel pleasure. Afterall an omega's sole purpose is to provide pleasure and produce offspring.

Akaaahi was lost for words. He felt like he needed to bare his fangs and claim his rightful place next to Bokuto. Another part of him wanted to hug the pregnant omega and wipe his tears away and tell him that it was alright. But his childish pride didn't allow him too.

"After that day, the Alpha's didn't have any other reason to keep the small group alive. So we were told to run. They told us to run and hide and that after a five minutes head start they would come hunt us down."

Kenma woke in the same place as yesterday, his body was sore and his eye's felt dry. Kenma relaxed and tensed up when he felt the familiar presence of Kuro, he felt his eye's swell up and looked the other way to avoid him.

"Stop crying and look at me," Kuro snapped at the omega.

Kenma got a sense of deja vu. He managed to stop crying but he still couldn't face the Alpha. "I'm sorry," Kenma blurted out his guilt rising.

Kenma heard a huff from Kuro as the alpha through his close at him. "Hurry and get dressed something is going to happen," Kuro says not acknowledging his apology.

Kuro's words were true. Kenma could feel the tense atmosphere and the alpha's were all buzzing with anticipation. Kenma notice that they all carried their weapons on them. Kenma caught the sight of Bokuto and Tanaka in the corner deep in thought. Everyone jumped up when the heavy doors of the building suddenly opened wide. 

The main alpha stepped out, "We are giving you a five-minute headstart so run," that was all it took to have Kuro bolted up.

The rest of the group looked at each other in confusion not comprehending what the alpha was saying. Kenma understood what was happening but he couldn't get his legs to move because Kuro was already running out of the door; without him. Kenma stared at Kuro's retreating back with blurred eyes, his throat growing hot. Kenma stared at the floor knowing that his was what he deserved but still hurt.

"Kenma!," Kuro's voice rang out snapping Kenma's eye open. Tears run down Kenma eyes but he quickly wiped them away and ran to Kuro, grabbing hold of the alpha's extending arm. They ran out of the building putting distance between them and the alpha's. Behind them, they heard a gun being fired and then the commotion of the group.

"We ran into the forest hoping that it will hide us. As we ran we could hear shots being faired, screaming and the alpha's laughing when they killed down their prey." Kenma says tightening his hands together. "We ran and ran but we couldn't escape, we kept hearing them behind us."

They ran for what seemed a lifetime. Kenma's side's burned and he couldn't get oxygen inside his lungs. If it wasn't for Kuro who kept dragging him, Kenma was sure he would have given up and died. But Kuro too was reaching his limit, Kenma noticed that they slowed down. 

"We thought we were good as dead when he heard someone behind us. We were pushed into a tree but then we saw that it was Tanaka and we knew that we were going to live."

They stared a Tanaka with wide eyes as the alpha covered both Kenma's and Kuro's mouth, blocking their screaming. "Be quiet and don't say nothing," Tanaka warned before releasing them. "Head north, cross the river and keep going straight until you reach some horse stables. Stay there until night. You can leave during the night or you can wait for us in the morning. We are good as died if we remain here," Tanaka said. "Hurry and go, I'll distract them," the alpha said disappearing through the thick bristle.

"Tanaka told us to head north, cross the river and keep going straight until you reach some horse stables," Kenma recited, it was his saving grace. Kuro and Kenma both chanted it like a prayer. It gave them the motivation to keep going. "When we arrived, we notice that we weren't the only ones who they saved. There was an omega there and later on, two more arrived an alpha and omega." 

By nighttime, the pair left, leaving Kenma and Kuro and the omega named Yaku. There was an unsilent agreement that they would stay and travel together with the alpha's. As promised Bokuto and Tanaka arrived in the morning.

"We meet Yaku there and we waited all morning for the Alpha's to arrive. We traveled together for few months. We meet people along the way that became part of the family before we meet Bokuto's old captain. He accepted us but he was harsh with Bokuto and made us go through training," Kenma says. "He molded us to his image. Each one of us had a different role to play," Kenma said.

Akaashi was confused by what Kenma had said.

"We haven't realized how important Captain was or what roles we would play in the war," Kenma said lowly.

Akaashi was on the verge of asking but Kuro came out of hiding. "Akaashi, you should go to Bokuto," Kuro says as he made his way to the omega's.

Akaashi didn't want to see him. At least not now. He wanted to sort his feelings before facing the alpla. Akaashi nodded his head and stood up ready to take his leave.

"Akaashi," Kenma said. They both looked at each other. Both were uncertain, they didn't know what to say. Akaashi reached out and placed a hand on Kenma's and gave it a gentle squeeze before walking away.   
.  
.  
.   
Akaashi attended dinner, it was awkward and the air was heavy. The chair in the head of the table was empty, Bokuto absence made a huge impact on everyone. The alpha was usually rowdy, stirring trouble and bringing up old stories that made people laugh with embarrassment. However, Akaashi was grateful that Bokuto was absent, he still didn't know what face to make when he see's his partner. 

Akaashi got ready for sleep alone. The alpha wasn't there to tousel Akaashi hair after he brushed teasing him that he was going to sleep. This often had them bickering and teasing each other until they ended on the bed somehow, in each other arms. Akaashi realized how huge the bed truly was and how the absence of Bokuto impacted Akaashi.

With a long sigh, Akaashi tossed his comforters away and stood up. He slipped his slippers on and made his way to the north wing, where Bokuto's office was located. Akaashi's never been in the north wing or in Bokuto's private office. The windows were wide, showing off the beautiful night sky and the bright stars that lived in it. 

A big wooden door was at the end of the hallway and Akaashi knew that Bokuto was behind the door. The door was made of dark wood and was engraved with a big horned owl with its wings spread out. It looked powerful and forbidden but Akaashi slowly opened the door open, not bothering to knock. Akaashi saw another side of Bokuto, one that looked sad and angry. Bokuto had his back completely leaned on the big black, leather seat, a hand on one side of the face and another hand holding a piece of paper that was crumbling at the side. 

Akaashi stood in the doorway looking at him, wondering how to approach him. Kenma's conversation long forgotten. Akaashi's priority was to get the alpha out of his miserable state and into his bed. Akaashi walked to Bokuto and kneeled at his side placing an arm across Bokuto's thighs and leaning on him to support his balance. With the other hand he placed it gently Bokuto's face, the alpha immediately leaned into the touch. 

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi whispered. "Its late come to bed," he said. 

Bokuto hadn't realized how late it's gotten. All day he stared at the scrape of paper that held the fates of his people, of all people. "It seems like I wasn't destined to have a peaceful life, Akaashi," Bokuto said. Akaashi perked up in surprise not expecting that. The alpha was equally surprised, he wasn't one to talk about his feeling. 

"Bokuto-san, what do you mean?," Akasshi asked worriedly. Bokuto said nothing but handed Akaashi the letter he received earlier today. Akaashi took it in his hand standing up and began reading. "To the King of Fukurodani, Bokuto Kotaro. Since you come to the throne, your Kingdom became a land of abundance wealth. Your success is becoming a threat to the Five Kingdom and more importantly, you had defouled the Royal Family. We( Inarizaki, Itachiyama, Nohebi) ask you to forfeit your title and give up your lands," Akaashi stopped reading. A heavy silence fell in the room. "Bokuto-san..." Akaashi started.

"I already sent troops to your father's land," Bokuto interrupted thinking that Akaashi would ask about his father.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi said louder. "Staying here won't solve anything. Come to bed," Akaashi says in a tone that left no room for discussion. Bokuto got up, his body felt heavy for sitting in a chair all day.

Silently they made their way down the dark corridor, nothing but the soft glow of the stars providing light. Little by little, their hands found each other, both needing the comfort that the other provides.


	9. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I got my first job as a cashier in a small food market. Anyways thank you for your patience.
> 
> Guys I know I'm kinda late but I want to formally introduce: Rei and Rio!
> 
> Rei and Rio are three years old meaning that Ennochita and Tanaka had them when they were 15 or 16 at the time.
> 
> They are identical twins except that they have different hairstyles and eyes colors. Rei style of hair is an undercut and his hair goes to the side. Rei has heterochromia eyes, one grey, and one brown.
> 
> Rio has Ennochita hair and his eyes are grey... So yea...

More than a week has passed since the letter arrived. Everyone was busy preparing for the war. The palace was often visited by store owners who came to offer their products for the army.

Young man made a line outside the palace, wanting to provide their services.

All of the kingdom fell united when Bokuto stood before them and told them the news. Although no one from the palace considered the other half of the letter stating that if Bokuto resigned from the throne, no harm would be done. Bokuto still offered himself as the sacrificial pawn to prevent the war.

It was a sunny day with a soft breeze when Bokuto and his court traveled to the city square where the kingdom citizens awaited. Bokuto somehow managed to sneak into the small platform without being detected however when the citizens saw the carrier, it was immediately surrounded by people who offered them gifts. Kuro whisked Akaashi away from the crowd and lead him to the platform to stand behind Bokuto who gazed upon his people with golden observant eyes.

"Fukurodani," Bokuto said aloud. His voice standing higher than the claps and idle talk amongst the crowd.

Everyone looked at Bokuto with awe before a scream from the crowd was heard. "Congratulations!" Cheers erupted in the crowd and Akaashi could see Bokuto with his usual grin that looked like half a smile.

"Thank you," Bokuto replied and the crowd fell silent again. "As you all know; I am married to Keiji from the Akaashi family," Bokuto said beckoning Akaashi forward. Akaashi walked to Bokuto with his back straight and his head held high, his dark blue gown trailing behind him. When Akaashi stood beside Bokuto the crowd erupted to cheers once more. "But that is not why I stand before you," Bokuto voice echoed through the air and the crowd fell silent as they could sense Bokuto seriousness. "I have some news that will change Fukurodani. Since the death of the late King, our lands became richer, our people became safer and our kingdom became the beacon for success but we have enemies that threaten to take all that away and I am the one who is at fault," Bokuto stated. Murmurs spread through the crowd as people looked at Bokuto with surprise and confusion.

Akaashi also looked at Bokuto with confusion. "You chose me to lead our Kingdom, trusted me to protect your lives and I have failed you. Because I do not have royal blood coursing through my veins the five kingdoms deem me unworthy of the title," Bokuto said squeezing Akaashi hand as he continued on. "If I do not resign from my position the whole realm will once again be thrown into war, so I stand before you to offer myself."

This time it was Akaashi's turn to squeeze Bokuto hand, digging his nail into his cold flesh as murmurs erupted through the crowd. A familiar scream was heard, the same one that yelled "congratulation." Akaashi eyes searched through the crowd and they landed on a small girl with large breasts. Her dark blonde hair was cut short but Akaashi saw familiarly slanted eyes. With an unusually loud voice, she screams, "King Bokuto," soon enough everyone else followed suit.

.

.

.  
Now that war was ahead of them the whole house had a different atmosphere to it. It was no longer loud with laughter ringing in the air. The sound of Rei and Rio running through the house, causing trouble wherever they went faded. Everyone seemed to stick within themselves.

Yaku who always got mad whenever Lev was affectionate started to welcome his attention. Yamato who treated his mate like a fragile piece of glass became even more gentle. Daichi and Suga who would always put everyone else above themselves started to put each other first. Tanaka and his family of four became even more secluded. When they visited, Tanaka would go off to Bokuto's office and shut himself there while his mates and kids ate at the dinner table.

The first time that happened, Akaashi was waiting for the other Alpha's to leave but no one did. Akaashi then realized that Tanaka has been there with Bokuto from the start and Bokuto trusts Tanaka with the Kingdom. While Bokuto trusted Kuro with personal affairs.

Ennochita would always have the kids near him and would be wary of anyone who comes too close to them. He would always be there to reassure the kids who would often cry out for Tanaka and Ennochita would also comfort Nishinoya who was always close to them.

All the Alpha's were on a planet of their own. While the omega's could only stare at them from behind but they all sang the same sad tune. One that cried, "I love you, I'll be waiting, so come back to me."

Everyone was experiencing sadness but there was one person who Akaashi couldn't look at without his heart squeezing.

Kenma with his huge belly trailing behind Kuro like a child following his mother. Akaashi would often see Kenma's eyes swell with tears as he stared at Kuro. The only time Kenma looked at peace was when Kuro is near.

One evening when Akaashi was taking his daily walk in the garden, he heard the soft and gentle voice that belonged to Kenma. And what he heard made him stop in his tracks. "Don't go, stay... Stay here with me," the pain was so clearly defined Kenma voice that Akaashi's heart ached for the pregnant omega.   
.  
.  
.  
Akaashi was roughly awakened by the loud sound of bells ringing in the distance. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Bokuto already dressing in a hurry. "What's that?" Akaashi asked as he got out of bed.

"That's the alarm bell. It only rings when the kingdom is being attacked or...," Bokuto trailed off as he got his pants on quickly as Akaashi put on his robe and slippers.

In an instant, Akaashi was wide awake and helping Bokuto get ready. A loud knock on startled Akaashi but Bokuto already opened the door revealing a frantic maid. "The farms in the South are on fire and it's spreading to the villages," Kaori informed.

Bokuto cursed as he stormed out of the room with Kaori and Akaashi following him. When Bokuto realized that Akaashi was following he stopped. "Akaashi, stay here in case anything else happens," Bokuto said as he stopped the green-eyed omega in his tracks. "You'll be safer here," Bokuto added quietly when he saw Akaashi eyes flash with defiance.

Akaashi nodded his head. "Here take this," Akaashi says handing Bokuto a trench coat.

The alpha took it gratefully out of Akaashi's hands and gave the omega a quick peck in the forehead before leaving. Akaashi stayed rooted in the same place, his eyes trailing Bokuto's back until it disappeared from his sight.   
.  
.  
.   
With simple gown on Akaashi made his way down to the lounge room and saw Ennochita there with Rio and Rei sleeping soundly in his lap, Nishinoya was in the seat beside him. Yaku was near Kenma who looked so tired but anxious at the same time. Hinata was there too silently talking to Suga. Yamamoto's mate was near the pregnant omega, keeping a close eye on Kenma.

Everyone was gathered in the lounge room waiting for their mates to arrive. A gentle fire was lit on the fireplace as the omega's patiently waited for their mates to arrive.

The sound of the door opening had almost everyone spring to their feet. Akaashi went to welcome the person hoping that it would be Bokuto along with everyone else but it was a messenger boy. Akaashi took the small little note from the boy and read its confinement.

"People are gravely hurt and the hospital is already overcrowded and many were left without a home," Akaashi says. "Where can we tend to the wounded?" Akaashi asked knowing that there was a place somewhere in the kingdom.

"There are three privately owned clinics in the kingdom and there's also the church," Suga says.

"Ok. We'll Get the seriously injured in the clinics. The others with minor injuries in the church," Akaashi said as he wrote down his plan in the same piece of paper. "Now, where can the people stay?," Akaashi asked.

There was silence but every omega except Akaashi knew that there was a building huge enough to house family. "In the castle," Ennochita said voicing everyone else thought.

"Castle?" Akaashi echoed in confusion.

"It belonged to the late king," Ennochita replied. "Bokuto abandoned it and built the palace as his home," the beta said casually. Very slowly he laid Rio and Rei down the sofa and called quietly for Kaori. "Can you take them in a room?"Ennochita asked.

"Of course," Kaori replied picking Rio up.

"Nishinoya please help her with Rei," Ennochita says. The omega did as asked and picked Rei into his arms and followed the maid out of the lounge room. "I'll go and help settle the people in the castle," Ennochita said.

"I'll go with you," Kinoshita says leaving his spot. They took their leave leaving Suga, Yaku, Kenma, and Hinata behind.

"Suga, go and direct the injured into their proper place," Akaashi says looking at who else to ask for help. Akaashi didn't want Kenma to be alone but when he saw Yaku looking at the pregnant omega, his doubts cleared. "Hinata, Nishinoya, go help the injured," Akaashi ordered. The two omega's left without a word.

"I'll go and tend the injured," Akaashi says. Akaashi received medical training when he was young. He would often play the role of assistant to an old doctor. Akaashi learned a lot and was confident of his skills. Before leaving he stared at the pregnant omega who had a crestfallen face. "Yaku, make sure Kenma-san gets some sleep," Akaashi said before taking his leave.

When he arrived at the church he was immediately greeted to the stench of distress pheromones. All around him were weakened moans and cries of pain. "Where are the supplies?" Akaashi asked a nun who was carrying cut pieces of clothing to use as bandages.

The nun looked at Akaashi with a kind smile. "You see that statue with flowers surrounding it," the nun said. Akaashi nodded. "The supplies are located there, my Queen," the nun said politely before leaving.

Akaashi rushed to the table and put on a white apron and grabbed all the supplies he could hold. A cry for help got his attention and went to the person. "It's going to be okay," Akaashi says smoothly wanting to calm the small boy who suffered from a large burn in his right shoulder. "Scissors! Does anybody have some scissors?" Akaashi called out as he smoothed out the young boy's hair out of his face.

"Here," someone said handing Akaashi some scissors.

"Try to cool him down," Akaashi says as he carefully lifted the hem of the boy's shirt. With a steady hand, Akaashi cut the boys shirt open. "Lift him up from his torso," Akaashi requested. The person did as told and Akaashi carefully removed the shirt off. "Help me disinfect the burn." Together they wiped off the burnt areas as Akaashi talked with the small boy to distract him from the pain.

Akaashi started patting ointment on top of the burn. Akaashi was saddened to know that the boy would be left with a permanent scar. "Shingo, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Akaashi asked. Shingo, the small boy was sitting up with help from Akaashi's assistant as Akaashi wrapped bandages around the wound.

"Mmm... An advisor to the King," Shingo replied through clenched teeth as Akaashi tighten the bandages around his wound.

"The king needs all the help he can get," Akaashi mused remembering a time when Bokuto was complaining that maps were difficult to understand. It wasn't till Akaashi pointed out that Bokuto had the map upside down that Bokuto finally understood the context of the map. "You can lower him down now," Akaashi told the stranger. Slowly Shingo was placed back down on the bed.

"How do you know?" Shingo asked as he got comfortable while Akaashi tended other small burns in the boy's small body.

"Shingo, the Queen has been tending your wounds," the stranger says ruffling Shingo's hair fondly.

Shingo looked at Akaashi with wide eyes. "Really," Shingo said in disbelief.

Akaashi smiled down at Shingo. "Yes really."

"Then you're Akaashi-sama," Shingo pestered smiling at Akaashi.

"Yep," Akaashi said. "Okay, Shingo, you're good now. Don't move too much and make sure somebody changes your bandages in five hours," Akaashi said seriously as picked himself up from the ground.

"You got it Akaashi-sama," Shingo replies. Akaashi was about to move on to the next patient when Shingo called out to him. "Oh, Akaashi-sama."

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Shingo said sincerely. "Both of you."

Akaashi felt all giddy inside and gave Shingo a genuine smile before going to the next bed. Akaashi turned to the person who helped him and saw the same small girl from before. "You're the girl from the crowd," Akaashi babble out.

"Saeko Nee-chan at your service," the girl said sending a wide smile at Akaashi.

The omega was about to ask a question when a cry for help caught their attention. Hours passed and Akaashi's feet felt heavy. His whole body ached and his eyelids felt heavy. "Akaashi, go," Saeko pressured gently. "There's only a few more who are injured," Saeko persuades.

With a defeated sigh Akaashi agreed, calling out for his carrier rider who was helping to distribute food. Together they took their leave. In the small trip home, Akaashi took a nap.

When Akaashi arrived he asked Kaori to fill the tub. He felt dirty, with sweat and blood clinging to him. Akaashi made his way to the lounge room to see if anyone else arrived and saw Hinata and Nishinoya their. Akaashi was relieved to see that Kenma wasn't there, meaning that he was getting some much-needed rest.  
.  
.  
.   
Akaashi soaked in the tub, scrubbing away the sweat and blood from his skin until it became red. He took his time changing and when he was done the sun started to rise. Akaashi wondered if they finally put the fires out. The omega slowly made his way downstairs and when he heard the door open, Akaashi sprinted down and froze at the end of the staircase.

Two familiar faces stood there and Akaashi practically collided with them and hugged them. "Why are you guys here?" Akaashi asked feeling excited and worried at the same time.

" Bokuto asked them to come but they were meant to be here three months ago," Kenma says looking at Tsukishima accusingly.

The blush in Yamaguchi cheeks and the bite mark he bore in the side his neck revealed the reason of their absence. "Yamaguchi went in heat," Tsukishima says making the tall omega blush even harder. 

Kenma let out a tiny, "ooh," while Akaashi congratulated them.

"So Tsukishima isn't going to end up alone as I imagined," Hinata says making the blond frown while the little omega smiled sheepishly at him.

"Where is Bokuto?" Tsukishima asked going further into the palace. "I have somethings I wish to discuss with him," the blond alpha said seriously.

Everyone went silent as if they were holding their breath. Tsukishima looked at them with confusion but the realization hit him when he saw the lonely faces of the omega's. "Tsukishima, there was a fire in the south. Everyone left to keep the fire from spreading to the villages," Akaashi says calmly. Yamaguchi and Yukie gasped as the alpha heart clenched.

"I should go help," Tsukishima says ready to leave.

"That won't be necessary," Lev says stepping into the room. His silver hair blackened by the ash and his clothes were torn in different places. He looked so tired but he still greeted Tsukishima and Yaku happily.

"We were able to put out the fire but a village was stricken by the fire and some of the farms burned down," Yamamoto said, he looked beaten with dirt staining his skin.

With the farms gone, there will be a shortage of food and winter was coming right across the corner. The war was also upon them. "Bokuto is convinced that someone started it," Daichi says as he made his way to his mate. Daichii left cheek was bruised and swollen which Suga noticed right away demanding an explanation.

"Bokuto, Tanaka, and Kuro are investigating but they should be home soon," Lev says as Yaku fretted over him.

Akaashi said nothing as he saw everyone one else reunited with their mates. His eyes meet Kenma's who wore a sadden expression and Akaashi wondered if he too looked like that.

Akaashi searched for Ennochita but he saw the beta busy distracting Rio and Rei from noticing Tanaka's absence. He felt a pang of admiration for Ennochita. Akaashi wondered how the beta could be so accepting by the whole ordeal.   
.  
.  
.  
Akaashi went back to his floor with Yamaguchi and Yuki giving them a tour. He already decided that he wanted Yukie live normally but the beta disagrees saying that she wanted to continue severing him as his handmaid. Akaashi gave her the room of her choosing. Yamaguchi was a different case, he was mated to Tsukishima and now has a high status.

In Yukie new room, the three of them began talking asking each other questions. Akaashi could still smell the faint smell of home in Yuki. It smelled like lavender, his mother favorite flower.

"Keiji," Yukie says her voice serious. "Are they treating you alright? Is Bokuto-san nice to you?" The beta asked seriously, inspecting the jade eyed omega for any signs of abuse. The omega looked fuller, he wasn't as thin when he was home but still had a slim and perfect sculpted body. Akaashi looked clean and freshly groomed and Yukie noticed the new attire he carried on. But she noticed how tired the omega was which concerned her. But what concerned her, even more, was his neck carried no mark.

Akaashi smiled fondly at Yukie, "Yukie, I practically have everything in my feet." Since his arrival Bokuto had been spoiling him with new clothes and jewelry. Kuro always made sure to take him out for a daily outing when Bokuto was too busy. "Kenma, Hinata, and they are all nice people," Akaashi continued. He had grown close to them and see's them as a family. "As for Bokuto, he's kind, almost too kind," Akaashi murmured lowly. Akaashi was grateful for Bokuto's kind demeanor but there were times when he wanted the alpha to snap at him and dominate him. Akaashi's patience was running out, more than anything he wanted Bokuto to claim him. Akaashi wanted his neck to bare Bokuto's mark. 

Akaashi felt jealousy towards the freckled omega who carried the mark of his Alpha but it quickly vanished when he saw Yamaguchi gentle and kind eyes on him. "Yamaguchi," Akaashi slowly sang out making the omega's back straighten. Yamaguchi knew that voice and before Akaashi even asked the question, Yamaguchi already began to blush with embarrassment. "Tell me, how exactly did you end up bonding with Tsukishima?" Akaashi asked with a small smile in face noticing how fidgety Yamaguchi was.

Yamaguchi could feel his cheeks grow warm. The events were still fresh in the omega's mind and his body reacted to it. "Its as Tsuki said, I went in heat," Yamaguchi replied not wanting to reveal so much.

Akaashi brow arched, "Tsuki, huh?" Akaashi prompted. Yamaguchi wanted to hide from Akaashi's devious smile.

"That and the fact that Tsukishima rented a whole Inn so that he could have Yamaguchi as much as he wanted," Yuki chirped in. Yamaguchi looked at her with his eyes wide and Yukie just smiled at him.

When Yamaguchi's sweet scent started to perfume the air, Tsukisima took them to the closest area where he could have the omega beneath him. Tsukishima was tempted to just take the omega where he stood. Tsukishima has been around omega's when they were in heat, especially with Hinata who would always go into heat in the most crucial moments. He's grown so accustomed to the scent that it had no effect on him whatsoever. In fact, he found the sweet scent nauseating. 

"I didn't take Tsukishima as an alpha who acted in impulse," Akaashi said as he stared at Yamaguchi who was wearing a rather funny expression.

Yamaguchi's heart thumped in his chest. He too was surprised at Tsukishima's bold actions. When the alpha started to leave small kisses on his jaw the omega looked at him in surprise. Yamaguchi was convinced that the alpha did not like him and confronted him. It was then when alpha said that Yamaguchi held some power over him. The omega was so pleased with the response that he allowed the alpha to do as he pleased, which resulted in them to bond. Yamaguchi would only now belong to Tsukishima.

"He's not like that," Yamaguchi defended startling Akaashi. Yamaguchi was someone who hated confrontation and would always remain silent. "Tsukishima can be antisocial and at times displeasing but he is extremely careful and aware of others feelings," Yamaguchi said quietly feeling guilty when he raised his voice as Akaashi.

Akaashi took no notice. He wasn't offended that his silent friend yelled at him. In fact, Akaashi found it amusing and he wanted Yamaguchi to continue finding his found. "I'm glad," Akaashi says silently before repeating it louder. "I'm glad!"

The three reunited friends continued to talk some more but their conversation ended since Akaashi was still unbelievably tired. Not only that but Yukie and Yamaguchi still needed to settle in.

They took their leave. Yamaguchi went searching for his mate and Akaashi went back to his room. Their bed was still undone and Bokuto's pajamas littered the ground. Akaashi picked them up and neatly folded them and placed them on top of a round white chair. Akaashi then proceeded to put on a light nightgown and let the curtains fall around his grand bed.   
.  
.  
.   
The feeling of cold fingertip running up and down his spine, rose Akaashi from his slumber. Akaashi peered an eye open to see Bokuto perched above him. The alpha looked freshly showered and had no shirt on. "Welcome home," Akaashi says as he propped himself up on his elbows to inspect Bokuto. 

Bokuto smiled and continued to stroke Akaashi's back. "You're hurt," Akaashi says seeing a large red festered wound in Bokuto's forearm. "Why didn't you get it treated?" Akaashi scolded as he got out of bed to grab the first aid kit that was kept in the bathroom.

"It doesn't hurt," Bokuto says honesty. He endured worst wounds than this. For him, the burn was nothing more than a scratch.

"Nonsense!" Akaashi says putting the material on top of a rectangular table. "Come here, let me treat the wound before it gets infected," Akaashi ordered pulling out a chair for Bokuto. 

The alpha sat on the seat and Akaashi started to disinfect the area. The burn wound wasn't as serious as the ones he treated earlier. Akaashi gently patted alcohol around the pinkish area. Bokuto's skin was starting to peel. Akaashi then proceeded to dap paste ointment on the wound, making sure to get every inch of the burn.

Bokuto watched Akaashi as he tended the wound. The omega looked serious with his eyebrows furrowed. He was gentle. "I heard that you went to tended on wounded," Bokuto stated.

Bokuto voice held a hint of pride in his voice. When people told Bokuto that the queen looked like an angel amongst the injured crowd. "It was nothing special," Akaashi says as he bandaged the wound.

"Akaashi, thanks to you all of the injured received helped. The ones who lost their homes have a place to stay until they found their permanent homes," Bokuto argued.

Akaashi blushed and remained silent. He finished tending Bokuto's burn and was now searching for any other injuries. A small pink line that ran across Bokuto's chest caught his attention. Akaashi put a hand on top of Bokuto chest. The alpha felt strong and solid beneath his hand.

In an impulse Akaashi straddled Bokuto and sat on his lap, capturing his lips into a searing kiss. Bokuto was quick to react and kissed Akaashi with the same eagerness. Bokuto smiled into the kiss when he felt Akaashi shiver as the alpha began fondling the omega's firm ass.

Bokuto then moved to Akaashi's shoulder where he removed the flimsy thin straps of the gown. Bokuto broke the kiss so he could leave small marks on Akaashi's olive skin. The omega's moans encouraged him on. Bokuto pulled down the gown to expose Akaashi's chest. Bokuto was satisfied to see that the omega's nipples held a light pink color with a dust of brown.

It fitted perfectly with Akaashi's image. Bokuto rubbed the buds with the tip of his thumbs as he left open mouth kisses at the base of the omega's neck. The nipples harden under Bokuto's touch and Akaashi's back arched when he started tugging at them. Akaashi rubbed himself perfectly on Bokuto's growing tent earning a small groan from Bokuto.

There was a rich perfume in the air that was coming from Bokuto and Akaashi wanted to be consumed by it. The omega was responding to the rich fragrance that the alpha was emitting. Akaashi let out a deep throaty moan when he felt slick coming out of his puckering hole.

The smell of an omega preparing to mate enticed the rich scent from Bokuto. Akaashi nipped at Bokuto's bottom lip as the alpha roamed a heavy hand down the curve of his butt. Akaashi clung to Bokuto when he felt a thick finger trail down his crack and probe at his hole gently. But all of sudden Bokuto's hand left, leaving Akaashi feeling unfulfilled. Akaashi waited for a few seconds to see if Bokuto would resume but nothing happened.

Akaashi untangled himself from Bokuto and looked at him. The alpha looked out of breath and his pupils were blown wide. Akaahsi could still feel Bokuto hard beneath him since he was sitting in his lap. Not only that but the rich scent littered the air, clouding Akaashi's judgment. All Akaashi knew was that he needed to taste the alpha, needed to feel him somehow.

In a quick movement, Akaashi went down on his knees, reaching for Bokuto's pants. The Alpha's eyes widen and went to stop the omega to only have his hand pushed away. "Akaashi wait," Bokuto breath out as the omega went for his pants.

"Please," Akaashi murmurs as he reached for him. Bokuto's breath heighten when Akaashi grabbed him. The omega's eyes widen when he saw the sheer length and width of it. Bokuto took notice of Akaashi's reaction and began to blush in embarrassment.

Bokuto's cock stood proud, cum dribbling out of the head. Akaashi breathes in the musky scent and gathered the courage to give it an experimental suck on the tip of the head. Bokuto let out a deep groan and placed a hand on top of Akaashi's head, threading his fingers through Akaashi's silky hair.

Encouraged by Bokuto's reaction, Akaashi tried to take in more of Bokuto's length but the large rod only ended up hitting the back of his throat, making him gag. The alpha quickly noticed and took out his dick quickly from the omega's mouth. "Are you okay?" Bokuto asked concerned looking flushed.

"I'm fine," Akaashi says regaining his breath and went back for Bokuto. 

The alpha stopped him, "Akaashi you can hurt yourself if you don't know properly."

"Then tell me how,'' Akaashi snapped, startling Bokuto. Akaashi grabbed Bokuto again, stroking him up and down. Bokuto felt hot and heavy on Akaashi's hand and the omega could feel the alpha pulse. Akaashi stared at Bokuto with waiting eyes, almost challenging.

"Lick the vein and massage my balls," Bokuto huffed out in defeat. Akaashi did as told and began to lick the bulging vein that looked green under Bokuto's foreskin. With one hand he bounced a heavy ball while the other hand Akaashi kept a tight grip on Bokuto. 

The alpha let out groans and began to slightly rock his hips. Akaashi looked at him as he continued to lick and fondle Bokuto's cock. The expression that Bokuto had on his face, sent a tingle up Akaashi's spine. The omega wanted more. 

Determined Akaashi gave a long lick down Bokuto's length and began to nibble his side. Akaashi took a deep breath in and took Bokuto in his mouth. Bokuto let a stuttering gasp and called out Akaashi's name. The omega stopped halfway but he slowly continued to slip Bokuto in. Akaashi's throat started to hurt, making it hard breath and his eye's began to water but he still continued to push Bokuto in. 

The alpha took notice caressed the top of Akaashi's head. "Akaashi, breath in from your nose and don't swallow your saliva," Bokuto advice trying his best to not slam into the warm hole that surrounded him. Akaashi let out a surprised hum that sent vibrations to Bokuto when the alpha stood up. "It will be easier like this," Bokuto says. The alpha then tilted Akaashi's chin up for a better angle. "Remember to breathe through your nose," Bokuto reminded as he placed both hands in the back of Akaashi's head.

This time, however, Bokuto pushed in making Akaashi tear up. The omega immediately reached for Bokuto's, clutching at him. "Breath, Akaashi," Bokuto said gently pushing further into the omega's mouth. Akaashi willed himself to relax and allowed the alpha to go further in. Bokuto pushed the last inch in, making Akaashi's nose buried into the alpha's pubic hair were his scent was the strongest. 

Bokuto paused and allowed Akaashi to get comfortable. After a minute or so passed Bokuto asked, "Can I move?" Akaashi gave a quick nod and Bokuto slowly moved out a little before pushing back in. Each time the alpha moved, the touched the roof of his mouth making Akaashi shiver in the sensation.

Akaashi was choking. Tears streaming out of his eyes and drool dripping from his mouth but he still found it pleasurable every time Bokuto slammed into his mouth.

A warm substance filled Akaashi's mouth and on instincts, he swallowed. Stunned, satisfaction filled his body when he realized that this was how Bokuto tasted.

Bokuto gently grabbed Akaashi's from his hand, pulling him off the ground. The omega was in a dazed state. All he could taste, hear, feel, and see was Bokuto. The alpha was everywhere. Gently Bokuto wiped the tears, drool, and cum off his face before placing him on the bed. Bokuto tucked Akaashi into bed and slipped next to him bringing the omega close to his chest before falling into a peaceful slumber.


	10. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like ages didn't it? I have so much to say. First of all I picked working in the most horrible time ever! And some of my co-workers are real bitches! I been so stressed between working and studying for my ACT and SAT... OH I forgot to mention. I'm GrAdUaTiNg this year!!   
> Anyways lets get into the important part: Do any of you guys read 19 Days? And if you do I have a serious question to ask: Who do you think tops Jian Yi or Zhan Zheng Xi.  
> Old doesn't makes it clear like I know He Tian tops but I;m not so sure for the other couple?   
> Please let me know your opinion in the comment section!!

Akaashi would often go treat the wounded. He enjoyed helping out and see people recover. Not only that but it was a great distraction. Akaashi's only seen little of Bokuto this past four days. The alpha would usually be locked away at his study, consulting and planning for the war. Night time was the only time when Akaashi would see the alpha and it would only be for a short walk to their chamber.

It was still Akaashi's duty to coax the alpha to sleep. "Bokuto-san come to bed," the omega said leaning against the large doorway. There were letters with the family crest, a large horned owl. Akaashi stared at them for a while his interest piqued but Bokuto quickly stashed them away.

Akaashi glared at the ground knowing that his questions wouldn't be answered. Akaashi felt Bokuto rest his chin on top of his head. "Do you remember what I told you in our very first conversation?" Bokuto asked leaning away from Akaashi to stare at the omega.

Like always there was curiosity in his jade eyes and kindness in his beautiful face as Akaashi went deep in thought. "If I do remember correctly, you were informing me about trenches," Akaashi says with an eyebrow perked up gleefully.

Bokuto chuckled. Leave it to Akaashi to prove him wrong. "But just to be safe you should tell me what exactly you are talking about," Akaashi says in a playful tone while leaning against the door frame.

Bokuto leaned in, placing an arm above Akaashi's head and leaned down to place a quick kiss on Akaashi's shoulder. "I told to be patient with me. There will be times when you think I'm being cruel or distant but have faith in me," Bokuto says resting his forehead on Akaashi's shoulder. "I'm doing what is best for my people," Bokuto says in a whisper. He sounded so tired and small.

Akaashi threaded his fingers through Bokuto's hair and allowed Bokuto to rest. "I know," Akaashi says as he stared affectionately at the alpha. Bokuto rose and looked at Akaashi, "but I." The omega couldn't finish the sentence. Bokuto carried bags under his eyes and he looked so sullen. Akaashi swallowed thickly and said something else. "Let's go to bed," Akaashi said taking hold of Bokuto's large hand wanting to feel reassured. It was as Bokuto was reading Akaashi's thoughts and gave the omega a gentle squeeze of the hand.

"I want to help you," Akaashi finished his sentence in his head as they walked to their bedroom.   
.  
.  
.

Akaashi was exhausted. The soles of feet hurt from running around and tending to the wounded. He reeked of distress. Today one of his patients died, sending many people around him in a state of panic.

More than anything he wanted a warm bath and to hide beneath the blankets. Akaashi stepped into the main hall with the intentions of requesting the bath to be filled but came face to face with Kenma and Kuro. There were luggage's around their feet. "Where are you going? Kenma you can't travel in your condition," Akaashi said looking at them with concern.

Kuro looked at Akaashi with amusement. "You mean where are we going," the alpha said pointing at the three of them.

"Huh?" Akaashi had no intention of going on a trip. He wanted to seek Bokuto out and find the same gentle comfort he received three nights ago.

Kenma sighed and rolled his eyes at Kuro's ambiguous wording. He knew that his mate liked to play around with his words so before the dark-haired alpha could speak, Kenma did. "Kotaro went into his rut and asked us to take you home with us until it passes," Kenma said straight to the point.

Akaashi eyes widen, surprised by the information but then he felt himself grow mad. Why must he leave? Akaashi was married to Bokuto and this was to be expected. " There's no need for me to leave," Akaashi says determinedly. "I'll stay here," he claimed.

Kuro and Kenma shared a look of uncertainty before Kenma spoke again. "Akaashi, when an alpha is in rut, he is aggressive and impulsive," the omega said. He learned this in the Harlem was he spent countless of ruts with young and old alphas. "It takes a serious toll in the omega body," Kenma went on remembering the fatigue he felt afterward.

Akaashi wanted to interrupt Kenma and tell him that he knew all of that. "I know Kenma but I am Bokuto's mate and I want to be with him," Akaashi said looking at Kenma and Kuro sternly.

Kenma understood from Akaashi's tone and the way he looked at him. Akaaahi was daring the omega to oppose him. Kuro watched, amused by the situation. "Alright," Kenma agreed. "But we are still leaving," the omega says.

Akaashi felt satisfaction when Kenma and Kuro agreed. "Kaori!" Akaashi called out. Almost immediately the beta came out looking at Akaashi. "Fill up the tub in the main bathroom," the omega ordered. Kaori looked at Akaashi with understanding eyes that made him grow hot.

"Right away," Kaori says going to her task. The main bathroom was larger with a grand tub in the middle of the room that made it seemed like it was a pond.

Akaashi started making his ways up the stairs. Each step he took made his heart flutter in anticipation. He never laid with anyone before and would always spend his heats alone. Akaashi knew how painful and frustrating it was to nullify the agonizing lust that never seemed to go away.

Akaashi entered the grand bathroom and began undressing. It wasn't long for Kaori to fill up the tub with soothing warm water. Akaashi added essences drops in the water. He wanted to smell good when he joined Bokuto. In the tub, Akaashi made sure to clean every inch of his body. He drag a piece of cloth that was lathered in soap on his skin imagining it was Bokuto's cold fingers.

Once he was fully clean Akaashi dried, the omega put on the only piece of clothing that was in the bathroom. A long white sheer bathrobe that trailed behind him. Akaashi slowly made his way to his bedroom where his mate waited for me.

Each step he took triggered his body to react. Just by the mere thought of being held by Bokuto made his body start preparing itself. There was no denying it. Akaashi desperately wanted to be held by Bokuto.

Akaashi's whole body flushed when he stops in front of the large door that acted as a barrier between him and the alpha. With one large push, the door swung open and Akaashi stepped in.

The first thing that Akaashi notice was the cold air that sent goosebumps littering his skin. The second was that the alpha was nowhere to be seen. But Akaashi knew he was near, his scent hung heavily in the air.

Inhaling the rich and overwhelming scent made Akaashi go hazy. His mind clouded and his body reacted sensitively at the scent. "You shouldn't be here," a voice said. The deep husked voice sent shivers of delights to travel down Akaashi's spine.

Akaashi saw Bokuto by the balcony entrance. The doors were fully opened that allowed a supply of cold wind to enter the room but at that moment all Akaashi could feel was warmth and an unbearable ache.

Bokuto stood there showing Akaashi his strong chest. Bokuto's skin glistened by the thin layer of sweat. Akaahsi knew that he should reply but he was too distracted by Bokuto's pants that hung dangerously low. Bokuto v line was prominent and the omega eye's trailed the line of hair that disappeared into the Alpha's pants. Before his mind could comprehend what he was thinking, Akaashi found himself walking to Bokuto as he thought that the man who stood before him was the definition of alpha.

Bokuto could feel his lust rising again when he saw Akaashi. The omegas face looked flushed and the clothes that he was wearing was a sin. Bokuto could clearly see Akaashi's legs through the translucent material. He wanted to rip the clothes off his body and claim him. Bokuto breath hitched when Akaashi walked towards him. The alpha could clearly make out Akaashi's nipples that perked through the thin material.

When Akaashi was an arm's length away the alpha couldn't help but pull the omega towards him. Immediately their lips meet into a passionate kiss that took away their breaths. "You should leave before I lose control," Bokuto whispered as he regained his breath. Bokuto was scared of hurting Akaashi. He didn't want the omega to suffer like the others.

Akaashi nodded his head stubbornly, he refused to leave Bokuto's side. The omega wasn't any help in politics or in battle plans but there was one thing where he could help. "I won't leave," Akaashi says as he cupped Bokuto's face in his hands. The omega leaned in to kiss Bokuto again but the alpha stepped back.

"Akaashi I could hurt you," Bokuto says shamefully.

Akaashi looked at him, "I don't care," Akaashi says with a strong voice. But the alpha still didn't look convinced. "Bokuto-san, why do you always run away?" Akaashi asked with a low voice. "Do I not please you?" He asked scared for the response.

Bokuto eyes widen in astonishment. How can someone so beautiful as Akaashi, not be wanted? "Don't be a fool Akaashi!"

"The what is it?" Akaashi hissed. No response came. "I feel like I'm the only one who wants..."

Akaashi let out a startled yelp when Bokuto lips crashed into his. The kiss was different, it was powerful and hungry. But Akaashi welcomed it none the less. "Take it off," Bokuto said between kisses as he tugged at the rope.

Bokuto stepped back to see Akaashi. The omega blushed under Bokuto's intense gaze but reached for the strings to untie it. In one quick swoop, the robe fell on the floor exposing Akaashi to the cold night breeze and Bokuto's hungry eyes. Goosebumps littered his body making him shiver.

Akaashi was slim and his hip bones were defined promptly. The omega tried his best to look confident but under Bokuto's golden eyes he couldn't help but feel anxious. Akaashi took in a shaky breath and started to walk to Bokuto. When he finally reached the alpha he couldn't help but hug him and bury his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in Bokuto's scent.

Bokuto ruffled Akaashi's hair fondly and gave pecks at the side of the omega's face coaxing Akaashi to state at him. When Akaashi finally came out of hiding he was rewarded by a slow and passionate kiss.

Before he knew it, Akaashi was lifted up from the ground and was thrown onto the bed. Bokuto hovered over him, trailing feather like kisses in his neck. Akaashi gasped when Bokuto suckled at his nipple while he roughly tugs the other one.

Bokuto continued to worship the perfectly sculptured body that laid beneath him. He lightly nibbled on the soft skin of Akaashi's stomach and stopped to quickly take off his shirt. Akaashi stared at him with hooded eyes that waited impatiently.

Bokuto put a cold hand on top of Akaashi flat stomach feeling the omega twitch under his touch. Akaashi back arched off the bed as Bokuto made a quick swipe of Akaashi's small cock.

Akaashi was dripping. Slick poured out of his hole and puckered in response to Bokuto's touch. His body moved on its own and moans spilled out of the omega's mouth. Akaashi suddenly found himself flipped over, his face buried in the blankets.

A wave of embarrassment hit him. His butt was in the air, Bokuto had a clear view of everything. The alpha trailed a cold and callused hand down Akaashi's back, admiring his olive skin. Bokuto's hand dipped down the curve of Akaashi's butt.

"Akaashi spread your knees," Bokuto ordered gently using a hand to push the omega's knees apart.

Akaashi blushed at the request but did as told. The omega spread his knees until his chest pressed into the mattress. Bokuto let out a huff of satisfaction.

The alpha fondled the soft globes into his hand. Kneading at them and spreading them apart. Akaashi let out short moans his whole body buzzing. A finger probed at his hole making Akaashi stiffen.

Akaashi let out a gasp as the finger slipped into him. It felt strange and foreign but Akaashi didn't complain. Bokuto soon added two more fingers stretching the strong ring of muscle around Akaashi's rim.

The omega bit his lips to stop the short huffs that spilled from his lips. Akaahsi's hips jerked upwards when a wave of pleasure coursed through his body.

Bokuto knew he found Akaashi's prostrate when the omega tightens against his finger. Bokuto kept playing with the sensitive bundle making Akaashi's whole body shake and moans filled the room.

The omega was close but every time he felt his orgasm near, Bokuto would stop. Frustration filled his limbs but before he could say anything he was flipped. Akaashi's breath caught in his thoughts as he stared up at Bokuto. The alpha made Akaashi feel like a preyed animal with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Bokuto hovered on top of the omega gently stroking back Akaashi's hair. Their eyes meet and Bokuto couldn't resist kissing Akaashi. When they Bokuto broke the kiss, Akaashi chased after his lips to only stop and stare at Bokuto with wide eyes.

Bokuto looked Akaashi face that was scrunched up with pain as the alpha entered him in a fast thrust. Bokuto stop to collect himself. Akaashi was unbelievably tight and warm.

Akaashi let out a cry of pain as Bokuto started to move. There was a light burning sensation as Bokuto widen him. Akaashi grasped at the bed sheets below him, fisting them in his hands as Bokuto continued to move. Akaashi cried out when a course of pleasure rippled through his body.

Akaashi became a moaning mess beneath Bokuto. His head was hazy and his whole body trembled like a leaf. Akaashi closed his eyes due to the intensity of Bokuto movement but all of sudden Bokuto stilled and Akaashi felt pressure against his neck.

Akaashi eyes open to find Bokuto peering down at him with a large hand around his neck. "Don't close your eyes Akaashi, keep looking at me," Bokuto demanded. Once Bokuto was sure that the omega was staring at him, the alpha moved. His thrusts were powerful and wild that had Akaashi panting.

Bokuto could feel Akaashi's legs tremble furiously beside him and the omega walls clutched at him. He knew that the omega was close so he continued his fast pace until Akaashi's back arched and his whole body trembled. Bokuto needed to press harder against Akaashi's neck to keep him still.

Akaashi scratched madly at Bokuto's hand that was around his neck while the other one dug into Bokuto's shoulder blade. Akaashi never felt such pleasure before. He felt like he would go mad by how good it felt. "Ko..ta..ro" Akaashi moaned out digging his fingers into Bokuto shoulder.

The Alpha eyes widen when Akaashi called out his name before smiling pleasantly as himself and lowered himself until their chest touched. At once, Akaashi wrapped his legs around Bokuto waist, locking him in place. Akaashi trembled beneath him as the alpha continued to pound into him.

Bokuto let out a growl as he felt his knot grow. On instincts he bit Akaashi's neck claiming the omega as his as his knot locked them together. Akaashi let out a cry as he felt satisfyingly full.

Bokuto moved them into a comfortable position, laying Akaashi ion top of him to wait for the knot to swell down.   
.  
.  
.  
Akaashi and Bokuto enjoyed a pleasant and vigorous day together. But now that Bokuto's rut was nullifying, Akaashi had some question he wanted to ask.

Uncertainty Akaashi propped himself on his elbows to look at Bokuto. The alpha was in all his glory. Displaying scars that he gained over the years. Akaashi took his time to study all of them, he ran his fingers on them and kissed them. Bokuto's hair was down making him look younger and childish. Akaashi smiled at himself when he saw Bokuto blush a little when he caught him staring.

Akaashi crawled to Bokuto ignoring the aches and propped himself between his legs. Bokuto hugged the omega from behind kissing Akaashi's neck and licking the blood that clustered around the bite mark. Akaashi suppressed a shiver, every touch made him sensitive.

"Your hands are bigger than mine," Bokuto noted out as he stared at their entwined hands.

*My fingers are longer," Akaashi murmured as Bokuto played around with his fingers. "Bokuto?" Akaashi said. He heard a hum from Bokuto and continued on. "What happened after you meet Kenma and Kuro?" Akaashi asked gently. He felt Bokuto stiffen but then relaxed. "What happened when you joined Captain again?"

Kenma mentioned that Bokuto rejoined Captian again. Ever since then Akaashi was wondering what Kenma had meant that all of they played a crucial role in the war.

"I didn't imagine that I would see Captain again. I couldn't," Bokuto says falling quite as he remembered about his past. "I was ashamed of myself after," Bokuto swallowed thickly. It still pained him after all of this years. "I went against his teachings... He knew that I was the bastard son of the King. If he were to tell anyone else they've would have killed me but Captain accepted me and cared for me." Bokuto says gratefully. 

"When I saw Captain again..." Bokuto remembered how both alphas just stood there, looking at each other with wide eyes. Bokuto could hear the excitement mummers from his old unit and nervous hisses from his new group but he didn't pay much attention to it. All that mattered was the man in front of him who showed him what a fathers love was. 

Captains face was full of emotion. Bokuto saw surprise, happiness, agony, disappointment swimming in Captains face. Bokuto wondered if he was also showing such emotions. All of a sudden he was hit by guilt making him stare at the ground. He couldn't show his face to the man who he betrayed.

"Kotaro," Captain said making the young alpha stiffen but still Bokuto refused to look at the captain. Suddenly a jolt of pain struck him and Bokuto realized that he was slammed into a tree with captain hovering on top of him. Bokuto heard a growl but it didn't come from Captain. 

"Stand down," Bokuto ordered when he saw Tanaka ready to lunge at Captain. 

"Captain gave me a good beating," Bokuto said staring down as Akaashi who nested between the alpha's legs. "Captain wasn't easygoing as he was before. He was strict and harsh when it came to his training," Bokuto remembered the cruel training that went on until night time. Many times he saw his comrades collapse from exhaustion. "He made me responsible for the actions of Kuro, Kenma, Yaku, Lev, Diachi, Suga, Yamamoto, Asahi, Nishinoya... All of them depended on me."

Akaashi notices that Tanaka, Hinata, and Tsukishima weren't on the list but remained said nothing as Bokuto continued on. "It became so overwhelming that one night I decided to run away," Bokut said shamefully fisting his hands beside him. "I just wanted to be free. For once I wanted to act my age, not a soldier," Bokuto defended himself as if Akaashi was taunting him.

"But Captain was there waiting for me... Blocking my path," Bokuto felt like a little kid caught doing something bad but all of a sudden his blood boiled with anger. "It lead to a fight between me and Captian," Bokuto says with a sullen face.

Every time Bokuto tried to walk pass Captain, he would only be pushed down to the ground. It went on like this for a few minutes before Bokuto's patience ran out. "Let me go," Bokuto snarled baring his fangs in warning as he tried to brush past Captain who stood rooted in his spot.

"No," Captain growled pushing Bokuto to the ground again. The young alpha let out a grueling growl as he lunged at Captain who expected the punch aimed at him. Captain easily avoided the hits. "Why are you running away again?" Captain asked as he landed a blow to Bokuto's stomach. "Is the training proving too hard for you?" the older alpha taunted hitting Bokuto in his ribs. "Or maybe you don't like to be told what to do?" Captain strike a blow to Bokuto face that hit him right in the jaw. This time Bokuto could feel the blow traveling through his skull. Next thing he knew he was gasping for air as pain travel all over his back. 

Bokuto heard a small yelp and knew that there was an audience. He could feel Tanaka's killing intent in the air and the blood lust that leaked from all the spectators. "I know someone who did what he liked," Captain went on. "He killed thousands of people, he raped..." Captain sneered.

With a surge of anger, Bokuto tackled Captain to the ground, successfully landing on top of him. "I'm not like him," Bokuto growled punching blindly as tears gathered in his eyes. "I didn't ask for this," Bokuto all but cried out.

Captain let out a growl but Bokuto didn't pay much attention to it. He was busy trying to control his breath, his heart beating uncontrollably fast. "Kotaro, breath, it's okay," Captain said gently as he caught the scent of terror in Bokuto pheromones.

Bokuto's tears hid the world around him all he could see was pitch black. His breath fasten, it felt like he was being swallowed whole. "Kotaro, just breath," Captain said again hold Bokuto by the hands.

Bokuto heard Captains smooth voice but it sounded so far away. "It's alright," Captain coaxed treating Bokuto like a young pup. "Everything will be okay," the older alpha reassured.

"No, it won't," Bokuto says coming back to the real world. Bokuto was slumped to the ground with Captain kneeling beside him. It was just the two of them now.

Captain smiled relieved to see Bokuto's stubbornness and defiance. "It will," Captain said confidently.  
.  
.  
.  
"That same night Captain told me his reasons for being so cruel and heartless..." Bokuto told Akaashi. "He was molding us for the future. That bastard was playing god," Bokuto says with a stifled laugh.

Akaashi arched an eyebrow and looked at Bokuto with questioning eyes. "Captain was a revolutionist. He was the leader of the rebel army and a high-ranking member of the Kings army," Bokuto said excitedly like a little kid. "He was working undercover to know the weaknesses in the kingdom and targeted them," Bokuto went on.

"How?... I thought... Wasn't the rebel army the reason why all the realm went into war?" Akaashi said looking at Bokuto for an explanation. The unknown man who challenged and threaten the royal family was the reason why kingdoms went to war with each other. The very same man was fighting for the evilest king known to man and he was training Bokuto. 

Bokuto noticed that Akaashi was upset from the news. "Akaashi, people were dying anyway... In every kingdom, there is a silent war. The reason why nobody knew about this deaths was that they were from the slums. They were the unwanted... The parasites of the society," Bokuto explained fiercely. 

"How can you be so sure," Akaashi rebuked getting away from Bokuto. "Millions of people died, Bokuto! The realm population decreased from the millions..."

"Because I was one of them!" Bokuto spat with hatred interrupting Akaashi. The omega froze, he never saw Bokuto so angry. "We were all abandoned, unwanted...Me, Kuro, Kenma, Yamamoto, Yaku, Daichii, Suga, Ennochita and millions of other people from the slums... From the beginning, we were meant to suffer every single day of our miserable lives until we died... The royal army only set foot on the slums to rip children away from their mother's arms and would later shove a gun onto their hands to fight for the royal family who didn't care about their existence," Bokuto's heart was pounding in his chest and he was struggling to breathe. "But of course you wouldn't understand," Bokuto went on not caring that his words were going to hurt Akaashi. "You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth." Akaashi stared at Bokuto with wide eyes, hurt by Bokuto's words but the Alpha's sight was blurring and he felt a tremendous pressure in his chest. "Even before you were born you were loved... You were wanted and welcomed to the world," the alpha went on. His words were felt heavy in his tongue and his throat felt raw. 

"Bokuto," Akaashi called out noticing that something wasn't right. Bokuto had a faraway look on his face and didn't acknowledge his mate's call.

"Why..." Bokuto words were coming out as slurs. "Why couldn't I..." Bokuto couldn't talk anymore. It felt like he was dying. 

"Bokuto!!" Akaashi said alarmed. Tears were running down Bokuto's face. Akaashi saw that Bokuto was in pain and struggling and all the omega wanted to do was cry with him. "Bokuto," Akaashi was now in front of the alpha holding his head tenderly in his hand. "Kotaro," Akaashi says gently letting out small purrs that a mother would use to calm their child. "It's okay... I got you," Akaashi went on pushing down the bail that crawled up his throat. "Kotaro, everything is going to be okay," Akaashi says as he guided Bokutos face to his scent glands. Akaashi held Bokuto ignoring the dampness that came from Bokuto's tears and snot. Akaashi continued to let out a calming scent and purr until Bokuto's breath evened out. Even when the threat had passed Akaashi continued to hold Bokuto, not baring the idea of leaving him alone. 

Bokuto nuzzled his face further into Akaashi neck. "I'm sorry Akaashi," Bokuto said his voice raw.

"Shh," Akaashi said with a voice like honey. "You don't have to say anything," Akaashi went on detaching himself from Bokuto and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Akaashi gently shoved Bokuto on his chest until the Alpha's head touched the feather-stuffed pillows. Without any hesitation, Akaashi straddled Bokuto's hips, positioning himself. 

"Akaashi... Ohh," Bokuto's question turned into a groan as Akaashi lowered himself, taking Bokuto in. 

"Lets me show you how much..." Akaashi says as he moved slowly. Bokuto hands clutched at Akaashi's hips, pinching his skin with his nails as the omega continued to move in torturous slow pace making them both pant out in need. Akaashi folded his back until they touched chests. "Feels so good Kotaro," Akaashi moaned out in Bokuto's ear as he continued to grind slowly on his alpha. Feeling him slip in and out of him. Feeling his wall reconstruct to his shape, feeling him touch deep inside of him. Akaashi let out a whimper as he came. Streaks of white painting Bokuto's stomach.

Akaashi's pace didn't falter he continued to move at a slow pace until they were both sweaty and panting. Their breaths turning the air around them warm. "I'm gonna knot soon," Bokuto warned as Akaashi moved slowly.

"Please," Akaashi begged feeling oversensitive. The omega already came three times and his semen began to come out watery, the omega was sure he couldn't come again but Akaashi still felt immense pleasure from his ass. "Oh, god," Akaashi whimpered out as he felt Bokuto knot starting to swell. "Kotaro...Kotaro... Kotaro..." Akaashi chanted out like a prayer. The omega looked down at Bokuto meeting his eyes, "I love you," Akaashi says as he let out a silent scream and tears leaked out from his eyes as Bokuto fully knotted him.

Bokuto couldn't take in what Akaashi has said cause the omega was violently trembling above him. Bokuto needed to hold Akaashi in place from keeping him from falling. The omega finally seized to tremble and slumped completely on top of Bokuto, resting his head on top of the alpha's chest. They were silent, Akaashi played with Bokuto small amount of chest hair and listened to Bokuto's strong heartbeat. All of a sudden Bokuto's heart started to pound rapidly. Akaashi quickly tried to lift himself scared that Bokuto might experience another panic attack but strong arms kept him in place and tucked him closer. "I love you Keiji," Bokuto said. Akaashi smiled into Bokuto's chest and kissed the warm skin before settling in.


	11. Kings Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I want to thank everyone for their comments also I officially finished high school. A lot has happened this couple of weeks. I quit my job. I was scanning items and my supervisor came up to my line and started yelling at me in front of my customers telling me I was too slow and their was literally only four people in line since I was the only opened cashier at the time. When I finished the customer who I was already scanning the items of, I just walked out of the store and out of reflex stuck my middle finger out to my supervisor. Anyways that the end of story time!!  
> So I hope you enjoys this chapter!! And leave comments, I kinda need some lovin!!

A week has passed since Akaashi and Bokuto bonded. Everything felt different for the two individuals. As if they went through a metamorphosis. Together they stepped out of the room that had been their paradise. 

Slowly they made there way downstairs, savoring the heated nights and each others company. Almost immediately they were crowded by the pack who stared at them with bright eyes and blinding smiles. People looked at them differently.

Bokuto wasn't the lone wolf who would hold the weight of the world in his shoulders. Nor was he the silent friend who kept his thoughts and doubts in his head. Akaashi always seemed to know what he was thinking and without needing to speak, the omega always knew when Bokuto needed reassurance or when he wanted to be comforted. Slowly Bokuto began to depend on Akaashi.

Akaashi, on the other hand, felt as he gained a new sense. The omega always seemed to know what was worrying other people. Not only that but he became fiercely protective when it came to the pack.

What was more strange was that the pack treated him differently. Not in a bad way or a good way. It was something that couldn't be explained. But something differently changed.   
.  
.  
.  
"Wouldn't it be easier to have the meeting in Seijoh? Oikawa-san already agreed to tell the others that Nekoma was part of their territory?" Akaashi asked as he looked through the window of the carrier.

He was currently going to his temporary home. Unlike Fukurodoni it was only surrounded by plains and a forest.

"No. I don't want to burden them much," Bokuto said as he leaned into the padded seat. "Plus I don't want them to face any discomfort. Many who are attending were once potential mates for Toru and right now he is facing discrimination for choosing an Army General as his mate rather than Kageyama or Ushijima," Bokuto explained letting out a small sigh.

"Then why didn't we just hosted the meeting in Fukurodoni. If they saw how prosperous and plentiful the land of Fukurodoni was, they would have been persuaded to join the alliance," Akaashi said as he stared at Bokuto who looked proud.

They both knew that Fukurodoni was different from the other kingdoms. Its land was rich from natural resource and their people were strong. Not only that but since Bokuto inherited the throne the population of poverty decreased and the slums no longer existed.

"Fukurodoni is the land of Eden. No stranger has ever set foot onto her soil or even glimpsed at her beautiful lands."

"I did," Akaashi says narrowing his eyes at Bokuto.

The alpha chuckled when he saw a defiant look at his mate eyes. Fondly he stroke Akaahsi's knuckle with his thumb. "You are no stranger Keiji, you are the Queen of Fukurodoni," Bokuto says as he leaned in to kiss the blushing omega in his neck as they silently rode on.   
...  
"Is that where we are heading?" Akaashi asked as high pointy tower came to view.

Bokuto looked out of the window to stare at the building that Akaashi was pointing at. "Yes."

"Isn't it kinda small?"

"Just keep looking at it and you'll see," Bokuto said smiling.

As they neared the building grew. It wasn't a tower or a palace but a castle that lay untouched. The walls were covered with vines that hid it well from any possible intruders.

"C'mon lets settle in before the others arrive," Bokuto says ushering Akaashi inside.

It was different from the palace that had a homey environment to it. The castle was rougher with cold stone walls and tiled floors.

"Ah, you're finally here!" Hinata greeted excitedly pouncing in the heels of his feet. He looked flustered as he did something wrong.

"What did you do?" Bokuto asked amused by the tiny omega's hyperactive personality.

"Nothing!" Hinata replied instantly. He was proven wrong by an angry yell that resonated from across the hall.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Tsukishima said angrily storming towards the omega.

Hinata flinched and hid behind Bokuto. "Do not enter the kitchen, unless for water!"

" Welcome home Bokuto-sama, Akaashi-sama," Yamaguchi greeted interrupting Tsukishima before he starts yelling again.

"It seems you guys settled in just fine," Bokuto observed. The alpha sent Tsukishima and his mate along with Hinata and Koari ahead to prepare the castle before the others arrived. Yamamoto and Lev also accompanied them. Their mates stayed home, not wanting to leave Kenma alone when he was so close to delivering the future heir of the Nekoma clan.

"I already prepared the rooms and asked Yuki to fill in the tub," Yamaguchi said.

"Thank you Tadashi," Akaashi said kindly as he followed Bokuto into their quarters. The castle was indeed smaller than the palace. It only had three floors where their room was.

"Well be staying here," Bokuto said entering the room. Akaashi looked around, it was simple but had all the necessities. The bed was the same size as the one at home with fur sheets and an abundant amount of pillows.

"Its very cozy," Akaashi observed seeing the beige colored rug that almost covered the floor and the chimney that had a pile of stacked wood inside.

"It has to be. It gets cold at night," Bokuto says as he went behind Akaashi to help unlace his dress. "Remained me to leave extra sets of blankets in the guest rooms," Bokuto said thoughtfully. "The meeting may take a while, and some would want to rest for the night and travel in the morning."

Akaashi gave a little hum, distracted by Bokuto's icy touch to reply. The omega could feel Bokuto's warm breath hitting his skin which made him buzz. Akaashi almost wanted to let out a small whine. He knew that Bokuto was purposely going slow and breathing into his neck. "All done," Bokuto whispered lowly as he peeled off the dress from Akaashi's body, letting his hand brush the smooth surface of Akaashi's skin.

"What time is Oikawa-san arriving?" Akaashi asked taking off his undergarments. He heard a rustle of clothes behind him and the clinking of a belt being undone.

Akaashi turned to see Bokuto with his shirt unbutton revealing his muscled chest and harden stomach. "Around mid-day," the alpha said walking to the bathroom with Akaashi's at toll.

The bathroom was also simple. Like all bathrooms, there was a sink and a toilet and an oval-shaped tub pushed into a wall. Bokuto entered the tub first leaning into the porcelain wall, scooting his feet to making space for Akaashi to enter. The omega rested on the other side of the tub, looking at Bokuto to was staring at him with sharp golden eyes.

They rested in silence, listening to the soft wind and the drips of water. Akaashi looked at Bokuto, seeing water drops roll down his strong chest and steam dance in his skin. He looked to strong, mythical in a sense. Akaashi bit into his lower lips when he felt a familiar ache in his lower body.

Bokuto smelled the sweet and prominent scent in the air. It clung heavily, spreading into every corner and creak. Akaashi was looking at him with arousal clearly written in his face. With his swollen, red bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes hidden behind a thick curtain of lashes.

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi by the leg and dragged him into his lap making the water swoosh into a wave. Akaashi began to grind into Bokuto's but the alpha had a different idea. Without warning, he plunged two fingers in making Akaashi cry out in surprise and in pain. Once Bokuto loosened him up, he turned Akaashi around making him face the wall.

"Bokuto?" Akaashi panted out confused.

Bokuto grabbed hold of Akaashi's hip guiding him down. The omega let out a loud moan as he felt Bokuto enter him. "Move like this," Bokuto whispered into his ear, nibbling his neck.

Akaashi did as told, squelching sounds echoing through the room and moans filling the air. "Bo... I can't anymore!" Akaashi wailed. His leg muscles ached from the cramped space.

At once Bokuto flipped them over, bending Akaashi in his hands and knee's as Bokuto harshly pounded into him. Each thrust made water hit the porcelain walls, creating waves. Akaashi gripped at the sides of the tub and let out a weepy cry as he orgasmed. His body falling forward but Bokuto caught him in time. They stayed in the bath until the water turned cold.   
.  
.  
.  
"Thank you for coming, Toru, Hajime," Bokuto greeted leading the pair into the large living room.

Oikawa was practically buzzing with excitement as he looked around. Akaashi was tempted to tell him that the castle didn't compare to the palace. "Ko-"

"What did you call us here?" Iwazumi said interrupting his mate. The shorter alpha hostility surprised the two omega's but Bokuto seemed unfazed. Bokuto golden eyes were calm.

"Come, sit and I'll discuss it with you," Bokuto says gesturing to the couches around the room. Bokuto took his place in his golden chair with cushioned red padding. Akaashi sat beside him in a replica chair.

"I didn't imagine the castle like this," Oikawa mused breaking the silence. "I thought it would be more grand and exotic."

Bokuto chuckled at that. "It's a safe house that I stumbled upon in my journey," the alpha confessed.

"Kotaro, why have you summoned us?" Iwazumi interrupted. He looked frigid and hostile.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa scolded, looking at his mate in disbelief. The alpha was calm and serious, he never once seen him act so disorderly.

"It seems you know the truth, Hajime," Bokuto says coldly. His voice coming out controlled and observing the shorter alpha with calculating eyes. Akaashi bored his eyes at Hajime wondering if he would throw away his friendship with Bokuto for the pride of Seijoh. Next, he looked at Oikawa with sympathy. The omega looked confused and but he wasn't afraid. 

"What truth?" Oikawa asked. He was ignored by both Alpha's as they continued to glare at each other. "What truth!" Oikawa snapped with a louder voice.

"It doesn't matter," Iwazumi replied quickly sending Bokuto a warning look. "Now, what is it you wanted to discuss?" Iwazumi asked Bokuto more calmly.

"I want to form an alliance," Bokuto said straightforward. Iwazumi and Oikawa looked at the alpha with wide eyes. Shocked by his frankness.

"Why would Seijoh from an alliance with Fukurodoni? Bokuto you are being targeted by the five great kingdoms," Iwazumi scoffed.

"What you say is true but five years ago we were targeted by the Nobels and it sent the whole realm into war and it will happen again," Bokuto said confidently.

"Even if Fukurodoni was the target, other Kingdoms suffered far more greatly in the war," Akaashi added.

"Do you know what you are asking us?" Iwazumi asked. "Are you aware of the fragility of your words," the alpha voice was raising. "You are asking us to turn our backs from the Royal family!"

"I'm asking more than that," Bokuto corrected. "I'm asking you to fight beside us, to fight against the Royal family!"

Iwazumi chuckled darkly at them. "I don't know why you are so willing to fight for those... Those bastards even after knowing the truth!" Akaashi snapped causing Bokuto to smirk and Iwazumi to freeze.

Iwazumi let out a low growl directed to Akaashi. Bokuto tensed ready to defend his mate. Akaashi stared at Iwazumi clearly challenging the alpha but before things could escalate Tsukishima entered the room clearly displeased.

"Bokuto-san, someone is waiting for you," the blonde said nodding his head at the two guest in greetings.

"Kageyama stop frowning you are going to leave permanent lines in your forehead!" Hinata teasing laughter flood into the room lifting the tension. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, his discreteness going in vain.

"Shut up dumbass!" Kageyama replied. 

"Tobio-chan is here?" Oikawa says sitting up from his chair.

"He was supposed to arrive tomorrow along with the rest..." Bokuto trailed off going to meet the uninvited guest with Tsukishima and Akaashi.

Kageyama was closely huddled with Hinata. The omega had a large smile on his face and Kageyama looked at him with a soft gaze. Tsukishima whisked pass them stepping between them. "Tsukishima don't be so rude!" Hinata scolded trying to move away only to be shoved behind Tsukishima again.

"Yamaguchi get Hinata out of here," the blond alpha barked at his mate. At once Yamaguchi got the annoyed redhead omega and guided them upstairs.

Kageyama glared at the blond alpha, his lips rolling back into a sneer. Tsukishima plastered a smirk on his face looking down at the raven haired alpha. "Have I disappointed you, King?" Tsukishima taunted.

Akaashi was so sure that Akaashi was going to lunge at Tsukishima but instead he turned to face them. Akaashi always knew that Kageyama had incredible sharp senses but the omega was impressed that the short-tempered alpha could suppress his anger.

Kageyama bowed his head a little in greetings. Bokuto and Akaashi did the same for courtesy. "I know I came uninvited but I sensed something was going on and now I know I'm right since Iwazumi-san and Oikawa-san are here," Kageyama said frankly.

Bokuto looked at for a hard second before tilting his head and walking off inviting Kageyama to follow. At once Oikawa bombarded him with a question. "How did you know?" The omega asked he had clearly been listening to the conversation. 

Kageyama scoffed. "Who are you trying to fool Oikawa-san? I spent years living in your Kingdom and training under your father. I know all of your lands and Nekoma wasn't one of them," the young alpha said matter of factly. "Iwazumi-san," Kageyama greeted.

"Tobio." Akaashi was surprised that the alpha wasn't hostile towards the dark-haired alpha. Kageyama was the closest candidate in becoming Oikawa's mate. The dark-haired alpha had pleased Oikawa's father so much that the wise alpha personally took Kageyama under his wing.

"Of course you would, genius," Oikawa says defeated.

Kageyama frowned at that but stayed silent. The young alpha surpassed Oikawa at their family trade making him a rival in the omega's eyes. "Now will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Kageyama demanded. Iwazumi was quick to inform the young alpha.

"Tobio isn't what Kotaro saying crazy?" Iwazumi said waiting for the younger alpha to agree.

Kageyama looked at Bokuto with understanding blue eyes. "With all due respects Iwazumi-san," Kageyama said politely not wanting to disrespect the alpha who he trained beside and who he viewed as a role model. "What Bokuto-san is proposing isn't displeasing," Kageyama confessed. "Iwazumi-san now that you are married to Oikawa-san you are expected to be loyal to the Royal Family even after knowing how corrupted they truly are," Kageyama said looking at Iwazumi. "I've executed their orders perfectly since I've taken the throne but like vultures, they want more!"

Kageyama's father was the king of Kitagawa Daichii but fell heavily ill and ultimately died leaving Kageyama to inherit the throne at age ten.

"They made me a tyrant in my own land and my people are suffering under their control. Now I have a chance to liberate my kingdom!" Kageyama said passionately glancing at Bokuto.

Akaashi sighed out in relief they made an ally.

"You are all fools!"

"Do you really not care that the royal family is ripping children away from their mother's chest and sending them to fight their god damn war!" Bokuto growled leaking outrage that made Akaashi hair stand up. "Of course you wouldn't! You benefit from other's people misery since the Nobels are paying you to train them, to prepare them for their grave!" Bokuto finished.

"What is this nonsense you are talking about Kotaro!" Oikawa hissed.

"How do you know! Your spying on us!" Iwazumi accused his hackles rising.

"I know because I was one of the kids who was sent to fight on the first war," Bokuto hissed out his back straightening.

"There is no way you fought. You would have been twelve at the time."

"The royal army came to my village, raided my home and ripped me away from my mother's chest. I watched as they threw my mother to the floor and set fire to our barn. I somehow ended up under the care of the late king of Fukurodoni where I trained for two years to be part of the Kings Court but in the end, I wasn't good enough. As punishment, I was sent to the front lines," Bokuto paused looking at Iwazumi straight in the eyes. "Hajime, I can tell you from personal experience, those kids don't live long. We were used in hopes of slowing the enemy."

Oikawa let out a gasp as he looked at Bokuto with wide eyes. "Because I survived I was placed in a special unit that was directly under the command of the Nobels. Under their orders, we raided villages and took away children from their homes," Bokuto says clenching the sit until his knuckles whiten. Akaashi placed a soft hand on top of Bokuto's. The alpha accepted the warm hand gratefully. "I did as I was told and gained their trust and when I saw the opportunity I grasped it," Bokuto said his voice flowing smoothly. "It's true, I've killed men and women. That I lead a group of tired soldiers to massacre the Nobles and that I killed the king of Fukurodoni but my country is free. We are the untouched Garden of Eden!" Bokuto said confidently with his chest puffed out proudly.

There was a long pause. The three Alpha's looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation. "I still unsure Kotaro," Iwazumi said breaking the silence. Akaashi heart thumped, they haven't convinced Iwazumi. "If we lose the war, we will also be losing our lands, our status, our lives. It's too much to lose," Iwazumi concluded.

"You are right, however, I'm not asking you to join," Bokuto said confusing Iwazumi. "Toru, join me," Bokuto said directing his attention to the omega who was silent throughout the conversation. Oikawa eyes were red as if he got dirt in his eyes. Akaashi knew that Oikawa to cry after realizing that their kingdom was holding children as hostages and training them to fight for their kidnapper.

Oikawa looked at Bokuto for a moment and then to his mate. Oikawa closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, Oikawa had something in his eyes and Akaashi witness before: determination. "I will join you Kotaro. This has gone far too long without my knowledge and as heir of Seijoh I plan to bring justice," Oikawa declared.

Oikawa had just reminded them all that even if he was an omega, he stood on equal grounds with the Alphas. Seijoh was always ruled by an Omega. It is Oikawa who will rule over Seijoh, not Iwazumi.   
.  
.  
.  
Iwazumi and Oikawa retired for the night leaving Kageyama, Bokuto, and Akaashi in the room.

"What do you want to talk about, Tobio?" Akaashi asked already knowing the intentions of the young alpha.

Kageyama looked ready to speak but was interrupted by Tsukishima who sat down in a chair looking at the alpha. "Tsukishima?" Bokuto said wanting an explanation.

"This meeting is about Hinata, isn't it?" The blond alpha says simply.

"I don't know why that concerns you," Kageyama said defiantly.

"Anything that has to do with Hinata affects me."

"Tsukishima..."

"Bokuto-san, you made me responsible for Hinata ever since he entered in your care. I've dealt with him and cleaned after his mess. I want to have a say in who he is marrying," Tsukishima says politely.

"As I was saying," Bokuto said looking at Kageyama. "Tsukishima is the closest person to Hinata. So what do you want to discuss?"

Kageyama looked at Tsukishima before staring at Bokuto. "I want to ask for your permission to court Hinata in the intention of marrying him," Kageyama said.

"I thank you for asking me but I'm not the person who you should be asking," Bokuto said with an amused smile on his face.

Kageyama looked confused for a moment before looking at Tsukishima with a slight frown. "What do I have to do to get your permission?" Kageyama said to the Tsukishima who had a smug look on his face.

Bokuto let out a bark of laughter and Akaashi looked on amused at the direction that the conversation was going. "Before you commit to this, I want to warn you beforehand. Hinata has a younger sister who is his whole life. If you marry Hinata you won't only be responsible for him, you will also be responsible for her, meaning that you will be looking after her until she is ready for marriage and she will choose a person of her own choice," Tsukishima said seriously.

"I didn't know Hinata had a family?" Kageyama says.

"It's only him and his sister."

"I understand."

Tsukishima let out a long sigh. "I want the courting process to happen in Fukurodoni, with your permission, of course, Bokuto-san," Tsukishima added looking at Bokuto. "I want you to properly propose to Hinata and hold the wedding in Fukurodoni after the war," Tsukishima proposed.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. "After the war? That could take years!"

"I do not want Hinata to marry you to only become a widower! He already lost too much," Tsukishima said. "If you can agree to these conditions than, I'll give you my permission to marry Hinata."

Kageyama stared at him for a long second before nodding his head. "Fine, I agree," the dark-haired alpha said looking determined.

Tsukishima said nothing and took his leave nodding gratefully at Bokuto. A few seconds later Kageyama also left, leaving Bokuto and Akaashi alone.   
.  
.  
.  
"You want to us to betray the crown?" Takeru hissed above the commotion. Many heirs arrived at dawn, interested to see the King Of The Savages who they heard so much about.

Amongst them was the prideful Takeru from Wakutani South. The silent giant Aone from Date Tech. The wild and unpredictable Terushima from Johzenji. The hard glared Gora from Ubugawa and the easy-going Ogano from Shinzen.

All of them are suffering under the Five Great Kingdoms and are being controlled by the Royal Family.

But there was one person amongst them who did not share the same fate. Ushijima from Shiratorizawa was quiet throughout the meeting. His face expressionless.

"All of you came for a reason," Bokuto says his voice resonating through the hall. "You cannot deny that an alliance is in everybody's best interest."

"Tobio and I already allied with Kotaro," Oikawa chirped in.

"If you didn't come to join, then why are you here?" Bokuto asked.

"To be honest," Terushima spoke out meeting everyone's gaze. "I didn't come here to meet the so-called Killer of Noble's," he went on his gaze resting at Bokuto for a moment before landing at Akaashi. "I came here to meet you, the only known omega who turned down an offer to become a Noble by becoming a breeder," Terushima says staring hard at Akaashi. Upon saying that the rest of the guest snapped their heads at Akaashi's direction, looking at him in disbelief.

Akaashi felt like he was being displayed and wanted to hide behind Bokuto but instead lifted his chin. "Well?" Akaashi asked smoothly his voice drifting with a hint of seductiveness. Bokuto tried his best not to grin at the flabbergasted faces of the Alpha's, even the emotionless Ushijima looked surprised.

When Terushima recovered he gave a low whistle. "You don't disappoint," was all alpha said as he continued to take in Akaashi's soft features. "Fukurodoni, the Land of Eden is ruled by The King of the Savages and The Perverse Queen!"

"You are overstepping your boundaries," Bokuto warned, not liking what the alpha had said about Akaashi. In Bokuto's eyes, Akaashi is one of the most innocent and purest person alive.

Terushima meet Bokuto's warning with a sly smile. "Isn't that what allies do?" Akaashi froze "Johzenji will fight with you," Terushima declared.

"Thank you," Bokuto said looking at the alpha gratefully. "What about the rest of you?" Bokuto asked his eyes landing to Aone. The white-haired alpha only gave a curt nod as a yes.

"Ogano, don't tell me your broccoli head is actually thinking about joining," Gora says noticing the alpha's hesitance.

Bokuto told Akaashi that they only need to persuade one alpha into the alliance. If Ogano agreed to join, Gora would also join since both Alpha's were childhood friends. 

"A fish like you wouldn't understand the benefits of having an alliance through the realm," Ogano said sensitive about his curly hair. "Shinzen will join you, Kotaro," Ogano says looking at Gora briefly before turning to Bokuto.

Gora let out a long sigh, scratching the back of his head. "Ubugawa, will also join," the alpha finally said.

"I thank you all," Bokuto says. Akaashi wanted to slump into his chair. They succeeded in making an alliance but the feeling was short lived. 

"I can't believe you all think that you can go against the crown and live!" Ushishima says silencing them all. The alpha was slowly emitting his pheromones wanting to show them all his superiority. No one said a word against him. "Toru! I didn't know you'll be as lowly to use your family name to gather us here!" The alpha seethed to the omega that could have been his wife. Iwazumi hackles raised and bared his lips at the beginning of a growl. "And you!" Ushijima turned to Bokuto full on emitting his pheromones making the rest of the alpha's shoulder hackle cautiously and Oikawa to cling at Iwazumi. But Bokuto meet Ushijima calmly, unfazed by the bloodlust while Akaashi was frozen to his spot but didn't show any emotion. " One who does not have the status or the blood to sit on a throne dares take arms against the Royal Family!!" Ushijima all but growls at Bokuto inching closer to him. Akaashi was swallowing a whimper that was threatening to escape. Blindly Akaashi grasped at Bokuto, clenching the helm as his shirt in his fist for dear life.

Bokuto could smell Akaashi's fear. "Do not challenge me Ushijima! " Bokuto says also leaning in as a clear indication that he will not step down. Akaashi pulled at Bokuto's shirt as a futile plead. The omega has never experienced such fear before. 

"Enough," Yamamoto ordered as Tsukishima, Lev and Hinata stormed into the room.

All eyes were on them now, including Bokuto's but Ushijima still lunged towards the distracted alpha. Akaashi felt himself freeze as he watched helplessly. Seeing Ushijima attack Bokuto from behind but a flash of red crossed his view. Hinata stopped the alpha in his track, holding a small dagger to his throat.

"Back down Ushijima! You won't win this fight!" The omega seethed pushing the dagger into the alpha throat, making a small line of blood run.

Ushijima looked surprised. He didn't see Hinata coming until he was standing in front of him. Ushijima looked at Hinata with amusement. The way the omega was holding the dagger against his throat didn't give him another option but to back down. Looking hard into Hinata eyes the alpha stepped away from them. 

"Hinata!" Kageyama says, scared for the omega.

At once Tsukishima came and pulled Hinata off the table and pushed him behind his larger frame.

"Hinata, huh?" Ushijima echoed still looking at the omega as he tried to step away from Tsukishima. "Where did you learn how to fight?" The alpha asked intrigued by the omega.

"Bokuto-san taught me," Hinata says gleefully. He able to escape from Tsukishima.

"Hush," Tsukishima hissed grabbing Hinata by the wrist and pulling him to his side.

"You trained them well, Bokuto," Ushijima says in a nonthreatening manner while still looking at the small omega with interest.

Kageyama haired raised uncomfortable at the amount of attention Ushijima was giving Hinata. Akaashi eye's eyebrow arched, was Ushijima complementing Bokuto?

"Fukurodoni has many people trained in the art of combat. From young school students to retired veterans...   
Alpha's and omega's alike," Bokuto replied cooly as if the alpha didn't attempt to take away his life a minute ago.   
.  
.  
.  
The meeting was finally over out seven heirs who were invited to join the alliance, only two refused. To be honest Akaashi expected them all to refuse the invitation.

Most of them left right away wanting to go back to their Kingdom and prepare for war. Kageyama, Oikawa, and Iwazumi remained which was not a surprise. But so did Ushijima which was a major surprise.

"Bokuto, aren't you worried that Ushijima knows who is in the alliance?" Akaashi called from the bathroom, preparing himself for bed.

No answer came. Akaashi huffed, he still needed to coax Bokuto to sleep. The omega slipped out of the room heading to the west wing where Bokuto mentioned there was an office. Akaashi walked down the halls slowly, taking in the paintings that hung in the walls and enjoying the footsteps the echoed in the corridor.

Akaashi paused seeing a painting that looked familiar to the view of the ocean back at home. He was almost too engulfed by the painting and was about to miss the sound of footsteps that continued to echo through the hall. Akaashi caught the familiar scent of pine wood and smoke but something was different. "Bokuto!" Akaashi yelled right as he was slammed into the wall a small gasp escaping his lips.

A tall and slim figure loomed over him. Through the shadows, he could see the color red as the man put a hand around his throat and began to squeeze. With hasty moves, Akaashi was able to bring a hand down, successfully loosening the man's grip.

Akaashi took a lungful of air before running again, trying to put distance between them. "Bokuto!" Akaashi yelled again with desperation in his voice. Akaashi could hear the man coming closer but all of a sudden his presence would vanish and then appear again. The man was toying with him. "No!" Akaashi yelled as he was roughly thrown to the ground. His palm and knee's scraping in the hard stone floors. Akaashi thrashed his feet and successfully kicked the man making him stumble which allowed Akaashi enough time to run again. However, he was only able to take a few steps before being slammed into the wall again. His back arching in pain when it came in contact with the hard ragged walls. "What do you want?" Akaashi wheezed out as the man began to choke him again.

The man chuckled as if he was enjoying tormenting Akaashi. "Just what I expected from that man's mate," the man says in whisper barley delectable to hear. "I wanted to meet the man who won over my brother's affection," the man said loudly.

"Brother?" Akaashi echoed his face turning red from the lack of air.

"Yes brother," the man said trailing a finger down Akaashi's cheek. "Isn't that right Kotaro," the man said releasing Akaashi.

The omega fell to the floor, coughing as he tried to breath. "Akaashi," Bokuto says rushing to the omega's side and picking him up from the ground. Almost instantly the omega clutched at him burying his head into Bokuto's back, trying to use the alpha as a shield.

"Who are you!" Bokuto growled ready to attack the stranger who harmed his mate.

The man stared down at them with a superiority look on his face. "Don't tell me you forget about your older brother, Kotaro."

"Older brother," Bokuto says his body tensing as his hold in Akaashi tightened painfully. The omega swallowed down a cry. "Tendou!" Bokuto says in disbelief. "I thought you were dead!"

"No, you and your man forgot to kill me off," Tendou sneered bitterly at him.

Before Bokuto could response another figure stepping out of the shadows. "Tendou!" Ushijima voice rang out. Akaashi notified that the man posture relaxed. "I told you not to come here!"

More people came surrounding them. "What the hell," Akaashi recognized Iwazumi's voice.

Akaashi could sense his own man through the crowd. Lev approached them cautiously noticing Bokuto's rigid stance and the way he clutched Akaashi to him. "Bokuto, I'll take Akaashi-san away from here. His injuries need to be treated," the tall alpha persuaded gently successfully getting Bokuto's attention but didn't respond. Since realizing that the man was his brother, Bokuto didn't stop looking at the redhead who he trained with.

"Bokuto!" Akaashi called out sternly putting a hand on the alpha's cheek. As if he was taken out of a trance, Bokuto blinked at him slowly, looking at Akaashi for any injuries. The omega was clearly shaken up and he could smell blood in the air.

Bokuto handed Akaashi to Lev nodding at the alpha. "Take him and Oikawa to my room, Hinata go with him!" Bokuto ordered his atmosphere changing as he began to give out orders. "The rest lead them to entrance hall."

"Who is he?" Tsukishima asked getting a bad feeling for the redhead who was taking everything in.

"He's dangerous," Bokuto says looking at Tendou again. "He's my brother." Right away Tsukishima, Hinata, Yamamoto, and Lev understood while Kageyama, Iwazumi, and Oikawa were confused.

Lev lightly wrapped his cloak around Akaashi's figure bringing the omega close to him stopping in front of Iwazumi who had Oikawa behind him. "He'll be safer with us," Lev says as Hinata came bowling towards them. 

A laughter erupted freezing everyone in their spots. "Brother, still a misanthrope as always," Tedou commented sending Bokuto a small smile. Something was wrong, Tendou looked flushed and he kept sending small glances at Ushijima. The alpha himself looked irritated as kept putting a foot in front to only stand in the same place.

Everyone else would be unable to detect the non-existent scent but Bokuto was different. "Tendou you're..." Bokuto trailed off not finishing his sentence. 

"Bokuto, we'll be leaving now. I got what I came for," Tendou says walking towards Ushijima. "It was nice seeing you again," called out as he kept walking away. "And it certainly won't be the last," Tendou says ominously turning his head and looking straight at Akaashi. The omega tensed, chills rippling through his body as he wrapped the cloak tighter around his body. And just like that their presence vanished. 

"Go after them!" Bokuto barked launching himself towards the spot that they were in. "Search the whole perimeter," Bokuto went on. At once everyone said as told, and Lev quickly escorted Akaashi and Oikawa to the room.

"I'll be outside guarding the door," Lev says. All three omega's entered the room. It wasn't a bedroom but an office. Hinata quickly locked the windows and gave the two startled omega's a soft smile.

.

.

.

"Tsukishima said I'll find you here," Akaashi says falling in line with Bokuto and gazed the night sky. It didn't compare to the beauty back home. They were on the rooftop of the small tower that Akaashi first saw. 

"Are you okay?" Bokuto asked scanning the omega for any injuries. Bokuto lightly touched Akaashi's bruised neck that carried his brother's fingerprints. Akaashi flinched, "I'm sorry Akaashi," Bokuto says. "Does it hurt anywhere else?" Not meeting the omega's eyes

"Scrapped knees and hands, " Akaashi says raising his hands to show Bokuto injuries. His palm carried small red patches where his skin had broken. "But nothing I can't handle, " Akaashi said lightly trying to lighten the mood. " Hey, Bokuto," Akaashi says gently taking Bokuto's face in his hands and pulling it his direction. "It wasn't your fault,"Akaashi says staring into the golden abysses that he loved so much. Bokuto gave Akaashi a small smile and kissed both injured palms gently. "It changes everything doesn't it?" Akaashi said after a while.

Bokuto silence was his answer. "No matter what," Bokuto said this time it was his turn to lift Akaashi's chin so he could stare into the green sea of the omegas eyes. "I will protect you," Bokuto says. Akaashi nodded meeting Bokuto halfway. Their lips meet gently, dancing together in a slow manner. 

"Just come back to me," Akaashi whispered into the kiss.


	12. Welcom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I apologize for the long wait. I got a seasonal job that just ended a week ago so I was kinda busy!! Anyways enjoy!

"We must strike first," Kageyama says as he looked at Akaashi's bruised neck that held a shade of red and purple. 

"I agree," Iwazumi says looking at the younger alpha with acknowledgment.

Bokuto didn't say anything but after a while, he spoke. "We still haven't done any preparations. I need to know how many men the allied Kingdom's can spare. Appoint, captains, lieutenants, commander's and general," Bokuto says. His answer showing that he had experience. "But I also agree, the allied Kingdom's will have the upper hand if we were to strike first," Bokuto says.

"The Royal Army knows which Kingdoms are plotting against them," Akaashi says speaking out his worries.

"If we take to long, the Royal Army can attack the allied Kingdom's and start executing the heirs that attended the meeting," Oikawa added voicing out possibilities.

"It settled then, The Allied Kingdom's must strike first," Bokuto says finalizing the plan.   
.  
.  
.  
When Akaashi stepped into the palace he was greeted by a scent that made him blush. It was a sweet and overwhelming scent, one that turned his body warm. "What happened?" Bokuto asked looking unfazed by the scent.

Daichi came out when he heard Bokuto's voice, holding Rio in his arms. "Tanaka went into rut which triggered Nishinoya to go into heat," Daichi said explaining the sweet smell. "But Tanaka refused to leave until you've arrived."

"I'll go speak to him," Bokuto decided. "Tsukishima, take Hinata home with you until the scent fades," the alpha ordered. Everyone in the palace was already bonded so the smell of heat or rut won't affect them but Hinata was still mateless. 

Akaashi entered the living room with Daichii. Suga was playing with Rei but what surprised him was that Ennochita was there instead of being by his mate's side.

"I want to go outside," Rei says looking at Ennochita hopefully.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," the beta replied giving his son a small smile as he stood up. At once Rei and Rio surrounded him, ready to follow him. "Would you like to join Akaashi?," Ennochita asked turning towards the omega who was still standing.

"Sure," Akaashi said following Ennochita and the kids. The beta lead them into an open clearing, in a grassy field that gave him a clear view of its surroundings. Rei and Rio began a game of tag, pushing and tripping each other carelessly.

"How's Kenma?" Akaashi asked. He had intended to go visit the omega but instead was in the grassy plains.

"Huge," Ennochita blurted out causing Akaashi to smile at his bluntless. "He started to get contractions last night," the beta went on covering his last mistake. "It's only a matter of time for him to go in labor."

"Is it painful?"

Ennochita looked at him before settling his sight to the two boys who were chasing after a dragonfly. "It is one of then most excruciating pains in the world. It fells like you're being split in two as you are unable to stop yourself from pushing. It will feel like an eternity," Ennochita said seriously. "But when you first hear your child cry, all that you can focus on is on them. Nothing else matters but them. And when you finally hold your child in your arms, all that pain makes it worth it and you know that you'll do it all over again," Ennochita said with a soft look in his eye that made Akaashi shift.

Akaashi kept quite as he watched the kids, laughing along with Ennochita when Rei tripped on the branch casuing Rio to fall. "Why are you here?" Akaashi finally asked looking at Ennochita. The beta looked restless and irritated. "Why aren't you with Tanaka?"

Ennochita swallowed thickly when Akaashi said his mate's name. "It's a favor," the beta finally said. "Nishinoya wanted Ryu all to himself with the intentions of getting pregnant," the beta said solemnly crossing an arm as if he was hugging himself.

It took all his willpower to stay, more than anything he wanted to be by Tanaka's side. Wanted to take the pain away and replace it with pleasure. But when Nishinoya came to him with tears streaming down his face and asked him to have Tanaka for himself for a short period, Ennochita found himself agreeing even though his body was screaming to say no.

"Nishinoya has nothing that truly belongs to him," Ennochita says softly gazing at the settling sun. "He has Tanaka but Tanaka also belongs to me. But I have them," Ennochita says nodding towards the two boys who were leaning against each other, weariness seeping into their small bodies. "They are entirely mine, they are a part of me, and I am a part of them. I could endure all the hardships because I am their mother and they need me," the beta said fiercely his brown eyes sparkling. "Even with Ryu gone, I will never truly be alone because I have them. And if Nishinoya can have that, why will I deprive it of him?" 

Akaashi just saw the unconditional love a mother has for its children and he began to yearn for it. "Won't you be worried.."

Akaashi couldn't finnish his question. "I know Tanaka loves me the most," Ennoshita says interrupting Akaashi. "Ryu could have had Nishinoya from the beginning but he chose me." The beta said confidently. As if to prove a point, Tanaka came stumbling outside. He looked flustered and out of breath as if he had just run a marathon.

Tanaka came in front of Ennochita, smashing their lips together for a tender kiss that had both they eyes fluttering shut. "Be with me," Tanaka whispered placing a hand on Ennoshita's cheek.

Even though Ennoshita was a beta, his body still reacted whenever he caught a swift of Tanaka's strong aroma. "The kids," Ennoshita says leaning against Tanaka's hot touch. The twins were already running towards them.

"It's okay, I'll make sure they are looked after," Akaashi says feeling like he should disappear into the background.

Tanaka blinked as he barley realized that Akaashi's been standing there the whole time. "Thank you," he says gratefully preparing to make a swift exit but was stopped by Rei and Rio who crowded around his feet. Tanaka patiently patted them on the head, gently ruffling their hair as he explained that they would be gone for a couple of days. "Be good," Tanaka warned looking sternly at Rei and Rio before handing them off to Akaashi.

With the twins taken care off, Tanaka grabbed hold of Ennoshita and walked outside was the carrier waited. It wasn't their normal vehicles, it was much smaller. "Where's Nishinoya?" Ennoshita asked casting a glance to Tanaka who was fidgety.

"Asked him to head home first. I got off the carrier when I noticed you weren't with us," Tanaka says while unbuttoning his shirt. It was unbearable hot and felt irrational.

Tanaka's scent was heavy in the air making Ennoshita give involuntary shivers that run down his body. "Chikara," the alpha whispered bouncing on the beta, capturing him in a heated kiss. Like always Ennoshita was left breathless, his head going hasty but this was different, he still hasn't forgotten the request made by Nishinoya.

"Stop," Ennoshita said not at all convincing, pushing Tanaka back. "It won't be fair to Nishinoya," the beta said firmly.

Tanaka was never one to push himself upon Ennoshita. He always made sure that the beta was comfortable and willing. "Fine," Tanaka agreed. Still, the alpha was starting to feel like his skin was on fire and his sanity rushing out of him.

Ennoshita heard the rustling of clothes and a short huff of breath from Tanaka. He knew from the wet squelching sounds what Tanaka was doing and instantly his body heated up. A couple minutes later Tanaka kept on stroking himself and let out a frustrated growl when he still hasn't released. "Ennoshita give me something," Tanaka said his voice coming out in a whisper.

Ennoshita was about to say no but instead begun to unlace his gown until it was loose enough to reveal his flatten chest. There was a time when he chest grew into soft molds, filled with milk. At that time, the only thing Tanaka wanted to do was stare and grope them. Tanaka's eyes widen, a smile creeping into his face. Ennoshita was successfully able to distract the alpha from the pain he began to feel.

Although Tanaka no longer felt the pain or the instinct to mate, he was still lustful for the man in front of him. With gentle fingers, Tanaka grazed the top of Ennoshita's brown nipples. They instantly harden and perked under his touch and Ennoshita let out a gasp. "Ennoshita, you said we couldn't touch each other right?" The alpha said with a smile on his face. The beta smacked away his hands, already missing Tanaka's warm touch. "But you never said we couldn't touch ourselves."

Ennoshita instantly knew what the alpha was talking about. They've had this conversation before. When the beta was too huge for intercourse but eager to be intimate with his mate when given the chance. "Ennoshita," Tanaka says. The beta knew he should stop his eyes from trailing down the alpha's body but he just couldn't resist.

Ennoshita sucked in his breath he saw Tanaka's large rod in his hand. It was scarlet red, looking angry. Tanaka looked at Ennoshita with his eyes narrowed.

Without even thinking, Ennoshita leaned completely in the seat, probing one leg up and lifted the skirt of his gown. Tanaka chuckled when he saw Ennoshita complete erect, his underwear damp. "Mmm," the beta let out as he slipped one finger inside off him.

"Chikara, I really want you," Tanaka whispered out. Ennoshita looked disheveled, his face red, his mouth slightly open as he pumped two fingers in him.

"I already told..."

"I know, I know... But once we arrive home my mine priority will be him, so even if it's just five minutes... I want to enjoy you," Tanaka said looking at the beta with passion swirling in his silver eyes.

In a heartbeat, Ennoshita was on him, ranking his fingers down Tanaka's chest, as the alpha flipped them, laying the beta in the small seat. They both moaned out in relief when they finally connected. Ennoshita enjoying the familiar stretch and Tanaka soaking in tight walls that modeled into his shape.

"I'm not gonna last long," Tanaka warned out. His thrust becoming rough and frantic.

Ennoshita affectionately placed a hand on Tanaka's cheeks watching the alpha unravel before him. "It's okay," the beta reassured. Ennoshita body trembled when he felt Tanaka release inside of him. Feeling the warm liquid fill him up to the brim.   
.  
.  
.

A scream echoed through the palace, resonating through the halls as the omegas crowded through the room surrounding the large bed that held a withering Kenma who let out long and pained moans as contractions rippled through his body. "Where the doctors!" Kuro asked as he pushed Kenma's damped hair away from his face. 

Kenma started to feel slight pain four hours ago but just recently he voiced out that he was having contractions. "Lev and Yamamoto already left to fetch the doctor," Suga said looking at Kenma with sympathetic eyes.

Kenma was withering in pain, big fat drops of sweat rolling down his face. His short night gown sticking to his damp body. Kenma kept letting out small cries as he reached for Kuro's hand as if he was afraid that the alpha will leave.

"I don't think we can wait for the doctor to arrive," Kaori says as she laid a wet towel in Kenma's face as an attempt to cool him down.

"Akaashi-sama!" Yukie and Yamaguchi came barreling in carrying material in their hands. "We've brought the material," the beta says carefully putting them in a table. 

Akaashi saw a mountain of towels and cloths. Heaps of cotton pad, a large bowl of water, a pair of scissors, a container with oil and other things. "For what?" Akaashi asked although he already knew the answer.

Both Yamaguchi and Yukie stopped organizing the matterial to look at him. "Akaashi-sama, he's ready to push, you know the signs and have helped with the delivery of babies with Sensei before," Yamaguchi says as he stared at the small body in bed.

"But I've always was with Sensei, I've never done it by myself," Akaashi says ignoring the stares he was getting by the other omega's in the room.

"You're not alone. Just tell us what you need," Yukie says encouragingly.

Akaashi was about to argue by a loud cry from Kenma interrupted. "It hurts, it hurts!" The omega chanted as his body folded into himself when a large contraction hit his body. He felt an uncomfortable pressure in his lower abdominal.

"Its okay, it's just your body preparing itself for the birth," Akaashi says placing a reassuring hand in his probed knee. Kenma didn't realize that Akaashi was between his legs. "Help me roll up the night gown, I need to check how far along he is," Akaashi ordered widening Kenma legs so he can have more space. "Yamaguchi pass me the oil." 

Akaashi crouched to see Kenma hole. It was already secreting mucus and was puckered. "Kenma, I'm gonna check now okay?" Akaashi says.

Kenma gave a small head nod to much in pain to care. Normally, he would be embarrassed that all of the omega's had a clear view of his body but he was too tired to care. Kenma let out a sharp gasp as he felt two fingers being pushed inside of him, wiggling around for a moment then come to a complete stop.

"He's seven centimeters in," Akaashi said wiping his fingers off with a towel. "You'll need to push soon," Akaashi says looking at Kenma.

"When?" Kenma asked feeling the pressure increasing.

"Maybe in the next contraction," Akaashi guessed. "You'll know when the time comes," Akaashi promised as he pushed the gown to see Kenma's bulging stomach. "I need to make sure the baby's head is facing downwards," Akaashi explains as he spilled oil in top of the stomach, gently messaging Kenma sides before pushing his hand in.

Kenma breath left his body. It felt like he was being hit on the stomach. He cried out, grasping at the bed sheets below him. "What are you doing? You're hurting him!" Kuro accused.

From the corner of his eye, Akaashi could see Yaku coming toawards him. "Kuro, look!" Akaashi called. Signaling the alpha to come to stand beside him. Kuro gave him a long stare before walking to Akaashi. "Place your hand here," the omega instructed guiding Kuro's large hand on top of Kenma's stomach. "Do you feel that?" Akaashi asked.

Kenma's pain was forgotten as he stared at his mate. Seeing his mouth form into a smile.

Kuro let out a small smile of amazment when he felt a hard and round object beneath his hand. "Is that the head?" The alpha asked pressing a little deeper to feel it more.

Akaashi was relieved that the alpha had begun to trust him. "Yep, the baby is in the right postition," Akaashi said. "And if you press here," Akaashi says tapping on Kenma's stomach. "You'll feel the feet," Akaashi finished.

Kuro pressed into the spot Akaashi had pointed on. "Whoa!" Kuro breathed out as he saw a small feet prob through Kenma stomach. Kuro instantly placed a finger on it, feeling the small feet move from the inside. "Did you feel that?" Kuro asked staring at Kenma.

Even though the pain, Kenma was able to smile. Enjoying Kuro's child like reactions. "Its kinda hard to miss," the omega said feeling the baby shift more. Kuro continued to play around with Kenma stomach, loving the small feet prints that would reappear. "Aaaah," Kenma cried out as a contraction rippled through his stomach.

Immediately Kuro was in Kenma side, holding his hand. "Its time," Akaashi said checking again. This time he only needed to put the tip of the finger to feel the head. "Kenma I need you to push," Akaashi ordered trying to pry Kenma's legs apart but the petit omega kept closing them from the pain. "Yamaguchi, Yaku, hold his legs open," Akaashi demanded. At once the two omega did as told, allowing Akaashi to see what was happening. "Push, Kenma!"

Kenma gritted his teeth as he heaved down. Panting through the pain that he felt in his ribs and lower back. Kenma cried out as he felt a sharp sting in his lower region. "You're doing good Kenma," Akaashi praised as the omega tumbled back into the pillows when the contraction passed.

"Oh god!" Kenma yelped out feeling an immense sensation to push again. Kenma pushed feeling his stomach fold into himself.

"I can see the head!" Akaashi said placing a hand underneath the head. "Keep going!" The omega encouraged feeling excited when he saw the babys hair. Kenma didn't intend to stop, he kept pushing feeling himself erupt as fluids splashed onto the bed. "Kenma, stop!" Akaashi yelled out almost pleadingly. "Yukie scissors!"

Kenma heard Akaashi's order but his body kept telling him to push. "Stop!" another voice said. Kenma could tell that it was Ennoshita. The beta just arrived.

Kuro looked at Akaashi and Ennoshita who had their eyes locked at something that he couldn't see. "Kenma I need you to stop pushing!" Akaashi yelled again. Kuro heard the panic in his voice. Although his instincts were telling him to stay by Kenma's side, Kuro rushed to Akaashi's. His breath caught in his throat when he saw jet black hair with white slime but what had his heart beating in his chest like thunder was the umbilical cord that was wrapped around the babies neck.

"Kenma," Kuro called out squeezing the omega's knee. Upon hearing his mate voice, Kenma looked up seeing Kuro with slightly teary eyes. "Stop pushing," the black haired Alpha said gently.

Kenma nodded his head at Kuro. He saw an expression on his mate face that he's never seen before. "Help me," Akaashi instructed. "Yukie place your hand under mine, you're going to support its head," Akaashi says carefully removing his hand when he was sure that Yukie had a secure hold on the babies head. "Ennoshita start unwrapping it as much as you can, hurry!" Akaashi urged as he grabbed the scissors.

"What's happening?" Kenma asked suddenly feeling wide awake at the thought that something waz wrong with his child. Noone replied but Kuro kept ushering sweet words in his ears. As much as Kenma wanted to soak into Kuro's loving words, the omega felt a sense of dread when he heard silence.

"Its too tight from here," Ennoshita said when he finnished unwrapping part of the cord.

"Okay we'll use the scissors, Ennoshita when I give the words I need you to slightly slip some fingers under the umbilical cord and lift it up," Akaashi ordered preparing himself.

"It will cut the baby's skin," Ennoshita argued.

"It doesn't matter! The baby will suffocate!" Akaashi snapped. "It already been too long," Akaashi went on his going into a whisper.

"What's wrong!" Kenma cried out trying to sit up to see to only be pushed down by Kuro. "Let me go! I have to see! I have to make sure everything is okay!" Kenma cried out clutching at Kuro's arm.

"Kenma!" Akaashi said his voice stern. Kenma looked up hoping to hear some news about his baby. "On the count of three, I need you to push as hard as you can, do you understand!" Akaashi said.

Kenma nodded, gathering all his strength to push. "One, two three!" Akaashi says. Those three seconds felt like an eternity as Kenma pushed although his body was screaming to stop. As Ennoshita lifted the cord with his fingers as he saw Akaashi's trembling hand cut the cord successfully but through the process of slicing the baby skin.

Kenma felt empty, he felt the baby slip out of him, now he was waiting. "Pass me the suction," Akaashi ordered. The baby was still, there was no movement, no cry, everything was completely still. With unsteady hands Akaashi gently pushed the suction down the babies throat and nostrils, clearing away any mucous. Then Akaashi stared to gently message the baby's fragile blueish colored chest. There was a high pitched cry that brought Akaashi to tears as the baby started to thrash its little body in his arms. "She's alive!" Akaashi cheered, his voice shaky.

Kenma heart began to beat again when he heard his baby cry. Relief flooded into him as he continued to listen to the small shilling cry. "Its a girl!" Kuro told him happily, giving Kenma a kiss on the forehead.

"Here I'll take her," Ennoshita offered realizing that Akaashi was still shaken up. The omega gratefully paced the babu to Ennoshita's gentle arms.

"Yukie start doing the numbing paste," Akaashi says looking at Kenma's gaped hole. There was mucus and blood running out of it. "Okay Kenma, we need to get the afterbirth out of you," Akaashi says.

"I need to push," Kenma said feeling traumatized.

"It's okay to push now," Akaashi assured. Kenma didn't need to be told twice. "Its out," Akaashi said grabbing the placenta in his hand. "Yamaguchi, make sure everything is intact," Akaashi said giving the placenta to the tall alpha. "Okay Kenma, I need to check if there is any tearing, so bare with me for a while," Akaashi warned. Kenma gave a short nod and gritted his teeth when he felt fingers shift inside of him. It felt weird, Kenma almost tried to push but stopped himself. "You feel fine," Akaashi said. "Yamaguchi, Yaku clean Kenma up, I'm gonna check the baby," Akaashi said leaving his place.

Akaashi went to Ennoshita who was bathing the baby in the large bowl Yukie brought earlier. "She looks fine," Ennoshita said as he gently wiped her down with a piece of cloth.

The baby kept letting out small coo's. "She must be hungry," Akaashi said relieved when he noticed that the baby was turning into a soft shade of pink. "Kenma," Akaashi said going to the omega side. "Are you okay?" Akaashi asked.

"Where's my baby?" Kenma asked trying to look around the room from where he laid.

"She's hungry, are you well enough to feed her?" Akaashi asked.

"Of course," Kenma replied. He wouldn't deny his child food.

"Kuro help me sit him up," Akaashi said stacking pillows behind Kenma. Between the both of them thay sat Kenma down. "Can you take off the night gown yourself?" Akaashi asked.

Kenma wasn't paying attention to the omega. His eyes stayed locked in the small tuff of black hair that peeked out of the white blanket that held the special bundle. Kenma heart fluttered every time Ennoshita came closer with his baby.

"Ready to meet your baby Kenma," Ennoshita said preparing to pass the little bundle. Kenma instantly took her, bringing the small bundle into his chest. Kenma looked down at her in amazement, carefully unwrapping the white blankets to take her all in.

"She's beautiful," Kuro breath out feeling his heart swell in adoration as he watched his child squirm as Kenma trace her small bow shaped lips with carefull fingers.

Kenma nodded his head too overwhelmed with emotion to answer. The baby started to let out small coo's and squirmed. "She can smell the milk," Akaashi says.

At once Kenma shimmied out of the gown freeing his breasts. Without any struggle, the baby latched to a perked nipple, hungrily suckling at it as her small hand kneads at the breast while the other hand held Kenma's forefinger.

One by one, the omega's left the room, leaving the new family to enjoy their time together.   
.  
.  
.   
"Did everything go alright?" Bokuto asked as the omega's joined the Alpha's in the lounge room.

"Everything is perfect," Ennoshita replied going to Rei and Rio who were sitted at Daichi feet playing with wooden dolls. "Akaashi delivered her," Ennoshita went on settling Rio in his lap.

"You have experience in the medical field?" Daichi asked looking at Akaashi impressed.

"Yes, I used to help an old omega doctor before. I think I mentioned it to Bokuto before," Akaashi said slumbing in his chair, exhaustion suddenly seeling into his body.

Bokuto raised an eyebrow playfully. "If I remember correctly," Bokuto began looking at Akaashi. "I recall you saying that you've volunteered in helping the injured soldiers," he finished with a toothy grin as he repeated the same words Akaashi said months ago.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto his eyes narrowing at his mate playful face. "Did I?" Akaashi said playing dumb. Amused when Bokuto's face changed. "I don't seem to remember," Akaashi said shrugging his shoulders in an 'oh well manner.'

"You're no fair Akaashi!" Bokuto huffed out crossing his arms. Akaashi smiled widely when Bokuto began to frown, his lower lips sticking out.

"Let's go see the newcomer," Yaku suggested breaking the bickering between Akaashi and Bokuto.

Everyone stood up eager to see the black haired baby. "She looks like a tiny bitsy angel!" Hinata squeaked excitedly rushing ahead.

Ennoshita who was in front of the pack knocked the door announcing their arrival.

They all walked into the room that smelled like milk and honey. "Bokuto, you better have thought about a name," Kuro said looking proud as Bokuto took a peek at his daughter.

"I do have a name for the little angel," Bokuto said looking at the small bundle that nestled in Kenma's chest.

"Let's hear it," Kenma said letting out comforting coo's and purrs on instincts.

"Aya," Bokuto says his fingers running down the small slop of the baby's nose.

Kenma looked at Kuro before they both nodded in approval. "Aya is the perfect name for out little angel," Kuro says.

All of them took their turn carrying Aya. Akaashi's heart swelled when he saw Bokuto gently carrying the small baby and suddenly felt the desire to give Bokuto a child of his own. One that belongs to them only.   
.  
.  
.

"Aya huh?" Akaashi says preparing himself for sleep.

"Yeah, it's a great name isn't it?" Bokuto boasted as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"I just find it suspicious that you thought of it after Hinata called Aya an angel," Akaashi says casually putting on his night gown. Bokuto remained quiet. "Aha! I knew it! You came up with the name right then and there!" Akaashi said truimply.

"What of it," Bokuto replied playfully as he carefully tackled Akaashi to bed. "Don't say anything," Bokuto whispered into Akaashi's ear before suckling at the omega's throat.

Akaashi tilted his head to give Bokuto a better accesa of his neck. "What a big baby," Akaashi teased as Bokuto settled his head on Akaashi's chest. The omega lovingly weaved his fingers through Bokuto's hair. "Bokuto, I want a baby," Akaashi said suddenly making Bokuto sit straight to look at his mate.

Bokuto's whole body was buzzing, his instincts telling him to breed the omega until his belly became round but he knew better. "It's not the time to be having children Akaashi," Bokuto pointed out. "Not with the war so close."

"Thats why its the perfect time!" Akaashi argued. "If you were to die, you will have no successor to inherit the throne," Akaashi says remembering the lectures given to him when he was little.

"I won't die so don't kill me off yet," Bokuto growled. "Plus, you are the Queen. You'll still be here ruling the kingdom."

"Me!" Akaashi says in disbelief.

"Yes, you! Akaashi here, everyone is treated equally. And if I were to die. You'll be free to marry and your kids will inherit the throne."

The thought of having another mans child made Akaashi heart clench. "I won't! I won't marry anyone else and I will certainly not have someone's else child. I only want to give birth to your children," Akaashi promised.

Bokuto was relieved to hear that. Although he meant what he said. The mere thought of Akaashi being touched by another man sent his body boiling. "I only wish for your happiness, Akaashi," Bokuto said resting his forehead against Akaashi.

"I am happy," Akaashi whispered in desire. Feeling Bokuto's hot breath on his upper lip. "I never thought I would attain such happiness," Akaashi recalled all the times his parents told him that his duty was to his people and that he would marry a man of their choice. Akaashi was ready for it, prepared to spend his life with an Alpha he would never love. "I never thought I would love someone as much as I love you," Akaashi said his eyes blurring to filled with emotion.

Bokuto listened, his heart heavy in his chest. Bokuto felt the same. In the beginning, he married Akaashi out of convenience, promising himself that he would never actually come to love the omega. But he was just a fool in denial. From the very start, the very first glimpse, Bokuto was already in love with Akaashi from the beginning. "I don't want you to leave," Akaashi said miserably as a sob ranked his.

Bokuto held Akaahsi close as the omega cried. Kissing the top of the omega's head and wiping away his tears with gentle hands. "I'll come back to you, I promise," Bokuto swore as Akaashi tucked himself into the alphas side, breathing in his scent until he was lulled to sleep.


	13. Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Beta Readers Wanted

Hey, guys long time no see!! Anyways I am in need of a beta reader cause as you guys notice my grammar and spelling isn't the best.

I was thinking about getting two of you since this is a lot of material to cover and I want to work on previous chapters as well on the new and upcoming chapters!

Requirements needed:  
-need to be okay with Omegaverse  
-ready to read sex scenes  
-has to be okay in spelling  
-must have Line to communicate(from there I will give you my email address)  
-must be okay with me sending you weird ass shit  
-I will probably text you out of the blue just to chat  
-and most of all have fun!!

If interest please let me know in the comment section!!


End file.
